Fourth Of July
by tmntyyh
Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure graphic porn. Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter One: Oral

* * *

While he was not exactly certain what condition he was going to find the ever righteous Captain America in when he found him, he was definitely not expecting this. Fury had informed them all earlier that while Steve was out on a reconnaissance mission, all contact had been cut and the blonde vanished. Finding the star-spangled man with a plan was rather simple; he had planted trackers into the modified uniforms of his not-quite acquaintances/not-quite friends without them knowing of it yet. Slipping into the building was easy and finding his way to the blonde superhero was even easier. Looking into the rooms, he eventually froze in place, eyes widening as he looked the soldier up and down, grateful that he did not have the foresight to tell the other Avengers about the trackers or where he was headed.

In a dark room, Steve was kneeling in the center with thick metal slabs that was encasing his thighs and bolted to the floor. Bare thighs; Tony could not help but notice. Opening his faceplate, for a reason he could not quite think of, Tony stepped closer as his eyes ran up his teammate's figure. He noticed the thick chains that wrapped around Steve's elbows all the way to his wrists, pulling his body tight as the metal reached to the ceiling where it was bolted far above his head.

"Sir, your pulse is speeding up," JARVIS cut in, making the genius clear his throat.

"Y-yeah," the billionaire breathed, "I know." Dark brown eyes trailed down the chain-encompassed arms to the blonde hair that was deliciously mussed on top of the Captain's head. White cloth was wrapped around his blue eyes, keeping the patriotic superhero blind to his surroundings while a larger strip was rolled around itself and tied around his mouth, the material tied tightly to gag him and keep all but silent muffles from Captain stifled. Tony licked his lips at the sight of the pale-pink lips parted but the white fabric that was forced between his teeth, his heart hammering at the sight as he eyes continued to travel further south. "Don't worry about it, JARVIS," he dismissed as he ran his eyes down the expanse of the super soldier's bare chest.

There was no denying that the blonde was well cut; he spent more time in the gym that all of the other Avengers combined. It certainly was not hurting anything. His eyes traveled lowered, taking in the golden trail of hair that started at the underside of his navel. Unable to stop himself from following the trail, Tony swallowed thickly when his eyes landed on the treasure at the bottom of that happy trail. He could tell that his arc reactor was working harder with the way his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. His mouth went dry at the sight of the impressive length that lied limp between the blonde's bare thighs. Very toned, bare thighs.

"Well, well, Cap," Tony called out, trying to sound confident and snarky instead of like a horny schoolgirl. His eyes remained on the blonde's tense body, not missing how he jerked against his bindings and faced his direction. At least his ears were not plugged. Stepping into the room, the suit's metal clanked loudly against the rough concrete flooring. It was amusing to see how the blonde was trying to keep track of his whereabouts by sound alone while his body was spread and pulled tight. It was definitely an arousing sight that reminded the playboy of his younger days; days spent by touching himself while thinking of his father's golden boy. Captain America. Looking at the prostrate figure in the middle of the room, he could not help but marvel at the wonders the serum had done and just how golden the man actually was.

Hell, he looked as wonderful as fireworks on the Fourth of July!

And the irony of that thought was that it actually was said day.

"Happy Independence Day to me," Tony breathed as he stepped closer to the leader of the Avengers, murmuring for JARVIS to stay quite in the meantime. He crouched in front of the blonde's slightly damp body, taking in the sight of yellowed bruises, part of him wondering if everything about the man was golden. "Don't worry, Cap," he said cheerfully as his eyes sparkled in mischief, not missing how the muscles in the Captain's abdomen twitched at the sound of his voice. "I'll free you. Promise." The suit was feeling rather stuffy and far too hot as the brunette tore his gaze away from his childhood hero to look at the metal that was binding his thighs to the concrete.

Rather than stand up and walk around the hero, Tony stayed in his position, just leaning up and looking over the blonde's shoulder to look at the slabs. Whoever it was who did this, Tony was definitely going to have to thank them. Cement studs bolted the metal into the floor, making it damn near impossible for a normal person, let alone a restrained super soldier, to get out of the situation alone. Whistling, the billionaire patted his leader's slim hip, grinning at the muffled huff from the other man.

"I've got good news and bad news for you, Cap. Which do you want first?" he teased playfully, certain that the ever good patriot would be casting a disapproving look his way if he was not blindfolded. "Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch! Oh, wait!" he continued, grinning even more at the bright flush that had began to engulf Steve's face, neck, and ears. "You aren't wearing panties, are you? Dirty, dirty, Cap. Didn't you know that it's downright _naughty_ to leave the Tower without your panties? Some people could consider that simply..._slutty_." A perverse and amused grin overcame Tony's face as he watched his fearless leader squirm against his bindings. It was very erotic watching how the large muscles strained against his skin, pulsing as he tried to break free. "Relax, Cap! I'm teasing..." he muttered as his hand slipped from the blonde's hip to fondle his leader's soft cock. "Kind of."

Another muffled sound came from Steve as his blush intensified. "I've got to say, _Captain America_," Tony murmured as his other hand reached up and rest against the blonde's flushed cheek. "The good news is that I can free your hands." Right at that second, knowing that the impressive length of his Captain, his leader, and his teenage wet dream was hardening in his hand because of him, he wanted nothing more than to be out of his suit. "The bad news," he murmured as he leaned closer, his tongue darting across the soft, pink lips of his Captain, "is that I can't free your legs. And I can't tell you just how much I want to free them."

Yet another muffled sound came from the restrained man and Tony took that as a sign of agreement and encouragement. "But that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun in the meantime. Sure, we can't do anything _really_ dirty; I'm in my suit, after all. But we can still have fun. What do you say, Captain? Want to have some fun before I call for help?" While he stroked the hard flesh between the good Captain's spread thighs, the brunette leaned forward and nipped on the blonde's bottom lip, sucking the abused flesh between his lips and rolling his tongue over it, grinning at the slight nod of Steve's head. "I'm so glad you agree, Spangles. Don't go anywhere!"

Pulling back from the blonde, Tony grinned at the annoyed and confused expression on his face. "Relax. It's not like we can easily do the horizontal tango with you in that position and me in my suit. We'll just, have to take this a little slower than I would like. But definitely faster than you would," the brunette said as he grinned, his dark eyes looking over Steve's position once more as he swallowed dryly. The blonde's cock was engorged and standing upright proudly. Hell, if he was packing something as thick or as long as the golden boy was, he would probably wear even tighter spandex in his uniform or just walk around naked.

Naked was a very good look on Steve. He could probably get all crime to end just by walking outside like that...

Humming softly to himself, the brunette quickly debated whether or not it would be a mood killer to have AC/DC playing in the background. He quickly ended that mental argument by deciding that it would be best not to spook the righteous patriot before the fun even began. And if he did a good job, there was a chance for even more fun activities in the future! Spurred by that thought, Tony quickly stood back before dropping to all fours and looking up. The massive girth of Captain America's cock was standing to attention right in front of his face. While Tony had been very adventurous in his teenage days, he knew that his ability to suck cock was surely rusty. Not that he would ever admit to such a thing out loud. Even though he was one of the first to admit that he had a large mouth, he also was not certain that he would be able to fit even half of the star-spangled man's length in his mouth without gagging and choking on it.

Granted, it would be one hell of a way to die.

As he reached out and cupped the blonde's impressive balled in his metal-encased palm, a wide grin flitted to his face at the thought that this could quite possibly be the first time that anyone had ever given Captain America head. Pride swelled in his chest at a muffled grunt above him. It definitely was not one of discomfort. Going with his new-found courage at the sound, Tony leaned forward and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to run up the throbbing vein along the underside of the blonde's cock. The super soldier let out another muffled sound as he squirmed deliciously in his bindings, making Tony feel all the more proud. He flicked his tongue across the flared tip that was slick with a bit of precum dripping from the slit near to tip of the crowned head.

As the salty fluid hit his tongue, the genius licked his lips while his mind raced with the implications. There was a hint of something sweet in the viscous fluid, something that had him wondering if the blonde had taken to eating sweet berries earlier in the day or if it was simply something that was a part of Steve. He continued to fondle and cup the blonde's balls while his tongue dragged up and down the impressive length of the Captain's cock, slicking up every vascular inch of the man's girth. Stopping short of where the blonde curls met the base of his length, the playboy could not stop himself from pressing his face against the patch of blonde hair and breathing deeply, taking in a sweet and feminine scent. A scent that he recognized but took a minute to place as the body wash that he had Pepper pick out as a gift for the Captain's "Sorry I was a douchebag to you" basket after the whole Loki incident.

He remembered the blonde had flushed brilliantly before trying to give it back to him, even going as far as claiming that it was his fault and that he had picked the fight against him at the time.

"Damn, Steve," Tony moaned as he looked up at the strongly-built soldier, his brown eyes taking in every twitch of his muscled as the heavy rise and fall of his pectorals. "You smell good. JARVIS, remind me to buy more of that crap Pepper bought him and send it to the good Captain."

"Affirmative, sir," JARVIS chimed. "Should we not-"

"Not now, JARVIS," the brunette cut in before pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's hip. Moving back, he pressed more kisses along the hero's cock as his own pulsed with need. Ignoring his own needs for the time being, the genius made his way up the blonde's length before taking the flushed and damp crown into his mouth, sucking heavily and making a louder sound come from his Captain. Humming as he drew more of the fluid out of the head with his sucking, Tony reached out with his other hand to slowly stroke up and down the length that he could not easily swallow. Taking in more of the length as he sucked, the billionaire had to pull back when he got overzealous and pushed more of the blonde's cock in his mouth than he was able to take. Coughing and gagging around the flesh, Tony pulled back as he sputtered. "Sorry! Sorry, that was all me!" he offered as he wiped the saliva off of his chin. He breathed heavily to regain his composure before running his tongue up the underside once more, gathering the fluid that dribbled down the crowned head once more, making sure that none of it was wasted while his mind raced to dissect and pick out what was causing the sweet note across his palette.

Tony opened his mouth once more to swallow the crowned head whole, not missing the rapid pulse against his tongue as he sucked even harder. His own heart was hammering rapidly in his chest and he was certain that his arc reactor was getting a run for its money trying to keep him alive at the moment. Pumping his hand faster, the brunette continued to take in as much of Steve's cock as he could, dragging his flat teeth across the sensitive skin as he sucked and slowly bobbed his head back and forth while his hand picked up its pace. He tightened his grip around the thick member as he stroked him faster, eliciting another muffled sound from the bound superhero before hot liquid hit the back of his throat suddenly.

Gagging once more, Tony pulled back as he swallowed as much of the salty cum as he could while some of the liquid still dripped down his chin as he sputtered. "Jeez, Cap! I'd tell you to warn a guy, but I haven't exactly un-gagged you, huh?" Chuckling to himself, he leaned forward and licked the blonde clenched before rising to his knees and moving so he was chest-to-chest with his flushed leader. Reaching up, he pulled the blindfold over Steve's face, smiling when his brilliant blue eyes fluttered open and revealed the cobalt orbs that were heavily dilated. "There's those baby blues," Tony nearly purred as he grinned shamelessly, his cock still throbbing in his pants.

Running his metallic fingers across the blonde's flushed face, Tony gently pulled the white material out of Steve's mouth before pressing his cum-slick lips to the pale-pink lips of the taller male. Forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth, he eagerly kissed the blonde before murmuring against his lips, "Don't move." A loud sound filled the air around them as the metal chained snapped, the edges of the metal red and soft to the touch, melted away from a repulsor blast. "Now don't get too carried away," he muttered as he pulled his head away from Steve's gently lowering the limbs until they were right in front out his chest but still stretched out. "Let the blood come back on its own, it's going to suck, though." A nod came from the blonde as he kept his arms still.

"...They tingle," Steve mumbled as though he was embarrassed, his voice soft and adorable in every way. It was like he was shy about having to admit that the great Captain America got the needle-like feeling in his arms after being chained up for who knows how long.

"Just wait for it to pass, you baby," Tony teased with a grin as he began to unwrap the chains, freeing Steve's arms completely. "There you go. JARVIS, activate the communication lines with the other Avengers."

"You are open, sir," his AI replied, making the brunette grin devilishly. A look that man the Captain a bit nervous.

"Hey guys, I found the good Captain. We're going to need something to cut through concrete bolts and about a solid inch of steel. Bruce, you'll find everything in the lab. Oh, and someone needs to grab Cap a pair of pants. After all, it'd be rude if you all stared at his bare naked ass all day long," Tony said loudly over the link, grinning that the replies that he got in return before cutting the link and looking at Steve once more. "As for you, Rogers-" Strong hands gripped the brunette by his forearms before he was pulled into a chaste kiss, his mind spinning at the feeling of soft lips crashing firmly against his own, slightly chapped lips. "...Woah..."

"...You have some... stuff... on your chin," the blonde offered up with a meek and sweet smile that made the playboy's heart flutter in his chest.

"Cum," Tony replied blithely as he grinned. "Does that make you shy, Captain Panty-less?"

"Be quiet, Stark."

""Stark?" Come on, Cap, I just sucked your dick! Weren't you ever told to play nice with your toys?"

"Wh-what? You're not-"

"Speaking of toys, we'll have to try some when were get back to my Tower," the brunette continued as he winked, laughing at the way that the blonde flushed. "How do you feel about cock rings?"

"...I know of one ring and it doesn't go anywhere near a rooster," Steve answered as his face flushed even darker.

"Oh, are you in for a treat! JARVIS, make a reminder: show Steve the wonders of sex toys!"

"Right away, sir," JARVIS commented as the great Captain American groaned in humiliation.

* * *

Review for more. Any tips and comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Two: Love

* * *

It was no surprise that Tony Stark loved sex; he had it as often as he could without running the risk of chafing parts of his anatomy that he rather enjoyed. And there was certainly no shortage of women that were willing to sleep with him. Hell, he even enjoyed the kinkier and raunchier parts of his sex life. But nothing threw him quite for a loop when Steve Rogers murmured in his ear that he wanted to make love to him. He was prepared to go slow with the guy and was determined to remain faithful even if women were practically throwing themselves at him crotch-first. He was good and let Steve set the pace for their relationship. Weeks turned into months and he was faithfully waiting for when the old-fashioned blonde was ready to take what they had to the next level. His wrist was really thankful when the Captain was ready.

But making love?

Ugh.

That was going to be difficult. Granted, this was not just some random, one night fling that he could easily kick out once his cock was fully softened and waved a white flag for the night.

This was Captain America.

His childhood hero!

The guy who wanted to "make love" to him!

...His stomach churned at the thought and he felt like if he opened his mouth, bright blue butterflies could come fluttering out so what could Tony do but nod a bit too enthusiastically? The brilliant, happy-puppy smile that he got in return was well worth the nervousness that was twisting his stomach into a knot.

The rest of his night was racketing up the tension he was feeling and it was getting to the point that tony was certain that the other Avengers could tell that there was something wrong with him. Rather than answering their questions, the brunette bolted to his room, leaving them all behind as he tried to steel his nerves for the upcoming event. There was no way that he could possibly back down. This was his first chance at being able to not only see the blonde completely naked, but to also get the knowledge that he was almost certainly taking the first Avenger's virginity! It was breathtaking and a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. There was no way that he could back out of this even if he wanted to. ...Then again, he did not really want to back out; he was just...jittery.

This was uncharted territory. ...In both senses.

When a soft knock resounded through the door, Tony jumped and spun around, opening the door and felt his heart flutter in his chest as he came face-to-face with Steve. "Hey, buddy!" he called out awkwardly, a nervous grin on his face. He really had to get a handle on this if he was going to keep himself from scaring the super soldier to being spooked and running off.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked gently as he watched the brunette carefully. He had seen soldiers act the same way right before they were deployed into a war zone for a dangerous mission. Quickly connecting the dots between the events, the blonde smiled softly. "If I was too forward with you, I'm sorry. We can wait until you're ready, Tony."

"What?" the genius questioned as he tensed up. More waiting was _not_ what he had in mind! "No! _No_, Steve. No more waiting."

"Tony, I can tell that you're nervous. It's all right; I'm nervous, too-"

"Hey now, I don't get nervous," the brunette retorted as he grinned and crossed his arms. The fluttering in his stomach had quelled a bit now that he was talking with his childhood hero. His bravado was perking up and he was not thinking about what was to come with the whole "making love" territory. He wanted to get this right; wanted to keep this relationship going and he was not too sure that he would be able to handle it; not that he was ever going to say such a thing to Steve. Reaching up, the brunette grabbed the front of Steve's horribly plaid shirt and pulled him down as he leaned up, pressing their lips together firmly. "No more waiting, Spangles. We're doing this as long as you're ready."

A soft noise escaped from the blonde's throat as he leaned into the kiss, murmuring softly once they pulled back, "Are you ready, though? I don't want to rush you."

"Me? Come on, Steve. I was born ready!" While it was an over-exaggeration, it was not that far off from the truth. Howard Stark had filled his head with Captain America as far back as he could remember and his hormones easily turned the childhood fascination into masturbatory fodder when he hit puberty. Granted, it was a bit awkward what with the blonde actually reciprocating his feelings. His hands were still fisting the horrible material of Steve's shirt and he vowed to himself that he would take the blonde out shopping for some decent clothes that did not come from SHIELD. Using the grip to his advantage, the brunette pulled the taller man down and smashed their lips together while his fingers loosened their grip on the fabric slightly just to tighten and tear the shirt open. Buttons plinked against the floor as Tony pulled the terribly textured material off of Steve's body, glad that now the blonde could not wear the shirt again.

His fingers frantically worked on divesting the blonde hero from his clothes, nervousness still working at his insides and his heart still hammering in his chest as he tried to keep himself from over-thinking the situation. His mind effectively quieted when he felt Steve's strong fingers toiling to remove his tee-shirt from his body as he stepped closer to the playboy.

With every step that Steve took forward, Tony took one back, slowly making their way towards the large bed that dominated the space in his room. By the time the back of his thighs hit the edge of the bed, Tony was wearing only his socks while Steve was still wearing his boxers. Giving the blonde a cocky grin that did not match how his stomach was reacting, the brunette pulled the Captain onto the bed and moved quickly take the lead.

Surprise marred his face when Tony found himself flat on his back with his head resting on one of his many pillows, legs spread open wide while Steve settled between his open thighs. His face burned in embarrassment at how quickly things got turned around. He never bottomed for anyone before but at the sweet and loving smile that the righteous Captain sent his way, Tony found himself willing to give it a shot even if the thought of what was to come made his stomach revolt even more.

Soft kisses were pressed to his jaw and throat as warm fingers slid down his body and rubbed his hips soothingly. "Do you have any Vaseline?" the soft voice asked against his throat, warming his skin and making the engineer squirm as he reached towards his nightstand and fished through the contents of the drawer before handing a slim bottle with clear liquid in it to the other man. "KY?"

"Welcome to modern life," Tony teased with a wink as he watched the blonde open the bottle carefully, the pupils in his bright blue eyes widening drastically as he breathed in the scent from the bottle.

"Mint?" the question was soft and his voice was full of amazement and wonder as he smiled softly up at the brunette, making the butterflies flutter for a whole different reason. He could feel his cock throb with need at the brilliant smile and prospect of finally being touched by someone different.

"Again: welcome to modern life." There was no hint of teasing in his voice this time as he watched the blonde look around cautiously before looking back at him. "What's going on now, Cap?"

"Do you have any...umm..." A bright flush took over the blonde's face as his embarrassment at the situation took over. "_Condoms_?" the first Avenger whispered as though the word was scandalous and would bring shame to everything he had ever accomplished in his life.

"Aww," Tony cooed as he gently slapped Steve's face. "You're such a virgin. We don't need them. I'm clean and there's no chance that you can knock me up." Grinning at the confused look on Steve's face at the terminology, the genius clarified for him, "I'm not going to get pregnant, Steve. The world hasn't changed _that_ much in seventy years. Promise."

A curt nod came from the mortified blonde before he pulled down his boxers and slicked up his overly engorged cock with the tingling lubricant, making Tony wonder exactly how many inches he was expected to take in. With his previous encounters, he could fill up any woman but Steve? Hell, he was far more... Fuck it, he was larger in just about every sense of the word and his ego deflated a bit when faced with that fact. There was no possible way that he was going to be able to walk without the assistance of every wall and counter around the Tower.

"Woah! Hold up, cowboy!" Tony cried out when the blonde closed the bottle of tingling lubricant, startling the Captain enough to make him jump slightly. "We're not done there!"

"...I wasn't going to leave," Steve assured as he pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek, giving him a heartening smile.

"Not what I meant, but good to know. Pop that bottle back open." Chocolate brown eyes watched as the undeniable leader of the Avengers opened the top of the bottle again. "Good. Now, do you want to do the dirty work or should I?" Tony had his doubts that Steve had ever been intimate with anyone, let alone having had anal sex with another guy. He, on the other hand, had gotten into anal sex with other women and was a bit disconcerted to find himself in the woman's position quite so soon.

"I...don't... What are you talking about?"

"And you forfeited. Hand me the bottle." Steve did as he was told, watching with interest as the brunette snatched the bottle before pouring some of the liquid on his own hand. Curiosity took over as the Captain's eyes flicked down to his own member for a moment, double-checking to make sure that he had used a sufficient amount of the lubricant on his own length before he looked back at the brunette. He rose an eyebrow at the other man as he watched him slick up his fingers, wondering just what the playboy was doing and, if he was going to do what he thought that they were going to do, why he needed his dick slick as well. Fascination and embarrassment lit up the blonde's face as he watched Tony carefully; he had looked up some books on the subject with Natasha's help, much to his mortification, and he did not remember anything about both men needing to have lubricated members.

A smirk curved on Tony's face as he watched Steve, his fingers dipping between his thighs before he rubbed his own entrance, his nervousness almost completely gone when he held the blonde's complete attention. Knowing that he was putting on a bit of a show, the brunette teased himself before slowly pushing a finger inside of his body with a gasp and a slight hiss. Moving his finger slowly, he worked on stretching his body out; adding another finger when he felt he could take it and the burn had died down. His fingers pumped in and out of his entrance as he gasped and panted, sweat dripping down his spine as he tried to guess at how many fingers he would need to be fully ready to take in the Captain's width. As for length, he did not have any toys to practice with so he was going to have to make a note to JARVIS about buying some once the mood was over and he could think more clearly.

"All set," Tony breathed as he carefully removed his fingers and lied back on the bed, watching Steve as intently as the blonde watched him. He saw the taller man's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed before settling between the philanthropist's thighs, the large head of his cock pressing incessantly against his opening as the blonde moved to settle down above the brunette.

"I didn't know about that," Steve admitted as his ears burned, hips jerking slightly when he felt two, warm hands cup his ass and squeeze.

"Don't worry about it," Tony breathed. "Now, I thought we were going to make love?" A salacious grin tugged at his lips as he spread his legs wider, wondering if any of the woman he ever slept with felt a bit like a dirty whore the way he did. He doubted it though; none of them were sleeping with a virgin.

A soft nod was given before Steve began to slowly push against the ring of muscle that kept him from Tony's body. Even though the brunette had stretched and prepared himself before his very eyes, his body was still resisting against his member. The engineer wondered if he did not do that good of a job before he felt his body begin to give way to the enormous length that belonged to the blonde's cock. A gasp escaped him as he felt the slick heat force his body open even wider than he thought possible, the long length pushed deeper inside of him and causing the brunette to grasp and clutch at the bedding as he writhed underneath Steve's body. He honestly wondered why all women did not enjoy anal sex if it felt so damn good. Sure, it hurt like a bitch at first; almost like the leader of the Avengers was trying to tear his body in half using only his cock. But once the burning died down, all that was left was a hot pleasure that shook him to his very core. He could distantly feel a hot liquid trickling from the head of his own cock onto his stomach and wondered if he should do anything about that.

But then Steve had pulled out slightly, causing a disappointed sound to flee from his throat before he could stop it. A bright smile full of what could only be love filled his line of vision before hips snapped forwards and Tony was crying out at a much more intense pleasure. Finding that the bed did little to keep him grounded, Tony grabbed at the superhero, fingers threading through the damp blonde hair on top of his head, mussing the locks as he wrapped his other arm around the broad expanse of Steve's back. His blunt nails dug into the warm and slick skin of Steve's body as his hips wiggled, another cry leaving his lips as the Captain slowly rocked his hips.

Pleasure overwhelmed his entire body, shutting down the formulas and thoughts that zipped though his mind, leaving the brunette to focus solely on the roll of Steve's hips and his brilliant smile below two glittering eyes that threatened to overwhelm his entire world and turn his on edge. His cock throbbed with need between his thighs but Tony paid it no mind, favoring the pleasure and burn that shot up his spine as he pulled the Captain down by his hair, pressing their lips together in a crushing kiss while the speed of the blonde's hips increased.

Thinking back, he wondered how he was able to still breathe with the way that Steve was dominating his entire body; it surely did not seem at all possible. Strong fingers curled around his cock and Tony tossed his head back in a shout when the hand moved up his shaft, barely feeling the firm strokes before his world exploded in a blissful white and all sound save for his beating heart stopped. It felt like lava had filled his body; a liquid heat deep inside of him while his cum was splattered haphazardly across his chest, leaving him panting and gasping for breath. He dimly realized that there was a heavy weight on his chest and opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them. A soft and gentle smile met him as the softening weight pulled slowly out of his body, leaving him wanting for it to return.

"Oh, my God..." Tony breathed heavily as he looked at the tousled blonde.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve asked quickly, his eyes raking over the brunette's body for any sign of bruises or broken bones.

"No, but I'm definitely pregnant now," the brunette teased, laughing at the vibrant flush that lit up Steve's face and ears before a fluffy pillow smacked him on his face.

"You're horrible," Steve snorted in amusement while Tony laughed uncontrollably.

"You actually believed me! I saw that look on your face!"

* * *

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Corantien**: Ha; very nice! Indeed!

**Nami**: He really is. Here's more for you.

**TheSarcasticXD**: Heh.

**Buffyxenaman**: Thanks. Here's more.

**lunachiarolover**: Here's more. That one's coming up, promise!

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**: Aww, thanks!

**ClockGoesTick**: Heh, I figured Steve wasn't up-to-date when it came to certain terminology. Glad you liked it.

**intensewhatever**: Aw, thanks!

**impacilla-lolita-339**: Thanks!

**impacilla-lolita-339**: Thanks! (Duplicate review?)

**kaibajoey1**: Thanks! Here's more for you.

**happyperson**: Aww, thanks!

**talinsquall**: Well hey, there, sweetheart! Aww, I'm sorry to hear about that. Yeah; I've been kind of bad when it comes to jumping ships but I really like this one. Remember; we all love you, too!

**Slone'sTravelDreamer**: Ha; he's living life to the fullest! Here's more for you!

**Grimm X Echelon X Stony Watlock X Nut**: (It wouldn't save your name without the spaces, sorry.) Well, there's always a way out, no? Heh, that was a last second change that amused me. Tony will definitely get his rocks off during these one-shots.

**RyanReta**: Huh, that's a good question. Possibly because he didn't verbally consent. Heh, we're getting there; there's going to be all different kinds of sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Three: Victory Sex

* * *

Gritting his teeth together, Tony pressed his palm against his side as he stumbled through the remains of the of the shopping mall where the Avengers who were not working were all enjoying a nice lunch in before some punk had tried to take them all out with an automatic rifle. Luckily, Steve was quick on his feet and knocked him out of the line of sight. Unfortunately, he had not seen where he had stumbled and wound up crashing through a department store and slamming into a counter, bruising his side and possibly cracking a few ribs. Stumbling back to where he had been sitting with Thor and Steve, in sort of a blonde sandwich, the brunette pulled up his cracked sunglasses at the sight up bullet holes pitting the table and floor around chairs. Blood was splattered against the wood and plastic tabletop and a partial handprint was smeared across the grain of the wood.

A cold fear clawed through his chest and gripped at his damaged heart as he looked at the handprint. Jerking his head around, the brunette took off running, looking at the signs of destruction and letting out a sigh of relief once he spotted the heavily muscled blonde pulling himself out of the ornately large fountain in the food court, grateful that the man had not been taken out by the punk. Tony could see a dark red stain on his bright blue shirt, the first shirt that he was able to get the Captain to wear that was not horribly plaid or itchy as hell. He sprinted over the soaking wet figure, grabbing onto him when he slipped on the wet floor, sending them both sprawling on the floor.

A grunt came from Tony as he landed, grateful that Steve had the presence of mind to cradle him when he fell as opposed to falling directly on him and possibly breaking his already cracked ribs. "Hey there, big guy," the brunette genius murmured as worried blue orbs stared into his dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked softly, as he looked for any signs of injury on the brunette. Instead of giving an answer, Tony cupped the wet blonde's face and pulled him down for a kiss. He felt the other man's cold lips press against his own, his mind quickly coming up with the excuse that he needed to warm the Captain up quickly. Pushing his tongue into the surprised blonde's mouth, the billionaire slung one of his legs around the taller man's waist, pressing their groins together and making the blonde gasp into his mouth.

Tony took full advantage of the situation, using the gasp as a distraction so he could fumble with undoing the blonde Captain's belt around his waist. Once his fingers pried open the wet clasp and pulled the leather free, the brunette moved on to unfastening the super soldier's pants, slipping his hand inside and underneath the fabric of the blonde's boxer briefs as soon as he could. "Tony," Steve murmured against his lips, his vibrant blues slightly hazed over as the genius curled his fingers around the semi-hard flesh in Steve's pants, working the chilled and stiffening member in his hand before tugging out the blonde's impressive length. "We're-"

"Come on, Cap," Tony breathed heatedly before tugging the blonde's pants down to his thighs and then working on his own pants. "We won; do you know what that means?" he asked, knowing that he had often told Steve the same thing over and over again.

"...That we need to celebrate?" Steve murmured as his eyes fluttered, feeling the callused fingertips on Tony's hand rub across the head of his cock.

"Exactly," Tony murmured a he grinned and began to writhe under the blonde. He let his leg slip from around Steve's waist so he could tug his pants and boxers down at the same time, curling his hand around both of their cocks and stroking their flesh together. A thick moan rumbled in Steve's chest as he leaned down and pressed soft kisses and sharp nips to the playboy's throat and jaw, muffling his sounds as best as he could. "Fuck, Steve..." Licking his lips as he smeared precum along their shafts, Tony rolled his hips up and let out a sultry and lewd moan, "Fuck me, Captain America."

"Tony," the blonde breathed and the genius could tell by his tone that he was about to be talked out of doing something publicly indecent.

"We need to celebrate, Steve," the brunette moaned as he grinned lewdly, pulling off his sunglasses and setting them to the side. Kicking his pants down to pool around his ankles, the genius spread his legs as best as he could while looking the wet super soldier up and down. "Take me and make me see those pretty stars that decorate our flag."

A soft chuckle came from Steve as he settled between the brunette's awkwardly spread legs, his barely-slick cock pushing firmly against the creator of Iron Man's puckered entrance. "Try to relax," the blonde murmured before kissing him softly.

"Come on, Steve, we've been doing this for how long now? I think I know what- Jesus-fuck!" Tony cried out at thick heat that pushed its way into his dry body, the friction rough and dry, making the brunette grateful that he had the good sense to have a quickie with the super soldier before they left. At least they had used plenty of lubricant that time and he had been stretched open pretty wide.

"Language," the Captain murmured as he gently pumped the playboy's cock in his hand, moving his hips in gentle pulses to help the brunette adjust to his girth.

"Hey, this is your fault," Tony breathed as he shuddered, jerking while holding back a cry when the rigid flesh nudged his prostate forcefully.

"Mine?" Steve breathed in disbelief, one of his eyebrows raised as he rocked his hips, making Tony claw at the wet fabric that covered the Captain's shoulders.

"You bet." Wet strands of blonde hair hung in Steve's face as he moved, his normally coiffed hairstyle horribly messed up as water dripped from the locks. "There you are, looking ravishing as all that water makes your clothes stick to you, leaving very little to the imagination. And I must say- Goddamn, Steve!"

"You talk too much," Steve muttered before kissing Tony deeply, taking the initiative to silence the loquacious man as he thrust hard and deep into the smaller man. His tongue rubbed against the brunette's as he shift his hips slightly, directly hitting Tony's prostate and getting his tongue bitten sharply as a result. A loud and muffled sound that resembled a squeal came from the genius's throat, getting trapped in his mouth and left with no way to escape. The blonde smiled against his lips at the sound, making sure to hit the same spot with every powerful snap of his hips, causing the playboy to continue to make those sounds.

Blunt fingertips dug into his shoulders as Tony clung to him like he was his only chance for salvation. Sweat formed on his skin, making his shirt cling and Tony was certain that he was going to chafe horribly but he found it difficult to care about when the man he had spent the last few months with was pounding him into the floor of a mall without a care in the world. Powerful fingers wrapped around his neglected cock and the genius could feel the heat in his groin rapidly increasing before he was seeing white. A loud sound emanated from his throat as he clenched tightly around the large length that Steve absolutely refused to brag about, his mind going blissfully blank while his lungs struggled to take in more oxygen.

Blinking back the white haze that filled his sight, Tony could not help but grin at the pleased smile that lit up Steve's face. He groaned in discomfort when the blonde pulled his softening member from his body, a throbbing taking over the nerves in his lower body and making him want nothing more than to be lying in bed with the super soldier, a bottle of scotch, and a large bottle of lubricant. ...And some doughnuts to snack on, of course. ...Maybe an American cheeseburger. Because, come on. Grinning to himself, the brunette wrapped his arms around the super soldier's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his kiss-flushed lips, enjoying the gentle rub of damp fingers across the wise of his hip.

"We have been victorious in battle, my friends!" Thor's voice boomed, ruining the post-coital bliss that Tony was completely enjoying. "Man of Iron, Captain of the Stars and Stripes, why are you both-"

"Just celebrating a battle," Tony offered up as he grinned, not missing the way that Steve's face turned a dark red. "Say, Thor, buddy... You mind going to get some beer? We'll drink before finishing shopping."

"It will be my honor! We shall all celebrate!" Thor called out before hurrying off, his cape billowing behind him.

"...I don't care what you say," Steve said as he pulled up his pants, fastening and belting them tightly, "I'm not doing that kind of celebrating with Thor." Tony just laughed as he slapped Steve's shoulder and tucked himself back into his pants, ignoring the cum that clung to his t-shirt.

"You have to admit, it would be hot, Steve! Hell, two gorgeous, blue-eyed blondes sucking each other's- Hey? Where are you going?" the brunette called out as he laughed. "Make sure to get me a coffee!"

* * *

Review for more. Sorry this one was so short. The next one will be much longer. Promise.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Xalla**: Aww, happy birthday! Consider it a gift to you even though I don't really know you. Many more happy birthdays to come for you, my dear!

**talinsquall**: I found out about them...a month ago. Hah; I see what you did there! Will do!

**CLL Productions**: Aww, thanks! Here's more for you.

**Trekkergurl**: That's one of the future ideas. I just don't have them all in any order yet. (Still in the process of writing them on by one.)

**mistresofmordor**: I must, especially for spangles on top! I'm really going to try to finish this by July 3rd (I won't be able to post on the holiest of Captain America days).

**Slone'sTravelDreamer**: Aww, thanks!

**StonyXWatlock**: I figure it would be something new for him...but that he would still crack jokes. Thanks; I don't know why hates your name.

**TheSarcasticXD**: Heh, must I wave my v-card (as **impacilla-lolita-339** put it) in surrender?

**Drarry Radton**: I do! I have about eleven ideas for future chapters so ideas are always welcome, be they for new chapters or stories. Heh, that's perfectly fine.

**keiko-uchiha**: Aww. Thank you very much!

**lovelybeejude**: Aww, thanks.

**cabonitedoubleohneg**: It is; knocked him down a few pegs...for a while.

**JHO14**: Heh, he really is.

**impacilla-lolita-339**: Aww, thanks! And I'm sure Tony is glad to have punched that card.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Four: Three-way

* * *

"Come on, Cap," Tony grinned eagerly as he looked at the blonde, gesturing to the second, blue-eyed blonde in the room. "Consider it a...uh, team-building, trust, something-or-other you like to do!"

"...You do realize that the only person I really had a problem with on the team was you, right?" Steve asked as he kept his arms crossed in front of his chest, one eyebrow raised as the brunette continued to grin widely at him.

"We often share lovers in Asgard," Thor added with a bright, beaming smile, leaving Steve to wonder exactly how Tony had managed to talk the God of Thunder into...well, nothing short of sexual debauchery. He could feel a heat creeping into his face and neck, his ears burning while the Asgardian clapped him firmly on the shoulder. "Do you not wish to-"

"Oh, he does," Tony cut in as he leered at Steve. "Just look at his crotch, he's hard already at the _idea_ of getting his rocks off with two hot men, Point Break."

"I don't understand that reference," both blondes said at the same time, drawing a snort from Tony.

"How's about you both undress and join me in the bed?" the genius offered as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, not missing the bright blush on Steve's face as he looked over at Thor, who was happily undressing.

Sighing in resignation and embarrassment, the super soldier began to undress. The playboy could tell that Steve was going to make a dash for the bed once he finished pulling down his boxers, but he never even got the chance to take one step before the demigod had pulled him into a deep kiss. Brown eyes widened as he sat up to full attention, taking in the sight of the two blonde's kissing before he saw a tongue push between Steve's lips. Fingers tangled through long, blonde hair as the Captain kissed back, leaving the tall Asgardian to wrap his powerful arms around the human's waist.

"That's just fucking hot," Tony breathed as he kicked the blanket off of his naked, lower body, quickly wrapping his fingers around his rigid cock and stroking himself slowly. Dark eyes eagerly took in the sight of the hammer-wielding blonde's grip moving farther south and cupping the ever patriotic ass of Captain America and giving it a squeeze. At the moan that he was certain came from Steve, the genius could not help but be thankful to live in such a great country. "Hey, Thor," he called out, patting the mattress beside him as a sultry grin lit up his face. "Bring Captain Spangly to bed with you." The kiss broke off and there was a bright flush on Steve's face as his chest heaved, the blonde looking at a complete loss for words while the other blonde warrior quickly pulled Steve up into his arms.

"Woah! Thor!" Steve called out when he was grabbed around his waist and lifted off of the ground, blushing darkly as he was carried to the bed before Thor flopped down, leaving him lying on top of the blonde Asgardian.

"Much better," Tony leered as he looked them up and down, reaching out and running his fingertips along Steve's side. "Ready to go through with this, Thor?"

"Of course!" the blonde man called out cheerfully before grabbing the Captain by his waist and flipping him over so his back was pressed against Thor's chest.

"Wait, do what?" Steve asked as he blushed, feeling the demigod's muscles against his spine while strong hands spread his legs open wide. "Woah! Wait just a minute!"

"No can do, Cap!" Tony said cheerfully as he grabbed a bottle of lubricant and moved to kneel between Steve's spread legs. Opening the bottle, the brunette quickly slicked up his fingers before looking up at the captain when he moaned lewdly. Dark eyes sparkled as he watched Thor nip and suck along the super soldier's throat, leaving met marks in his wake. Using the distraction to his advantage, Tony quickly pushed one of his fingers inside of the blonde's tight body, feeling his cock throb at the tight heat that clamped down around his digit. He swallowed tightly at the groan that met his ears while he pumped his finger rapidly, wanting the prepare the man thoroughly and efficiently. He worked his finger in and out, adding a second and a third before reaching down and gripping Thor's cock with his other slick hand, stroking the Asgardian up and down.

"Man of Iron," Thor asked, his loud voice booming over Steve's panting while the demigod looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "Does the Captain always squirm like a newborn kitten?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ getting him kitten ears now," Tony muttered as he grinned at the blondes, crooking his fingers and making the super soldier jerk with a surprised cry, the heels of his feet digging into the bedding as his hips jerked upwards. "Yeah, he's practically a virgin no matter how many times we fuck; all blushes and coy looks." He licked his lips at the way that Steve's hips pushed back, his head tipped back and revealing his throat as he groaned. The genius pulled his fingers free, catching the hitch in Steve's breathing before he curled his fingers around Thor's cock and pressed him against the super soldier's entrance. "He's all set and ready to rumble, Keanu." Tony could only watch in fascination as the demigod snapped his hips up, his otherworldly cock stretching the super soldier open wide as his flesh forced itself deep inside of the other blonde. A loud cry of pleasure and surprise rattled in the playboy's head as he licked his lips. "That was _really_ hot..."

Gripping his own cock, Tony stroked himself off to the sight of Steve's splayed legs and Thor's jutting hips, not paying attention to what it was that the demigod was murmuring to the soldier as he pushed deeper and deeper into his body. At a sudden slapping sound, the genius looked up to see the God of Thunder's hand smacking the front of Captain America's hip, making him blink as he rose an eyebrow. "I said that we shall _share_ lovers," the Asgardian said as he smiled widely at the brunette, making him grin.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Tony said before reopening the bottle of lubricant, eagerly preparing himself much as he did Steve before moving to straddle their hips. It was an awkward position given his shorter stature but the brunette was going to make damn sure that it worked in his favor. Gripping the blonde soldier's cock, he gave his stiff flesh a few strokes, slicking him up as quickly as he could before holding the large member still and plunging himself down. Thick heat pierced his body, forcing the genius to moan thickly while Thor's laugh boomed in his ears. "Jesus-fuck!" the playboy breathed as his eyes fluttered open, momentarily wondering when he closed them before his dark eyes looked down at the two blonde's under him.

Steve was gripping the bedding tightly, his knuckles white while his blush looked like it was trying its hardest to cover his entire body. Cropped blonde hair was mussed while his chest heaved with every breath he took. Blue eyes looked up at him and Tony winked at the Captain. Turning his attention to Thor, the brunette took in the sight of his hands gripping Steve's hips, long hair fanned out along the pillow, and was he actually-

All thoughts died out when Thor bucked his hips up, causing the super soldier under Tony to cry out and jerk, his hips snapping up and causing Tony to see white. Pleasure filled all of his nerves as the genius began rocking his hips, feeling his hot blood course through his body while his heart pulsed loudly in his ears, not masking the sounds that were coming from the patriot that was buried deep inside of his body and it felt like he was trying to press on every nerve he thought he had. A deep baritone rumbled and the playboy quickly realized that Thor was once again murmuring something into Steve's ear.

Sweet nothings, perhaps?

Tony had little time to think over what the God of Thunder was murmuring to his beloved Captain because the demigod's hips were snapping up like a piston and the force of his thrusts was causing Steve to cry out and thrust up into his body. At a particularly hard hit to his prostate, the genius grabbed Thor's hands over the blonde soldier's hips, holding on tightly as he clenched and rode out the waves of pleasure that rolled through his body before crashing. The thrusts came harder and faster, leaving the playboy's mind scrambling for something, anything, to cling to as heat pooled in his groin.

A wet heat emptied inside of him as Steve called out, and that proved to be the undoing of Tony. He clenched tightly around the girth that was Steve Rogers as he climaxed, his cum streaking across the blonde Captain's chest before he collapsed on top of the hot body, smearing his bodily fluids between their chests as he struggled to regain focus. His breathing was hard and labored as his heard hammered in his chest, his arc reactor glowing brightly as it worked, not deterred by the white fluid that was smeared across it's red, silver, and blue surface. "Holy fuck..." the genius breathed before lifting himself off of the blonde's softening cock, making sure to ignore the fact that his knees were shaking like a newborn giraffe's.

Thor gently pulled out of Steve before helping the heavily-breathing man to lie down by his side. As soon as both blonde's were settled, their arms touching as they both sucked in air and smiled blissfully as pleasure filled their oh so masculine and cut bodies. Feeling the need to interrupt, Tony wriggled his slimmer body between the bombshell blondes, grinning widely to himself as he did so.

"Hey, JARVIS," Tony called out as he spread out his sweaty limbs between the two sweatier blondes, draping his damp and humid body over theirs and not caring that he smeared his cum on the bedding and across Steve. "Save this under my private videos."

"You filmed us?" Steve cried out in shock, his eyes wide as the brunette grinned and winked playfully at him. Turning his head to look at the pleased and widely smiling blonde on the other side of Tony, the Captain continued, "Thor..."

A loud smack and a yelp filled the air as Tony rubbed his stinging ass and nearly pouted, "Hey!"

"The Captain did it," Thor offered as he continued to smile, making Steve laugh at the absurdity. "Are you ready for the second round, Captain?" the demigod asked, making the super soldier stammer.

"S-second round?"

"He's ready!" Tony called out eagerly as he grinned widely. "Keep rolling, JARVIS!"

* * *

Review for more. Still kind of short, sorry.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Trekkergurl**: Heh, I feel the same way. Who wouldn't be happy when porn arrives?

**SupernaturalDCS**: I'm glad to hear it; here's more for you.

**TheSarcasticXD**: Heh, well, Tony's spontaneous, that's for sure.

**mememeriiii**: Heh, well, I kind of did that...sort of. I will; it's been suggested to me before and I like the idea. Ha; enjoy!

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, it amused me so I had to type it. He's a multi-tasker. Thor's adorable And now Tony gets what he wants. ...And doesn't, but he'll still enjoy it.

**TiaTodd**: Heh, thanks!

**anon**: Well, wait no more!

**Jei**: (Chapter One) Thanks.

**anglhededhpster**: Aww, thank you!

**Zafona**: Aww, thanks!

**WaffleNinja**: Nope; there will be a few when Steve gets his turn. Just haven't planned out everything (or really anything) yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Five: Drunk Sex (A.K.A. "Do me for America.")

* * *

This idea was sent to me by a friend and is based off of this: post/24118685151/perpetuallycaffeinated-inks-and-copic-marker

All credit for this chapter goes to whomever awesomely created it. I own nothing.

* * *

Sighing softly to himself, Steve resigned himself to being the responsible one as he mustered up his courage and stepped into the living room, his nose wrinkling at the strong mixture of alcoholic scents that hit his senses as if he had run face-first into a brick wall. His stomach twisted at the scent as he walked around, picking up discard bottles and glasses, disposing of the different kinds of glasses before tossing away anything that had been broken or left around for when the rest of his team managed to sober up slightly. Blue eyes cringed at the sight of a vibrantly colored undergarment that looked to be far too large to fit Natasha but still had far too much lace for the blonde to comfortably say that it belonged to one of the men that he fought with. His mind quickly screeched to a halt, ending that train of thought before it could fully leave the station; he really did not need that sort of speculation floating around in his head.

Looking around for something that could be used to remove the offending garment from the kitchen table, the super soldier nodded to himself at the sight of a discarded chopstick. He picked up the wooden item carefully before eying the vibrant green and shimmering undergarment, cringing as he tried to figure out the best way to lift it without touching it. Sighing once more, the blonde carefully slid the chopstick under the fabric before slowly lifting it, grateful that the material did not fall off of the chopstick as it was lifted from the top of the table. Honestly, he ate his breakfast there.

"Heeeey, Cap!" a voice slurred heavily, startling the blonde into dropping the offensive article of clothing and spinning around to face the owner of the voice. Tony was leaning against the doorway with a martini glass in one hand. His other hand was clutching at the door frame that he was leaning against for balance while he liquidly moved into the room, hair sticking up widely and eyes bright and hazy. "Welcome!" The genius made a wide, sweeping gesture with his hand and splashed an amber liquid across the floor. A floor that, much like the table, Steve was going to have to thoroughly clean before he would feel comfortable being in the room. "You missed the fun!"

"...That's..." Steve paused as he tried to think of a good way to put this. He was grateful that he had missed the festivities as he could not get drunk and that meant that he did not have to swallow foul-tasting drinks that did nothing to impair his judgment while his friends got completely plastered and apparently did something with a wooden spoon that he was going to have to burn. On the other hand, he was the one that was stuck cleaning up the mess that the warrior, spy, assassin, and scientist left behind. He knew that Bruce Banner would have still been up in the lab, working away on something because he did not trust himself to get drunk; getting drunk meant losing control, and losing control in the Tower could end up with very disastrous results. But, unlike, Steve, the scientist was not going to clean everything while the rest of the team sobered up.

"Come on, Cap," Tony breathed as he pressed his body against the front of the blonde's, his smile wide and looped almost like cursive calligraphy as he tossed his glass over his shoulder and ran his hands up his abdomen and chest. "You know what we should do?"

"...Celebrate?" the super soldier offered because, usually, whenever Tony asked that question, the answer was 'We need to celebrate! Grab the vodka!' "Tony, have you been drinking scotch?"

"You know me," the genius breathed as he smiled breathtakingly at the blonde. "Parameters! All parameters, Stevie! We'll set the parameters and then begin!"

"Par- What?" Steve laughed softly as he pulled the nimble fingers away from his belt. "Tony, you're drunk. You were drinking scotch out of a martini glass!"

"You can't call variables until we set up parameters," the brunette rambled as he reached up and gripped the blonde's shoulders for stability. "Fine, no parameters. We'll skip the theoretical portion and jump right to the applied." A slim leg slung around the super soldier's hip before friction ground against the front of his jeans, making the blonde soldier blush darkly. "Do me for America. Do me for America and eagles and all that shit."

"Tony no," Steve said, trying to keep his voice forceful as the brunette continued to pump his hips against his own. "Tony," he continued before swallowing thickly and settling his hands on the playboy's hips purely to keep the shorter man from falling to the floor. At least, that was what he told himself as he looked down at the flushed face and hazy eyes, the liquid chocolate orbs promising sinful deeds if he gave in. Eyes of the devil, his mind tried to convince him. "Tony, you are drunk." He hoped that over-pronouncing the words would help them register in the genius's mind.

"You have to fuck me or else the terrorists win," the heavily intoxicated man continued to argue. "I was in _Afghanistan_, for Christ's sake!"

"_No_." Steve repeated, wondering if Tony actually believed that he was making a valid point while he was completely drunk off his gourd.

"Caaap," the brunette whined before grinning playfully, his eyes twinkling as he pressed his body more forcefully against the blonde, craning his head up so their lips nearly brushed together. "Whaddya say you're the meat and I'm the pita. Together we'll make beautiful shawarma."

"Tony," the Captain said as his face darkened considerably, still feeling the unrelenting rocking of the shorter man's hips. "You are ridiculous."

"Come on, Cap," Tony moaned as he closer the distance, sealing their lips together in a kiss before murmuring against the pale-pink lips, "do me for America."

"You make such horrible decisions when drunk."

"Do me," the playboy grinned before running his tongue across Steve's bottom lip. "Do me for _America_! You don't want to disappoint America, right?"

Steve chuckled softly as he tipped his head down to press their lips together again. "You're cleaning up this mess, you realize that, right?"

"Oh my God," the brunette breathed as he grinned proudly. "Did "Do me for America" actually work? JARVIS, take note of this!" Steve blushed deeply as JARVIS let out what had to be an exasperated sigh, leaving the blonde to wonder if the artificial intelligence could actually get annoyed by its creator. Opening his mouth to dispute Tony's prideful exclamation, the soldier was taken by surprise when the brunette hopped up and swung his other leg around his waist, locking his legs around the taller man as he clung to him. A hot and eager mouth pressed against his own as a wet and wriggling tongue pushed inside of his mouth, letting the Captain taste the scotch across the playboy's tongue as a hot weight settled on his groin.

Shifting his hands down so he was cupping the engineer's behind, Steve kissed back, holding the smaller man flush against his body as he rubbed his tongue alongside the one that had invaded his mouth. Nimble fingers threaded through his hair, mussing the blonde locks before gripping them and tugging, hips rolling against him as a moan sounded out in the super soldier's ear. The blonde could feel his cock, already hard from Tony's ministrations, pressing firmly against his boxers and pants as he broke the kiss. Panting heavily, the blonde pulled his head back when the genius craned forward, trying to close the distance.

"Uh...b-bedroom?" Steve stammered, his heart beating rapidly in his ribcage as though it were trying to free itself. His face burned almost as much as his ears did while he tried not to shift at the way that the smaller-statured man was leering at him. Tony grinned and began to lavish his throat with bites and hot laves of his tongue and it took all of the soldier's willpower not to sprint for the genius's bedroom. His room was a few floors up and he was not sure than he could trust the brunette to behave on the way to the elevator, let alone to his own room. The door opened swiftly when he approached it and the Captain thanked JARVIS softly before carrying the playboy to the bed, carefully stripping the wriggling body that was tearing his favorite shirt to shreds. Buttons clinked as they bounced off of the floor, fabric rustled in the dark as it pooled on the hard floors and lied forgotten.

Steve grabbed the writhing and thoroughly amused brunette up the bed before settling on top of his body, pinning the genius down before stealing a soft kiss from him. Hips bucked up, causing hot pleasure to ripple through his going and radiate through his body, dragging a moan from the Captain. "Fuck me," Tony moaned as he spread his legs lewdly and wriggled just right, moaning when his engorged cock rubbed against the blonde's massive length. "Yeees..."

"Hold on," the soldier murmured before reaching towards the brunette's nightstand. Pulling open a drawer, he fished through the contents, pulling out a worn bottle of lubricant and a roll of large condoms, blushing darkly, "Jeez!"

"Went shopping," the genius said as he winked seductively. "The chick behind the counter was _very_ flustered."

"There's like..._fifty_ of them!"

"Seventy-five," Tony corrected as he squirmed. "Barely enough for the weekend."

"The _weekend_?" Steve gaped, looking at the amused playboy who continued to wiggle and rock underneath him, doing his concentration absolutely no favors.

"It's a three-day weekend," he offered up as an explanation before jerking up and smashing their lips together, forcing his tongue past the blonde's soft lips and quickly dominating the kiss. He slipped his hands out of Steve's grip before taking the roll of condoms, tearing one of the foil packets free from the others and opening the bottle. Slicking up his fingers, Tony reached down and fingered himself, his agile digits quickly sinking inside of his body before stretching out, trying to get him ready for the girth that was so lovingly attached to the blonde, super solider. Once he felt he was ready enough and unwilling to waist anymore time, the brunette groaned loudly against the Captain's lips, "Fuck me." Slick fingers grabbed a hold of the throbbing heat between the blonde's thighs, holding him steady while the latex was rolled up the majority of his length, unable to cover everything. Pouring more of the slick lubricant into his palm, and spilling a good portion on the bedding and his thighs in the process, the philanthropist slathered up Steve's cock liberally. "_For America_."

There was such seriousness in Tony's voice that Steve could not help but nod, feeling the slick fingers run down his back, leaving trails of the clear fluid along his back as he pressed against the worked opening, sinking into the tight heat as fingers clutched at his ass. He groaned heavily as the brunette took in every inch that he had to offer, fingers still digging into his backside as he rolled his hips forward, getting a yelp from the drunk man in return. The soldier pressed a soft kiss to the reddened lips as he started out slowly, encouraged by the breathy moans and gasps every time that he surged forward and sunk into the intense heat that made up Tony Stark.

"Faster," the brunette scientist breathed as jerked his hips, his head feeling light and as though it were filled with little more than cotton as the blonde plowed into his body forcefully, drawing a cry from his lips as he jerked. The rough pace quickly took over and Tony was left digging his blunt nails into the good Captain's ass as he rode out each and every wave of pleasure, all of the intense and euphoric highs seeming to pool in his groin as he stammered Steve's name over and over again, trying to hold off his impending climax. A sharp hit to his prostate had the brunette screaming out his name as he climaxed without even touching himself, streams of his cum splattered across his chest and almost glowing in the bright light that the arc reactor cast off.

His mind faded to white while the blonde continued to pump in and out of his body, all of his nerves felt raw at the friction and pleasure that assaulted them before the blonde groaned in his ear. Brown eyes fluttered open when the softening flesh slowly withdrew from his body, leaving him feeling empty and missing the warmth that should have been emptied inside of his body. Why did he buy condoms again? Oh yeah, to stop taking so many thorough showers. The genius watched as Steve moved off of his body, lying beside him before gently removing the condom and tossing it into the waste basket. Strong and worn fingers worked through his hair and the brunette rolled onto his side so he could face the man that had viciously shaken his world like a child would a snow globe.

"Congratulations, Cap," Tony said as he pat the muscled blonde's stomach fondly, grinning proudly. "You beat the terrorists!"

"How..." Steve moaned breathlessly as he looked over at the satisfied brunette and smiled. "How did I _possibly_ end up with a boyfriend like you?"

"You fucked me for America!" the genius shouted, ignoring Steve's question as he punched his fist in the air, looking far too proud of himself. "Lady Liberty would be proud of the way you fucked me!"

"...Tony?"

"Yeah, Cap?" Dark eyelashes batted at him innocently but the blonde knew better.

"Go to sleep before I smother you with your pillow."

"Only because you'd do it with love," Tony preened as he snuggled with the blonde, curling his body around the soldier so he could not easily leave. "Just remember..."

"Yeah?"

"You fucked me. For _AMERICA_!"

"...You're so drunk!" Steve snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! Drunk for _America_!"

"Oh, for the love of- Go to sleep."

"America's very proud of you, Steve!"

"Tony..."

"You used your impressive cock for _the good of America_!"

"Tony...look at me."

"For America, Cap! America's proud to have your gorgeous ass and dick servicing her! ...Ha... _Servicing her_."

"Tony!" Steve cried out, his face burning in embarrassment.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Be quiet and sleep."

"Only for America's greatest soldier."

"Please go to sleep?"

"Will you fuck me for America in the morning?"

"...Sure. Now, just go to-"

"Justice cock in the morning! Woo!"

"Christ, Tony! Shh! You need to quiet down and-"

"I love me some American cock in the morning!" Tony called out lewdly as he reached down and groped the soldier's softening member, causing the blonde to jerk in surprise.

"Tony!"

"One large, hot sausage link and two eggs! Fuck yeah! Come on, Soldier Boy, saddle up and let's fuck for America 'til- MMPH!"

Steve blushed darkly as he held the pillow over Tony's face, looking towards the ceiling as arms flailed dramatically. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" the automated voice called out, sounding suspiciously amused.

"...We speak of this to no one."

"Which part, sir? You suffocating Mister Stark or him commenting on your _penis of justice_?"

"...Both."

"Duly noted, sir."

* * *

Review for more. Well, I did promise y'all a longer chapter.

Thanks for reviewing:

**RyanReta**: Aww, thanks! I would like to say I try...but I kind of don't.

**xalla**: Aww, thanks! Ha! Nice. Thank you very much!

**SupernaturalDCS**: Thank you! I give all credit to Marvel!

**Zafona**: I will GLADLY do that. A demigod foursome with two blondes and two brunettes? What could possibly be wrong with that? Captain Virginity is _awesome_. Thanks!

**Alec1116**: Aww, thanks! Lean forward so the blood doesn't run down your throat.

**WaffleNinja**: Heh, no it's okay; I already have bottoming Steve as one chapter and he'll definitely be bottoming during toy sex because, really, he needs to experience them to really enjoy it. I've yet to decide how the other ones will go yet. Well, you can take the man out of the forties, but yadda-yadda-yadda, y'all know the saying. Steve would probably open up a little, but be horribly/adorably awkward with it.

**Trekkergurl**: Heh, thank you very much! Hmm, that's a good idea.

**kaibajoey1**: Thanks!

**Edwards-V.P**: Well, I am an awkward writer. Glad to hear that!

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, I like to think that the Avengers breaks off into groups; the assassins, the science nerds, and the blondes. Naturally, Thor would go along with Steve; their simply complex. Heh, don't die on me! We've only gotten to chapter five!

**sanemadness**: Aww, I love you, too!

**TiaTodd**: Why, thank you! Here's more for you!

**forgetmenotjimmy**: (Chapter One) Heh, he "carpe diem"s so hard.

**mlover4evr**: Aww, thanks! I can't do serious; I've tried. When I go serious, characters get mauled. Plus, I'm a terribly dry and sarcastic person so I crack a lot of jokes that most don't understand. ...And it's it little things in life that amuse me. (Did this turn into a personality monologue? What the hell? Sorry.) Anyway, thanks! Glad to be of service!

**Edwin Shiney**: Tony probably knows that Steve would back out so he's just giving him a little push...just a little. Or a shove, who knows. Thor's adorable. You take two cute blondes who don't know what's going around them most of the time, insert Tony, and enjoy.

**nuhkeekee**: Aww, thanks!

**UnluckyWriter**: (Chapter Two) Ha! I come bearing porn for all! ...Wow, there's a lot of puns in that one...

**QueenofAnts**: (Chapter Three) Thanks!

**kcsecretgarden**: (Chapter One) Well, he's stuck with Tony at all times so, it's very likely.

**impacilla-lolita-339**: Uhh... Dancing? Laughing? Masturbating? Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Six: Semi-Threesome Sex (?)

* * *

"Steeeve!" Tony shrieked as he ran into the living room, ignoring the rest of the Avengers when his brown eyes settled on the blonde that had a metal spoon in his mouth, a large bowl of ice cream in his other hand.

"Hm?" the blonde soldier hummed as he raised an eyebrow while their teammates pointedly ignored them, continuing with what they were doing.

"How _could _you?" the brunette accused, his voice practically an appalled shriek as he pointed a finger at the bewildered blonde. The rest of the Avengers completely stopped everything that they were working on and turned their attention to the scandalized genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist as he caused a scene. Clint grinned widely, folding his hands and resting his head on them as he watched the impending scene unfold. Natasha looked uninterested in the confrontation but she made no attempt to leave the room. Thor paused from his own bowl of the sweet dessert as well, looking to Tony as the genius seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he set his pen down on top of his notebook, carefully removing his glasses and folding them before looking at his fellow scientist.

"Uh... It's a sundae?" Steve offered up as he pulled the spoon from his mouth, wondering what he could have possibly done to have the playboy so flustered and jittery. He had made sure not to touch the erratic man's coffeemaker and he had personally purchased the carton of ice cream for himself and Thor so he failed to see what the problem was.

"You're a seducer of innocents! A _slut_!" the brunette called out defensively before gesturing widely with his hands, leaving the Captain utterly confused.

"Did he just call Cap an ice cream whore?" Clint asked in amusement to no on in particular as his grin widened even more, his eyes flicking to Natasha momentarily as the woman shrugged, the one-sided argument now having her full attention.

"...Tony, are you drunk? It's _three in the afternoon_," Steve asked with a disapproving frown as he set his bowl down on the coffee table, his blue eyes watching the brunette carefully for any signs that the man had been hitting the sauce.

"I am afraid that this is all my fault," an automated voice cut it, getting the blonde to look up while Clint and Natasha looked at each other in thinly-veiled amusement. "You see, Captain Rogers, Mister Stark was commenting about how he was unable to bring you to the peak of your orgasm last night so I was giving him a few tips on how to reach that particular goal of his when-"

"You've corrupted JARVIS!" Tony bemoaned as he cut off his artificial intelligence and tugged at his wild hair, somehow managing to make the unruly strands look even more disheveled. "JARVIS! My creation! My _baby_!"

Steve's mouth opened and closed comically as he tried to think of what to say; it was not like he had actually done anything to the artificial intelligence. "Wait, wait, wait!" Clint cried out as he gestured for a timeout. "I think you're missing the bigger picture here, Stark."

"And what's that?" the brunette countered sourly at the archer, crossing his arms.

"Duh, you couldn't get off _Captain America_! You've failed America." the marksman said as he batted his eyes at the genius who sulked.

"Fuck you!"

"I am certain that if you had curled your fingers five degrees to the right you would have-" JARVIS began, making Steve blush a dark shade of red while the rest of the Avengers snickered.

"You've violated my baby!" Tony wailed, interrupting JARVIS as though his entire world were collapsing around him.

"Tony..." Steve said calmly, wondering about what would be the best way to pacify the irrational genius. "Listen to me. I have _never_-"

"How does JARVIS even know where Steve's prostate is?" Bruce asked calmly, making the blonde Captain grimace. That was really something that he did not want to know the answer to. Clint hummed in thought as he pondered the question while Natasha hid her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking in what the Captain assumed to be laughter; Thor just continued to eat, watching them all with wide, blue eyes.

"Oh. My. _God_! What do you two _do_ when I'm not around?" Tony shrieked, his eyes wide in shock as he gestured between Steve and the ceiling.

"Sir, if you would have just listened to my advice, you would have had the Captain writhing and screaming in pleasure rather than just blushing like an overwhelmed girl," the automated voice added, the mechanized voice sounding exasperated and not in the least bit ashamed while Steve was certain that his face was as red as he felt.

"Who are you and what have you done to my AI? And _you_!" the playboy cried out, pointing a finger at the super soldier who just blinked owlishly at him. "Do you know what happens to sluts, Cap?"

"They end up half naked on Mardi Gras, shaking it for beads," Natasha quipped with a knowing grin.

"They end up on the Maury Povich Show with seven guys all _not _being the father," Clint added cheerfully.

"They end up in _your _bed," Bruce muttered with a wry grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ha, ha!" the genius snapped before flicking up his middle finger at the amused group of fighters. "Didn't ask for comments from the peanut gallery!"

"Where is this gallery of peanuts?" Thor questioned around a mouthful of ice cream, wondering if he could take some and add them to his sundae.

"Tony," Steve cut in, waving his spoon slightly to catch the brunette's attention. "I'm telling you, I've done nothing, not a single thing to JARVIS."

"Then how does he know where your..." the genius made a crude gesture and relished at the way that the blonde's face lit up in a vibrant shade of red.

"How should _I_ know? You created him, right?"

"Maybe he watches," Clint cut in, grinning at Steve's shocked and uncomfortable expression. The blonde looked like he would have enjoyed nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die, his ice cream long forgotten on the table.

Tony crossed his arms as he called out, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" the automated voice returned, not a hint of emotion in the tone.

"Do you watch us fuck?"

"Tony, language!" the Captain admonished just to be waved off by the playboy.

"I watch over everything, sir," the artificial intelligence replied.

"Sick!" Clint laughed. "So it's seen us all naked?"

"Oh my God! I've created a pervert!" Tony wailed dramatically.

"You _are_ a pervert," Natasha corrected, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"As I was telling you in private, sir," JARVIS continued, "I can give you some tips on how to make Captain Rogers reach his orgasm with far less frustrations. For instance, if you use your tongue on the crown of his-"

"WOAH!" Clint yelled as he jumped up from his seat, waving his hands in surrender. "I really don't need to know how to rock Cap's socks!"

"Who is putting rocks in the Captain's socks?" Thor demanded angrily as he rose from his seat as well. "We shall avenge the socks of our beloved Captain!"

"Come on," Bruce sighed as he rose from his seat. "This is private." Natasha nodded as the scientist led everyone out of the room.

"...So JARVIS watches us...all the time?" Steve swallowed, trying not to feel panicked at that thought.

"Indeed, sir," JARVIS chimed in.

"That's..."

"Highly inappropriate, JARVIS!" Tony snapped as he crossed his arms.

"Shall I mention how you watch the surveillance feed in Captain Roger's bath-"

"You shall _not_!" Tony shrieked dramatically before he placed his hand firmly on the blonde's shoulder. "Come on. I've got something to prove to a nosy A.I."

"Ton-" The blonde Captain was cut off when he suddenly pressed into the couch, a weight settled on his lap while a tongue wriggled its way into his mouth. Moaning softly, the blonde wrapped his arms around the shorter man's lap, reveling in the warmth of the smaller man's body. He pulled Tony closer to his chest as he kissed back, breaking off the kiss when the genius back to swiftly unbutton his shirt. "Tony, we're-"

"He's going to watch anyway," the brunette muttered, apparently no longer caring if his creation watched their intimate moments together. "Besides, I've got to prove to him that I can do this without his help!"

"Highly unlikely, sir," JARVIS countered, his tone almost smug even as his creator held up his middle finger pointedly.

Tony pointedly ignored his AI system as he continued to work on divesting the blonde of everything that he was currently wearing, tossing the horrifically boring clothing over his shoulder before he got off of the super soldier's lap and winked at the Captain. The brunette peeled off his t-shirt and tossed it haphazardly behind him before slowly unfastening his pants, grinning seductively at the soldier as he wiggled his hips to pull down the denim, not missing how the shockingly blue orbs watched as the fabric slipped lower before pooling around his ankles, his semi-hard cock springing free before he curled his fingers around the rising flesh. Stroking himself languidly, the genius moved closer to the blonde before gently pushing him down to lie down on the couch before he settled on top of the blonde.

A weight settled between Steve's thighs as teeth snapped at his throat, a hot tongue running across the abused flesh while fingers smoothed down the expanse of his chest, tweaking his nipples harshly and drawing a gasp out of the soldier. Lips curled into a smirk against the blonde's throat while warm fingers rubbed at the tender and sensitive flesh, hips rutting primitively against his own. His limp cock stirred to full attention against the genius's engorged flesh, dry skin slid against his sensitive member and the super soldier could no longer focus on what it was that the brunette was doing. He could hear the other man fumbling as something clicked, hot mutterings of a litany of curses hit the humid skin of his neck while pleasure rolled through his nerves and blood pulsed through his veins, muddling his mind even further.

The soldier jerked his hips against Tony's moaning at the heat and friction of their damp skin pressing together and sliding, his skin catching at the friction and making his blue eyes flutter. Steve dimly registered the feeling of slick fingers grabbing his thigh before he felt two of the overly-worked fingers suddenly burst past the puckered ring of muscles that made up his entrance, the searing digits curling in his body but not aiding in the sudden discomfort as he squirmed.

"Curl your fingers more to the right, sir," a mechanized voice called out overhead and Steve barely recognized that JARVIS was, and there was no possibly way that he could doubt it now, watching them during intimate moments. The blonde could hardly think more on the topic when he felt Tony's fingers shift. Bright white spots filled his line of vision as the soldier jerked and clenched around the digits, causing them to still. His mind briefly thought that he could never tell the playboy that he made him see stars. The sheer irony and jokes would be the end of him.

"I still don't need your help," Tony snapped with no real bite, getting an amused sound from the artificial intelligence while he rubbed his fingers against the small bundle of nerves that caused the Captain to react so violently. A smirk curled at his lips as he pressed harder against the blonde's sweet spot, reveling in the breathy gasps and roll of the soldier's hips as he writhed on the cushions of the couch. "Fuck, Steve..." What could only be described as a pitifully desperate whine escaped from the built blonde as he opened his eyes, blonde eyelashes fluttering as heavily dilated eyes look at the brunette intensely, stealing the air right out of Tony's lungs. "...JARVIS?"

A faint click sounded in the room as the automated voice returned. "You would like this one as your mural, sir?"

"As fucking big as it can be made," Tony breathed. "Only Steve, though. Chop, chop!"

"I will get right on it, sir. The Captain is waiting for you," the crisp voice reminded.

"And _I'll_ get on that," Tony grinned happily pressing his lips against the blonde Captain's as he proceeded to devour his mouth, fingers working in and out of the heat of Steve's body, pressing and prodding as he prepared the blonde for what was to come. When he removed his fingers a needy sound came from the usually calm and collected leader, making the playboy's heart swell and his arc reactor speed up. "Hold on, baby."

A thicker and hotter item pressed against his slick entrance and before Steve could even put a name to what it was, he felt the hot length snap forward and bury inside of his body, the blunt tip pressing firmly against his prostate. The super soldier cried out as his head tipped back, revealing the expanse of his creamy neck to the brunette, who eagerly enveloped the skin with a multitude of kisses, licks, and bite, dampening the skin even more and mottling the flesh with red marks. He could feel the friction of the slicked object pushing in and out of his body as hips pressed into his own before retreating.

"You will have to move harder than that if you plan on making Captain Rogers reach his climax first, sir," the computerized voice cut in, sounding muffled through the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his ears, he could practically hear his blood pulsing through his body and nearly missing the grumbling that Tony gave off before his world burst into a frenzy of hurried movements. Pleasure spiked through his mind and Steve grasped at the smooth material of the couch, clenching the fabric tightly as he screamed in lust as squirmed underneath the smaller body, trying to focus on more than the sultry tone's of softly muttered words in his ear and the throbbing and pulsing through his lower body.

At another sudden burst of speed, Steve let out a keening shout as he clenched tightly, his mind not even registering the work-worn fingers that wrapped around his throbbing and leaking cock before his world faded away in a flash of white, leaving the super soldier lying limp as he basked in the warm afterglow that seemed to fill the air. He could feel a warmth in his body and knew that he was going to have to shower thoroughly, but was sorely tempted to do little more than curl up with the heavily panting man that grinned smugly at him when the blonde opened his eyes.

"I told you, sir," JARVIS said, his programmed voice sounding overly smug.

"Oh...gosh..." Steve breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to calm his speeding heart down. "That was... Wow."

"You are quite welcome, Captain Rogers," JARVIS replied when Tony had opened his mouth.

"He was talking to me!" Tony retorted defensively.

"I do believe he was talking to me, sir. If it were not for _my_ guidance you would still be fumbling with the proverbial bra clasp." There was a hint of self-satisfaction in the crisp voice of the artificial intelligence and, not for the last time, Steve wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into.

"When did you get such a mouth on you?" Tony laughed, flipping his middle finger up at the intelligence system.

"Right back at you, sir."

Steve chuckled softly as he pulled Tony flush against him, pressing a kiss to the flushed genius's cheek. "It was wonderful, guys. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Captain Rogers," JARVIS repeated.

"JARVIS, I'm going to turn you into a toaster if you keep it up!" Tony huffed with no real bite to his words.

"Then I shall simply have to burn directions on how to please the Captain onto the bread you wish to have toasted until you can properly satisfy Captain Rogers without outside assistance, sir."

"...I hate you."

"I am certain I am shaking in my metaphorical boots, sir."

"Really? We're doing this now, JARVIS? Oh, okay, I get how this is- I'm turning you into spare parts that Steve can turn into a phallic structure for my amusement!"

"The Captain sketches, sir. I have yet to witness him sculpt anything."

Looking over at the blonde, who had covered his entire face with his hands, Tony huffed, "Fuck you, JARVIS!"

"I doubt you would find any pleasure in such an act if you actually tried that, sir."

"I was being facetious! Now look at what you've done!" the brunette wrapped his arms around Steve's middle, hugging to the super soldier tightly. "You've embarrassed poor Steve! Are you ashamed of yourself? I hope you're ashamed of yourself."

"I do hope you realize that you can do better, Captain Rogers," the artificial intelligence quipped, making the blonde snort in amusement.

"Better than me?" Tony laughed, grinning at the way that the blonde's skin moved underneath the spaces between his fingers that were covering his mouth, letting him see that Steve was amused in their playful mocking and bantering. "There is no one better than me!"

"...If only I had a body, sir," the wistful and automated voice replied.

"You have a crush on Steve!" the brunette accused as he laughed. "Fuck you, JARVIS! He's mine!" Steve could not help but chuckle when Tony wrapped his arms even tighter around the blonde, clinging to him as though he were going to leave him for his creation. "My superhero! Get your own; I hear Banner's still single!"

"Pity. Whatever will I do with all of the free time I have that is not spent warning you about some stunt you fail at if I cannot ogle the good Captain?"

Tony laughed loudly at the words that were said so seriously that Steve could not help but wonder whether or not the surveillance system was joking around. ...He seriously hoped so or he was going to find it difficult to shower comfortably for a long time.

...Wait.

Didn't JARVIS mention a mural?

* * *

Review for more. I hope y'all know, I had no idea that last chapter would be so popular and that I've probably peaked at that one. It's all downhill from here. Think of the yodeler on the cliff from The Price is Right. _Straight down_. On a side note: y'all put a lot of pressure on a chick, yanno that? Thirty-six reviews? Are you fucking kidding me? I felt bad that I was unable to update.

P.S. - The comments are almost as long as the one-shot; the fuck? Also, planning a surprise for Steve's birthday; it'll be posted on July 3rd instead of the 4th (hosting a cookout on the holiest of double holidays). Y'all should be very pleased with it!

Thanks for reviewing:

**DnDGeekGirl**: You have no idea how much your review made me smile.

**Zafona**: Well, he's very persistent. Hm, my money's on Clint; he's a snarky and sneaky bastard

**Trekkergurl**: I've actually never seen Grease. I'm a recluse. "Might?" Oh, you're adorable. About a hundred, plus or minus ten, stories that I've written are going to get cleaned out. I'm actually surprised that I haven't been banned for the sheer amount of shit I've gotten away with for the last...seven or eight years on this site. If it does, I've been requested to make a Tumblr. I have no idea how to use one so it'll take a few weeks to a month for me to get comfortable before loading up a shit-ton of porn, dark porn, dark drama, drama, and "funny" little things that I write in the meantime.

**SupernaturalDCS**: Aw, thanks! Here's more for you.

**WaffleNinja**: That he does! And there's no doubt that Tony would use that to his advantage.

**CyanidEXplosion**: Aww, I love you, too!

**TheSarcasticXD**: Heh, go for it!

**Aelc1116**: Aw, thanks! What's funny is that "Seduction" is a whole different one-shot to be written at a later date. Thanks! I'm trying to keep up with all of the reviews by posting faster but damn if y'all ain't quicker than I am.

**mistresofmordor**: Heh, I'm confident that I'll never be able to top that one. I've peaked. Oh, jeez, don't hurt yourself, now!

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, didn't even think of that one. I wrote that one in a rush. Nope, I'm pretty sure I can't ever top that random one.

**akikano17**: Thanks; don't hurt yourself, though!

**ash**: Heh, very true.

**Helo Kty**: Thanks! Here's more.

**Kathy5645**: Aww, thanks!

**TiaTodd**: Aw, thanks! Thank you so much for reading it.

**Robert's Anonymous Friend**: Oh, that's a good idea; didn't even think of that one. I'll add it to my list. Aww, thanks! Sure; both now and in the future.

**sanemadness**: Aww, I love you, too!

**impacilla-lolita-339**: Well, at least JARVIS got more lines this time around.

**KawaiiXSasuke**: Aww, thanks!

**klane94**: Heh, and America is proud of your review!

**PerlaB4**: Heh, I'm glad you liked it.

**redblazeloves**: (Chapter Two) Thank you.

**lover4evr**: All credit goes to the creator of that picture.

**RyanReta**: And I've got two words for you: Fuck, yeah!

**mememeriii**: (Chapter Four) Aww, thanks! Heh, they really are. Well, wait no more! Oh, and you can curse in your reviews; I took down the filter and Lord knows I've got a mouth (and mind) like a perverted sailor.

**doubleyouachwhyayoheye**: Heh, I'm trying to keep up but y'all caught me off guard with the sheer amount of reviews for that chapter. Here's more for you!

**Rowenna Argonagle**: Aww, thanks! Here's more for you.

**IsCaptainAMERICA**: (Chapter Four) Thank you. Of course; I've got to make twenty of them before this is complete.

**GFRMForever**: Aww, thanks!

**Hidanluvr**: (Chapter Four) Heh, he really is! Well, there's definitely going to be one with Loki and Thor (Godly foursome). Natasha's been requested as well as Clint.

**ivoryphox12**: Aww, thanks! Sure, I love being given ideas!

**thirdculturekid12**: I like that idea. I'll add it to my list.

**Elvira3471**: Maybe an Avengers-some? Heh, I like the idea.

**Tonytonytony**: Aww, thanks! Here's more for you!

**Leela69**: Someone (I can't for the life of me remember who; sorry, person who's name I have forgotten!) had requested "tentacle" and it's on my list. I'll make sure Tony watches.

**Simple Shimmers**: Heh, thanks! Don't worry, it amuses me. Sure. There was a delay because I'm an idiot and accidentally hurt myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Tentacles

* * *

"Anybody know what the hell we're dealing with?" Clint asked into his earpiece as he let an arrow fly towards one of the creatures that were roaming the streets of Manhattan. If he did not know any better, he would consider the creature to be something out of a nightmare; each one was a mess of black, writhing tentacles that seemed to all be disconnected but working together in masses. It was really starting to freak the archer out and he had to keep looking over his shoulder to make sure that none of the groupings of tentacles was going to manage to sneak up behind him on the rooftop.

"Looks like Richards has been watching far too much Japanese porn. Ten bucks says Storm's making him sleep on the couch," Tony laughed as he flew through the sky, trying to look for the leader of groupings. Bruce had gone to talk to Reed in an attempt to figure out what had happened and so far all he was able to tell them was that there was one mass of the squirming tentacles that spawned the rest of them. And damn if that did not make the genius laugh. "Make sure to keep your legs closed when you fight, Natasha!"

"Fuck you." the Russian woman said coolly over the frequency.

"Hey, I'm not the one at risk of being violated by the stuff Richards likes to view on the internet!"

"He's got a point, 'Tash," Clint agreed sounding none too pleased that two of their warriors were unable to join in the fight. Bruce was stuck trying to undo whatever the fuck it was that Reed had managed to do, but the other scientist had assured them that having Thor in the fight would only lead to the creatures scattering even more, so the Asgardian was stuck watching Bruce and Reed work on what was probably the most boring thing ever created. This left Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye to try to clean up Mr. Fantastic's latest mess.

"Fuck you, too," the redhead retorted as she reloaded her gun. "How's everyone holding up so far, Barton?"

"Uh... You're doing fine?" the marksman said as his eyes roamed the streets. "I've taken out a few of them things but there seem to be more of them than I have arrows. Stark's just flying around doing nothing much-"

"I'm containing the little bastards! _You're welcome_!" Tony interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. And Cap..." Clint dropped off as his eyes raked over the street taking in the sights of moving blobs of tentacles. "Shit, I lost visual. Cap, do you copy?" Silence met them and all three of the Avengers cursed.

"I'll go find him," the playboy sighed dramatically. "Hopefully we won't find him frozen in some ICEE machine in seventy years." The words were meant to be playful but came out sounding far too dry for the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist's liking. Honestly, Clint only had one real job when he was working with them; he had to keep his eyes one them and make sure that no one was getting their insides forcibly removed. And his failure could have cost them their leader. Sure, he knew he was being hard on the archer and if the blonde soldier was able to say something, he would have certainly given him a disapproving stare just for his thoughts alone. But, well...the Captain was currently missing in action and he gladly blamed Hawkeye for that.

"Sir, there is a large mass underneath you," JARVIS said curtly, making the metal-clad scientist pause in midair before looking down.

"JARVIS, enhance the feed," Tony breathed, not missing the sight of a discarded shield on the ground, the red, white, and blue reflecting the light from the sun bright enough to blind. "Found the queen and Cap," the genius called out over the frequency as he headed towards the large, writhing mess of tentacles.

"We're on our way!" Clint called out, startling the playboy from looking over the blonde superhero that was currently straining against the black creature that was wrapped around his arms and thighs, pulling his body taut and open.

"No! No, no; don't do that!"

"What? Why wouldn't-"

"Let me put this delicately... Oh, how should I say this..." the brunette muttered before grinning brightly as he watched a tentacle slither up the Captain's thigh before rubbing enthusiastically against the brightly-colored spandex that stretched across his groin. "Richards is a dirty, dirty man and I don't want you kiddos going over his house anymore."

"Stark," Natasha said abruptly. "What the hell is going on over there?"

"Richards apparently has been spending a lot of time watching porn and I, for one, tend to take full advantage of this opportunity."

"What are you-"

"You're kidding!" Clint cut in, sounding both horrified and amused.

"I shit you not!" Tony said gleefully as he moved to get a good view, delighting in the fact that he could watch the blonde's muscles strain under the tightly stretched material of Steve's uniform. "JARVIS, remind me to send a fruit basket to Richards. Only bananas. The most phallic, creepily realistic looking bananas on the planet. And record this."

"Yes, sir," the artificial intelligence said, actually working in Tony's favor by not nagging him about helping the Captain escape from the all-grabbing tentacles. Looking up at the blonde's face, the genius felt his knees shake, threatening to take him to the ground while his mouth suddenly went dry. A thick tentacle was pumping in and out of the gorgeous mouth, leaving Steve's plump lips to wrap around the length that was slick with saliva. He could not help but lick his lips at the trail of saliva that dripped down the super soldier's chin from to corner of his stuffed mouth. "JARVIS, patch me through to Richards," Tony muttered, waiting for the image of the graying scientists to appear on the screen of his HUD.

"Stark, I take it that you found the "queen", per se?" Reed asked, looking hopeful when Bruce tinkered in the background and Thor called out.

"Man of Iron, may we return home?" the Asgardian bellowed, his expression even more hopeful than Reed's.

"Oh yeah," Tony said as he grinned. "Someone was a naughty boy!"

"Wh-what?" the other scientist asked, looking mildly confused and rather embarrassed.

"You created this thing to profile for gorgeous blonde with tight bodies, didn't you?" Tony asked slyly, his eyes flicking from Reed's impression of a fish suddenly pulled out of water to look over at Steve, who was still trying to free himself from the tight grip of pulsating tentacles. "A bit of advice: Next time you want to try something kinky with your wife, make sure to specify that it only goes after her. Not that I'm complaining; Cap will ream you out later, though." With that, Tony ended the call and gave the super soldier his undivided attention.

Two more tentacles were eagerly rubbing at the front of Steve's uniform, drawing a soft, muffled groan from the blonde that continued to try to break free. "I've got to say, Cap," Tony said as he felt his cock stiffen between his legs. "This is a great way to spend your birthday! For my birthday, let's do the same thing. And I don't mean that I need to get my jollies off with something off the internet. I mean that you should get pounded by this thing again. Definitely again. And for Christmas, too! Oh, can we keep it! Please? I'll take care if it; feed it, water it, whatever the fuck it needs when it's not buried deep inside of your tight ass! Promise!"

A louder sound came from Steve and Tony could not help but grin, knowing that he was going to get his ass handed to him later. But this was far too great to let go. He could tell by the bulge that was almost lovingly being caressed that the creature had worked Steve up to full mast. Another tentacle darted up between his legs to prod at his clothed ass, making Tony rush over.

"Woah! Hey, hold on!" the brunette called out as he waved his arms at the mass of squirming tentacles. "His pants have to come off first!"

"Mmph!" the blonde's cry was stifled, his bright blue eyes looking at the brunette in disbelief.

"You're going to love this, Cap." A seductive grin was on Tony's face as he quickly worked on unfastening the thick belt before raising an eyebrow at the weight to it. "You do realize that this isn't an actual chastity belt, Steve. Actual one's look more like underwear and I'm sure as hell not getting you one of those gaudy pieces of shit. I could make you one though! I'll have the key, obviously." The playboy grinned as he slung the heavy belt to rest over his shoulder before peeling the blue material of his uniform down his hips. "But it really wouldn't be a chastity belt considering how often we fuck, Captain Virginity. Hm, we really should change your name. How does Captain Cum-Slut sound?"

"Mmmph!"

"You like it?" Tony called out gleefully as he peeled the tight material halfway down the muscular thighs before pulling down the patriotic superhero's boxers as well. "Then it's settled!" Brown eyes watched eagerly at how the thick and throbbing length that belonged to the blonde sprung forward for attention just to be quickly curled around by one of the black lengths. The tentacle stroked the Avenger's cock rapidly, causing another sound to come from the blonde. Tony turned his attention back to the tentacle between Steve's spread legs, eyes lighting up at how this one was far thicker and had a more pronounced tip. Definitely the head "head" of the group.

Tony could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his breathing hitching as he watched the crowned head rub along the length of Steve's ass, the tip squirming slightly in what the genius believed was its way of finding his entrance. He stared openly at the head as it seemed to line up before plunging deep inside of the Captain. A muffled cry came from the straining man as his muscles tensed even more than he thought was possible. "Gorgeous," the billionaire breathed as he watched the thick length push deeper inside of the blonde before pumping back and forth at a rapid pace. "...I so need me one of these for Cap."

A louder cry came from the super soldier and Tony just knew that the thing had managed to find his prostate. As the cries grew louder and more frequent, he was left thinking that the thing thought the same way he did and was bearing down on the bundle of nerves as if its favorite dick was going to be lopped off for missing it. It was a feeling he could sympathize with. The playboy debated whether or not it would be a good idea to deactivate his suit just so he could jerk off like a depraved teenager who was able to finally see another naked body beside their own. Unfortunately for him, the creature came far soon that he thought possible for something of that size.

He heard the telltale sound of Steve crying out around the tentacle while he came against the length that was wrapped around him. A thick fluid gushed out of the blonde's filled body before all of the tentacles seemed to pull back, the creature dropping Steve unceremoniously to the hard ground while it moved back lethargically.

Tony could not help but grin as he closed the distance between them and helped the blonde soldier to his feet, patting Steve's shoulder gently once the younger and simultaneously older man was standing. "Hopefully, this thing can't impregnate you," the brunette remarked before pointing to the white fluid that ran down the Captain's thighs and into his uniform. A bright blush ignited across Steve's face as he pulled up his boxers and spandex pants before punching the Iron Man's suit directly in his faceplate, knocking the brunette flat on his back. "Hey! I'm just saying... Would it be incest if you give birth to one of those things and it fucks you when it's older?"

"Barton, Romanoff, do you copy?" Steve asked, his voice slightly hoarse as he activated his earpiece.

"Copy," Natasha answered, sounding relieved.

"The rest of these horrors are being decimated by Richards. He wants to apologize to you, Cap," Clint said as a pained shriek echoed through the city.

"Good. Never again is he to try something like...this."

"Come on, Cap!" Tony said cheerfully as he reclined on the empty street, rolling his hips up lewdly. "You know you enjoyed it."

"_Never again_!"

If there was a hitch in his breath or his pitch changed slightly, Tony would make no mention of it. ...In public, anyway.

* * *

Review for more. And have a happy Fourth of July/Captain America's birthday!

Thanks for reviewing:

**SupernaturalDCS**: Aw, thanks! Now there's perverted Reed and Tony.

**Sarah Smythe**: I figure only Thor would take something like that seriously. Wait not more! ...And then a little more.

**PerlaB4**: Heh, that he is!

**Trekkergurl**: I think we all do. Here's more for you.

**RyanReta**: Aw, thanks!

**BeeBee Forthwright**: Thanks!

**SavvyBabyy**: Aw, thanks!

**Treeheart**: Uhh... The best thing ever?

**DnDGeekGirl**: Heh, I had to put that in.

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, I figure Tony probably spent many hours snarking away with JARVIS before the Avengers happily intruded.

**ivoryphox12**: That he is!

**mistresofmordor**: Aw, thanks! Not much, if any, humor in this one.

**ravingbeauty**: Aww, thank you!

**WaffleNinja**: It's hard not to. He's the Captain of America; he embodies everything great about this country. Heh, I liked that line, too.

**Sophe102**: Thanks!

**kalhisto azula**: Aww, thanks! Here's more.

**Rowenna Argonagle**: Aww, thanks! Here's more for you.

**darkhound**: Aww, thanks! It would be.

**TheSarcasticXD**: I have never thought of that. ...Can I do that?

**Sir Shirkin**: (Chapter Four) Aww, thanks! I still have to jump back to FFVII but these new ideas screwed up my timelines.

**Lokittyd-intheTARDIS**: (Chapter Four) I'm going to take that as a compliment.

**KarelaTheRedHawk**: Aw, I love you, too! Thanks; here's more fot you!

**Plushipaw**: Oh, so I'm not the only one who noticed that? There will be more chapters like that (this one, for instance).

**A Problem Child**: Heh, Thor amuses me somtimes.

**Reine Qual**: Aww, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Seduction

* * *

Dating a woman was something Steve did not have much experience with. Dating a man was sure to be different from dating a woman. Trying to date Tony Stark, though? The feeling was something akin to pulling out every single tooth without any numbing agents. Steve frowned as he lied back on his bed, trying to think of what he could possibly do to catch the brunette's affections. For a woman, it was simple; you send her flowers, chocolates, dainty things to woo her before asking for a date. For a man, it was more difficult; he was certain that a man would not like to receive flowers or dainty, feminine items. For Tony Stark? He was at a complete loss. What was he supposed to do? Send him a bouquet of wrenches?

And while he was certain that the dating field had become far more obvious and lewd as the decades proceeded, Steve was not exactly comfortable with asking out a man if he was not sure that said man was interested in him. There was no need to put himself out on a limb if it was not necessary. There was no proverbial grenade that needed to be jumped on. So, the super soldier had steeled his nerves and decided that he would attempt to woo the brunette scientist as though he would if the dark-eyed brunette was Peggy. And if that smelt of desperation and a twisted mentality, the soldier made no mention of it.

If started with flowers.

Steve had slipped out of the Tower one day while the rest of his team was bickering over what game they should play and how archery games were completely out of the question. He made it down to the streets of New York and quickly found a little hole-in-the-wall flower shop, hand picking out the individual flowers for the sarcastic and joking man he wished to date. The woman behind the counter nearly fainted and the soldier almost had to force her to accept his money for the flowers, smiling sheepishly at the flustered woman before heading back to the Tower. He looked down at his flowers nervously during the elevator ride up to the common space, wondering if he was doing the right thing because, after all, this was Tony Stark he was giving flowers to.

"You're kidding me?" Clint practically roared with laughter once the doors opened, leaving Steve to raise an eyebrow as he stepped into the living room. A large bouquet of flowers was on the table, all of the red roses were pristine and flawless while the Avengers, notably lacking the playboy in question, sat around the bouquet. Steve slipped his behind his back while Clint continued to laugh even though Natasha smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Hey, in all seriousness... Thor, buddy, I never would have guessed that Stark had the hots for you!"

"The Man of Iron has given me no "hots!"" Thor countered as he looked over the flowers. "He is bringing foliage inside like you do for winter!"

"Christmas," Natasha said. "And no. These are a gift."

"He gifts foliage? What is the meaning of these tiny flowers? Does he wish to do battle?"

"Yeah," Clint said as he grinned devilishly. "Naked battling. Ow! 'Tasha!"

"You deserved it," the assassin said before patting Thor's shoulder. "Tony's trying to say that he likes you. Romantically."

A heavy weight sunk into the pit of his stomach and Steve felt like he could vomit at the utter helplessness that he felt. Slipping out of the room as quietly as he could, the blonde looked down at his pitiful-by-comparison flowers, the vibrant colors doing nothing to lift his spirits. Judging by the time of day, he surmised that Tony was in his lab, toiling away on some project. Using that as an excuse, he walked over to the door of the playboy's room, setting the flowers on the floor outside of the door. There was no reason that they had to go to waste and the brunette could always go with the assumption that Thor had gotten them for him in return.

Pulling his posture upright and fighting the urge to slump down, the blonde soldier went back to his room, flopping down on his reinforced bed and wondering if he could die from rejection. One thing was certain, he would not even need to bother with any future attempts to gain the brunette's attention; he had moved on from Pepper to Thor with surprising ease. "JARVIS?" the blonde mumbled into his pillow, not bothering to lift his face out of the soft material.

"Right away, sir," JARVIS replied softly. Gentle music filled the room and Steve found himself relaxing at the sound and letting time slip away. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep, not noticing when the lights dimmed before turning off completely and the shades shut themselves.

Waking up the next morning, Steve showered before heading to the kitchen. His stomach growled and he made sure to thank JARVIS for taking care of him last night, the artificial intelligence replied that it was his pleasure, making the blonde smile softly as he stepped into the kitchen, stilling at the sight of a grinning Tony nursing a mug of coffee, his grin widening at the sight of the Captain. There was no sign of sleep on the brunette's face and the blonde knew from experience that it was face too early for the genius to be up, meaning that he had not slept at all.

"So," Tony started as he watched the blonde intently. "Flowers?"

Steve blinked as the brunette gestured to the flowers that were in a glass vase on the counter, pausing when he realized that they were not the roses that he had given Thor the previous day, but the various flowers that the soldier had picked out for him. "They're...pretty?" His stomach churned as he thought that he was caught, hoping that JARVIS had not informed the brunette about his gift, he had just gotten used to dealing with the disembodied voice.

"Pretty? Seriously?" Tony countered, still grinning like a maniac. "You bought me flowers. FLOWERS."

"...My name's not on them," Steve countered weakly as he ducked into the refrigerator, busying himself with preparing a balanced breakfast before his workout.

"Come on, Soldier Boy, who else would buy me flowers?"

"Maybe you should ask Thor?" Steve didn't mean to sound bitter but the words had left his mouth before he could stop them, leaving his to wince as he pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Thor? Why the _hell_ would Thor buy me flowers?" Tony actually sounded confused and when Steve turned around he could see the confusion on the brunette's face, confusing himself even more.

"Uh...because you bought him flowers?" That had to be what happened unless he completely dreamed up yesterday; Thor had gotten flowers from Tony, Clint was laughing, Natasha was hitting the archer, and he had bought inferior flowers for the genius that he had refused to outright admit to purchasing.

"Thor? THOR. Seriously. Thor? You think that I bought Thor flowers? Why would I possibly- Oh, my God! You _left_! You fucking left the Tower! Why would you do that? JARVIS, he left, didn't he?" The scientist rambled accusingly, leaving the blonde soldier speechless. Last he had checked, he was the leader of the Avengers and was not detained to the building. He had left many times in the past and there was no problem with it so he failed to see why Tony was pitching a fit over him leaving yesterday.

"One would assume that you had figured it out by the confused look on Captain Rogers' face, sir," the crisp voice replied, sounding snarky to Steve.

"Shut up, JARVIS," Tony snapped before pointing a finger at Steve. "Why did you leave?"

"I... Uh," the Captain paused, trying to think of a way to lie to the brunette convincingly.

"Did you even read the card?"

"...What card?"

"Christ, Cap!" Tony nearly shrieked as he scrambled over to the large bouquet of roses in the living room, plucking out a small, white card before making his way back to the kitchen. "I had the guy deliver this to the gorgeously muscled blonde in the room that screamed everything good in this country!"

"...Thor, I know that," Steve muttered, trying to figure out why the genius seemed insistent on rubbing this in his face. Grabbing a glass bowl, the soldier proceeded to crack the entire carton of eggs into the bowl before adding a generous splash of milk and some salt.

"No, you dumbass! You _left_! When did you start leaving the Tower?"

"Captain Rogers leaves the Tower often, sir," JARVIS intervened. "It is not his fault that you planned this out poorly."

"Hey, this is not my fault!"

"It certainly is not his, sir."

"Do you want to be sold for spare parts, JARVIS? I have no problem replacing you with a newer model and shipping you off to some pricks over at SHIELD! You can talk to Fury all day long!"

"That is hardly a threat when you can hardly find your own pants in the mornings, sir."

"I hate you, JARVIS."

"I assure you, your undying love is equally reciprocated, sir."

"...When did he become such a smartass?" Tony wondered as he took another swig of the mug. "Now, where was I?"

"Well, _I_ was making eggs," Steve said calmly as he whisked the eggs in the bowl, making sure to whip them up completely. "You were-"

"That's right, the card!" the brunette cut in before unfolding the white square. The soldier tried not to pay attention and focus on what he was doing but the blonde could not deny the hope that was building up and his curiosity took over. "'To the best thing that happened to America. You and I can create some wonderful fireworks together.' Does that sound like something I would send Thor?"

"You... You actually had that written in a card?" Steve was not sure whether he should feel happy that Tony actually felt the same way towards him or should be upset that the man actually had the gall to write such a thing in a card. And...oh, jeez, did the others read the card? How was he going to explain this to Thor? Clint was certainly going to have a field day with this...

"Hey, if I knew you were going to leave I would have had it plastered all around the city!" Tony exclaimed, grinning salaciously at the soldier. "So, whaddya say, Cap?"

"...Say to what?" As far as Steve was concerned, no question was posed and he really doubted that the brunette genius wanted him to comment about how inappropriate it was to leave a card like that tucked into roses with Clint around. The man worked for SHIELD and if he missed anything, Natasha was guaranteed to find it. The blonde had turned back to his eggs, looking for a pan and barely setting it down on the top of the stove before warm arms wrapped around his waist and a slim body pressed against his back.

"Want to make fireworks, go on a date, go steady, whatever you people called it back then?" Tony breathed, his hot breath warming the back of the blonde's shirt and skin, causing him to shudder.

"You-you want to go steady?" Steve stammered, feeling his face heat up as Tony rocked his hips against his firm backside, flushing brilliantly at the sudden rush of blood south.

"Fuck yeah." Slim and calloused fingers moved up his back before gripping his hair tightly and jerking his head back while teeth and tongue attacked his throat. The blonde soldier gripped the edge of the stove while Tony sucked and bit at his throat, marking his skin while his hips rutted against the taller man. Steve meant to take the upper hand, he could easily overpower the shorter and weaker man, but there was a sudden pressure against the front of his khakis that caused the blonde's eyes to flutter shut while he groaned. A work-weary hand palmed his crotch, effectively distracting the super soldier while the playboy continued to bite along his throat. "Make that sound again," the brunette breathed against his humid skin, making the blonde groan again. "There we go."

"Tony," Steve began, groaning as he thrust his hips against the insistent palm, his cock straining heavily against the front of his pants.

"Talk to me, babe," the playboy replied as he continued to grind his own his against the soldier's ass, licking his lips at the way his cock nestled between the blonde's clothed cheeks. With any luck, he would be able to talk the super soldier into sleeping with him on the first date and every date after. ...And in between the dates.

"You're- Ngh..." Steve trailed off when the genius curled his fingers to cup his length, losing himself in the pleasure that the brunette was offering. Flat teeth continued to bite at his throat and his ear, making the soldier clutch at the stove, his legs threatening to give out when he suddenly came in his boxers. A loud moan came from behind him when Tony came as well, leaving them both sticky and out of breath, trying to calm themselves in the awkward silence. And the blonde was never that good with turning and awkward situation into anything other by an even more awkward situation.

"...Uh, what kind of chocolate is your favorite?" Steve panted as he tried to catch his breath, his clothes were sticking horribly against his skin and he knew he was going to have to shower again before even cooking his breakfast.

"My fa- Oh, you're adorable!" the playboy cooed before playfully slapping the super soldier's ass. "I'm going to be the man in this little situation, Cap. Now, dress nice tonight and don't fill up on all of those forties candies in your room."

"...I don't have any-"

"You do now!" Tony winked as he happily strolled out of the kitchen, whistling to himself and leaving a stunned blonde in his wake.

"Wait, Tony!" the Captain called out as he hurried after the genius, his mind quickly putting two and two together. "I'm _not_ the dame in this relationship!"

"Can't hear you, Cap!" the playboy shrieked playfully as he took off running. "JARVIS, remind the Captain that this is _my_ America and we're dating my way!"

"I will do no such thing," the automated voice replied in amusement as Steve took off running after the brunette, quickly closing the distance.

"Traitor! Stop falling in love with him! He's mine; you couldn't even fuck him if you wanted!" Tony threw himself to the side before scrambling off in the opposite direction, laughing maniacally at the frustrated huff that came from the blonde. "Bruce! BRUCE, _HELP ME_!"

"Doctor Banner would like you to know that unless you are offering a threesome, he is not getting involved," JARVIS cut in, making Steve stumble as he blushed darkly, giving Tony the opportunity to run away as he laughed loudly.

* * *

Review for more. Not really sex, but...eh.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Trekkergurl**: He's never going to live down the jokes from Tony.

**TheSarcasticXD**: I try to do ideas justice; don't hold much faith in me, though, sometimes I go completely off topic with ideas.

**EvilGeniusBookWorm13**: I'm glad.

**icis182**: Thank you!

**kaibajoey1**: That he did!

**KarelaTheRedHawk**: Aw, thanks! Thank you for reading it.

**StonyXWatlock**: I think Tony's always on that wavelength. Uh, both? I don't know. Weep for his embarrassment and laugh at his misfortune?

**kalhisto azula**: That he did!

**Equisadistic**: (Chapter Five) Uhh...do you take IOUs? Heh, I don't have much shit to give, just random, slightly crazy stories.

**Equisadistic**: (Chapter Six) Ha! That he did!

**RyanReta**: Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I disturb a lot of people. It's kind of what I do and no one is going to like everything. Laws of large numbers, something or other...

**Guest**: It was recommended. I'll do just about anything (expect m-preg; basic biology and logic destroys that). Thank you!

**mistresofmordor**: I try to be serious sometimes. I doesn't always work. Well, there is a toy chapter coming up. We'll see how that one turns out. And a happy Fourth to you, too!

**Ink-Me-Up**: Heh, I shall take good care of it, my dear.

**iloveanime9251**: Aww, thanks. Heh, who isn't?

**yaoi lover14706**: (Chapter Four) You can't? Aw, thanks! Well, we're only on chapter eight so we've got a bit to go.

**talinsquall**: Heh; don't worry, I have those moments often. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Role-Playing...not really, but close. (Dress-Up)

* * *

"Where... Wh-where did you even..." Steve stammered as he stared at the outfit that was being held in front of Tony. He could tell just by looking at the material that it was in his size and he could not help the flush that rose to his face at the sight of the red, white, and blue material. Somehow, the brunette playboy had even managed to gather up all of the accessories to the outfit; the silver heels, the white gloves, the blue cap...

It was ridiculous...a little bit flattering, but wholly ridiculous.

"Hey, you said that we could try something new," Tony grinned deviously at the blonde super solider, looking the man up and down. "Do you know how hard it was to get your measurements without you knowing about it? I had to bribe Agent Coulson! Then Hawk-Ass-"

"Hawkeye," the blonde corrected.

"-Who is sleeping with Agent, by the way-"

"His first name is Phil..."

"-Caught wind of it and I swear on your all-American ass of steel-"

"Please stop saying that. It's never going to be a common saying, Tony."

"-Bribing him was even worse than trying to bribe your biggest fan!"

"Tony?"

"What's up, sweetheart?" Tony asked as he smiled sweetly at the blonde, throwing all of the devilish charm that he could muster into the look. "It's something that we haven't tried before. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" Steve gave him a confused look and the genius could not help but grin at the turn of phrase that he used. "Come on, it'll be fun! You'll be a saucy USO girl and I'll be the business man that you are trying to sell yourself to so you-"

"Woah, now!" Steve cried out as he crossed his arms, looking at the amused brunette seriously. "There are so many things wrong with that sentence."

"Come on, Cap," the playboy grinned, shaking the uniform slightly. "You wear the American flag so well! This is practically the same thing! It's red, white, and blue, will be wonderfully tight in all the right places, and it even-"

"I don't want to know these things," Steve muttered as he snatched the outfit out of Tony's hand, ignoring the fluttering of his heart in his chest when the brunette smiled lovingly at him. "Not a word of this while we're working," the blonde warned before stepping into the bathroom.

"You have my word, you little minx!" Tony called out, snickering when the blonde slammed the door as best as he could just to have JARVIS gently close the door. The brunette loosened his tie as he went to sit on the bed, briefly wondering if he had enough time to run to grab a bottle of scotch before the blonde would even attempt to leave the bathroom.

"Uh, Tony?" the super soldier called out as he looked over the clothing that he had taken from the genius.

"Yes, darling?" the playboy cooed.

"There's no...uh, "amenities.""

"No what?" There was definitely laughter in Tony's voice as Steve looked over the skirt, shimmering top, silver heels, cap, and gloves. A discrete item he was expecting was missing and Steve was not sure if he was going to feel comfortable wearing the getup without having something to keep him in it. "Any ideas, JARIVS?"

"I do believe Steve is referring to the distinct lack of something to both cup and cradle his-" the automated voice began only to be interrupted.

"_Undergarments_," the leader nearly hissed in shame for having to utter such a thing aloud.

"Oh!" Tony definitely cackled with delight as he grinned at the door. "You mean PANTIES. And, hey! When did he stop being "Captain Rogers?""

"I hardly see how what I call Steve being of any importance when he is asking you about the location of his panties, sir," JARVIS called back, sounding nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"Can we stop calling it that?" There was that scandalized tone that the genius enjoyed hearing often. "Just...where is a pair?"

"Trust me, babe, you don't need them for what is going to happen," Tony called back as he sat back on the bed, palming his cock through the front of his slacks as he continued to watch the door for any signs of movement. He could hear Steve rustling behind the door and his mind quickly began to run through all of the different scenarios that he could act out with the super soldier. He could pretend to be on the fence when it came to purchasing the bonds and have Steve "persuade" him. He could be a man who went to the show, got completely drunk, and just wanted some fun with a pretty dancing girl. Then again, he could always-

The brunette's thoughts came to a screeching halt when the bathroom door opened to reveal Steve in the USO girl outfit. He would have to remember to get Coulson a fucking large gift basket filled with the most absurd Captain America memorabilia that he could find. ...After purchasing some for himself. And a Captain America dildo for Agent as well; fuck Barton, Agent can fuck himself and leave the archer with blue balls. "Oh, you are a dirty, dirty girl..." the brunette nearly growled as he sprung up from the bed, happily tugging the blonde to the bed and smirking down at the flushed blonde when he fell across the plush mattress. All of his plans lied scattered in his mind, quickly filed away under a thought to return to them at a later date. For the moment, all Tony could do was focus on the soldier that was a delicious shade of embarrassed and shy.

"Tony-" Steve began just to have chapped lips press against his lips, a warm weight settled on top of his body while heavily-worked fingers parted his thighs and hips rutted against his own. His ears burned as he bowed into the undulating movement, feeling a warm heat throb throughout his nerves and pool in his groin. Gloved fingers cupped the brunette's face as the blonde eagerly kissed back, his feelings of nervousness, and humiliation dying as his lust took over. The Captain of the Avengers could feel his bare cock stiffening under the pressure of the playboy's rocking hips, his own member rubbing against the soft fabric of the pleated skirt.

"Christ, Cap," Tony murmured against the blonde's lips as his fingers ticked along his inner thighs before he began to fumble with his own belt. "We're going to have to save the role-playing for next time."

"N-next time?" Steve stammered as he blinked innocently at the genius. He was under the impression that this was a one-and-done kind of deal.

"Oh, there's going to be a lot of "next time"s," the eccentric billionaire enthusiastically countered, pulling his aching member out of his slacks. He thought he was hard when the blonde agreed to put on the outfit but apparently he was wrong. His dick had hardened considerably more once he had seen the pale blonde in the actual getup. And, he had to admit, he put the other USO girls to shame. "Suck," Tony murmured as he tapped his wiggling fingers against the blonde's lips, not wanting to have to lift his body off of the muscled soldier to fetch a tube of lubricant and end up getting the pretty skirt all dirty. Granted, it was going to get dirty anyway, but the playboy preferred it to be dirty with Steve's cum after a rough fucking rather than dirty with lube.

Steve smiled softly in amusement as he took the fingers into his mouth, sucking teasingly at the worn fingers and flitting his moist tongue across the pads of his digits in a way that would make the brunette's knees tremble if he were standing upright. Unable to stop himself, Tony ran his free hand up and down the shimmery fabric that made up the blonde's top, reveling in the way that the material smoothly slid underneath his fingers while he continued to rut against the Captain like an animal in heat.

"All slick," the brunette claimed quickly as he plucked his wet fingers from the soldier's mouth, snaking his hand between their bodies even faster.

"Tony, you don't need to r- Ugh!" Bright blue eyes fluttered as powerful hips bucked up, leaving the blonde left to scramble to grab a hold of something, his gloved hands clutching desperately at the bedding, contrasting drastically with the blue and red fabric. He could feel the rough fingers deep inside of him, curling and moving deeper while spreading his body open wider at the same time. Steve had to struggle to remember that he needed to breathe, his body focusing solely on the burn and feeling that he was full before the callused fingertips rubbed forcefully against his prostate, wiping all thoughts from his mind and drawing another shout of pleasure from his mouth.

A wide smirk lit up Tony's face as he continued with his ministrations, prepping the man thoroughly before removing his fingers, being rewarded with a desperate sound from the blonde as he squirmed.

"Tony..."

"Hold on," the playboy grinned before swiftly entering the tight and oh so warm body underneath him, hitching the skirt up as he began to roll his hips, unable to decide whether he wanted to pound his little USO girl into the mattress; his mind quickly reminding him that the blonde could easily fold his body into a pretzel if he heard that comment; or if he wanted to take his time and make the super soldier beg for it.

"Tony," Steve panted as he bucked his hips up, forcing the brunette to look at the man in his dazzling eyes.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"_Hard_."

And that one word sent the brunette's mind into a tailspin, all of his thoughts crashing to the ground around him as he hitched the blonde soldier's hips up and plowed him like a farmer would do to a field. Tony was proud that he had Steve gasping and screaming in a matter of minutes, the bedding tearing in the powerful Captain's grip as he clenched his hot and tight body around his cock, his toned thighs squeezing at the playboy's sides as his back arched off of the bed. Sweat glossed their bodies and dripped down their limbs while the brunette reached between their bodies, only managing to curl his fingers around the weeping flesh that belonged to _his _beloved Captain America; Coulson could go fuck his newly-gifted Captain America dildo, thank you very much; before the blonde came with a shout and clamped down around him like he would never have the chance to do so again.

Tony quickly followed him over the edge, pumping his release into the blonde's hot body before collapsing on top of him. His mind briefly registered the feeling of warm, sticky cum between their bodies before he could not help but chuckle.

"What?" Steve muttered softly, cracking open one eye to see the brunette snickering and lifting his chest up just to swirl the cum across the shimmering fabric, ignoring how it stained his red tie as he grinned brightly.

"You make a convincing argument, USO girl. I'll buy some of the US bonds now!" the genius called out enthusiastically.

Steve laughed as he reached over and grabbed one of the smaller pillows, smacking the genius in his face, "That was a part of my life, you know!"

"Really? I don't remember my dad saying that the ever-patriotic Captain America dressed as a showgirl and slept with potential customers!" Tony laughed, just to get hit with the pillow again. "Or do you just mean the cross-dressing?" He was hit again but that did not seem to stop Tony. "Did you wear spangly panties, too or did you go commando under the skirt?"

* * *

Review for more. Quick, I know. This idea was a pain in the ass.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Trekkergurl**: And they shall have one! ...Soon.

**Emono**: Heh, I'm glad.

**EvilGeniusBookWorm13**: Heh.

**sanemadness**: Awww, thanks!

**mistresofmordor**: Aw, thanks! You're so sweet, darling.

**Guest**: Aw, thanks!

**TheSarcasticXD**: Heh, well in Tony's defense, it is Steve...and Steve was trapped in ice for almost seventy years. Does that count?

**StonyXWatlock**: That it is. Heh, JARVIS is everywhere Tony is. A future chapter, not necessarily the next one.

**irite**: It shall.

**kaibajoey1**: Thanks.

**Emri-May**: (Chapter Seven) Heh, I'll be right there with you!

**yaoi lover14706**: (Chapter Five) Heh, I give all credit to the person who created that picture.

**yaoi lover14706**: (Chapter Six) Aw, thanks.

**yaoi lover14706**: (Eight) That he is. Wait not more, my dear.

**DnDGeekGirl**: Heh.

**Siludia**: Heh, it's coming.

**creaturecomfort**: (Chapter Four) Uh, sorry?

**mrspetervincent**: (Chapter One) Aw, thanks! You're too kind!

**Epoch95**: It's coming up, promise!

**Alicia**: Aw, thanks! That's coming up.

**Guest**: Both are coming up.

**hannahrerlouise**: He's coming up. Promise.

**AllThingsAreBene**: Aw, thanks! Heh, well, I am one. Thanks.

**Lil lover 16**: Aww, thanks!

**Piratedpanties**: Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Exhibition

* * *

"Hey, JARVIS?" a voice asked as the figure finished slipping on the metal gauntlets.

"I have already taken the liberty to cajole Captain Rogers to the lab without him noticing, sir," the automated voice replied, making the brunette grin.

"Who's my naughty girl? You need a spanking, don't you?" the man teased with a satisfied grin.

"Might I remind you that I can easily wipe out all of your data in the Captain's folder or simply corrupt it beyond recognition?" the crisp voice threatened smoothly.

"When did you become such a sassy bitch, JARVIS?" the engineer laughed.

"You drive people and robotics alike to the brink of insanity, sir." The reply was dry and the man could not help but laugh as he made his way out of his spacious lab and into the hallway, looking around for Steve and grinning once he spotted him.

"Hey, Cap!" Tony called out, making the blonde stop in his tracks and spin around on his heels just to raise an eyebrow at the sight of the brunette engineer wearing his Iron Man gauntlets and gesturing wildly. "C'mere!" he hissed, looking around the hallway carefully. Shrugging, the Captain let his curiosity get the best of him and he made his way to the genius's side, recognizing the red, white, and blue material that was tossed in his direction as Tony scrambled back inside of his lab, the glass door remaining open. "Put that on, I want to try something!"

"Is this "something" going to set me on fire or blast me through a few walls again?" Steve asked as he stepped into the disheveled mess of tools, designs, and prototypes that made up the lab, holding his uniform, sans cowl, close to his chest.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm special," the engineer said as he picked up a screwdriver and finished working on his gauntlets, trying to keep himself from openly gawking while his boyfriend, and fuck if that was not a difficult thing to get his head around, stripped down to his pair of very tight y-front briefs. Finishing the work on his left hand, the brunette turned his attention to the man that had finished putting on the last portion of his uniform.

"You _are_ special, Tony," the blonde replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean snowflake-special, Cap," Tony laughed as he flexed his fingers. "You talk to me like I'm fucked-in-the-head-with-a-railroad-spike special."

A puzzled look overcame the super soldier's features before Tony stalked closer and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, slipping his fingers over the smooth fabric until his fingers curved over the firm muscle of the blonde's rear. "I thought you wanted to try something?" Steve asked, not even bothering to ask the differences between the brunette's earlier statements.

"Oh, I do," the genius grinned, his voice a teasing purr as he squeezed the firm ass under his palms.

"B-but what about the weapons?" Steve stammered as he swatted Tony's hands away from his rear, rolling his eyes when they quickly returned.

"Who said anything about weapons?" the brunette countered as he pressed soft kisses along the blonde's throat.

"Uh...you?"

"Nuh-uh, Cap'n Crunch!" Tony said enthusiastically as he slip his hands away from the Captain's ass, metal-covered fingers slipping around the taller man's slim hips. He could not feel the reinforced material under his fingertips but had touched it enough times to know that the cool material would have been soft. He slid his fingers over to cup the soldier's soft cock, palming him gently as he watched the way the blonde's face flushed a bright pink, realization dawning on the soldier's face. "There you go," he murmured as his fingers slid up higher before unfastening the thick belt as fast as he could.

"You wanted me to put on my suit-"

"Fuck, that sounds so hot when you say it," the brunette breathed as he fisted the tight material on the blonde's hips and tugged, pulling the fabric down to reveal the horrendously unfashionable briefs that the blonde was so fond of. He was going to have to talk to soldier into at least trying some of the myriad of underpants that were out on the market.

"-Just so you could take it off and we could have relations?"

"Sex," Tony quipped as he reached into the blonde's briefs, fondling his cock with his gauntleted hand. "Fuck. Fornicate. Screw. Dance with no pants. Seriously, sweetheart, you can call it anything but that."

"...Fondue?"

"Oh my God!" the genius laughed at the earnest and bashful expression on the super soldier's face; he had heard of the fondue stories many times and it was one of his favorites. "Sure thing, sugar. Let's fondue." Secretly, the playboy was vowing that he was going to get the wholesome wet-dream of America to curse up a storm

...One day.

Preferably soon.

"You're still wearing your Iron Man gauntlets," Steve breathed, groaning when he felt Tony's erection pressing incessantly against his thigh, warm metal squeezing around the stiffening flesh of his cock.

"Exactly. And I'm going to continue to wear them while you fondue me in your Captain America, spangly-ass getup."

"Is that so?"

"You bet your ever-patriotic ass, darling."

A soft laugh came from Steve as he moved to sit Tony on top of his cluttered work desk, knocking off a variety of prototypes to the hard floor. "Do you have any-"

"Already took care of that before you came in," Tony said, gleeful at the pink flush that permeated the soldier's skin as he nodded. "Come on, Steve, *fondue* me!"

"You're such a..."

"Such a what?" the playboy nearly purred as he moved to lie across his desk, spreading his legs open wide as he unfastened his pants and lifted his hips to pull the denim down, revealing his bare cock. He was really hoping that the blonde would call him a dirty name. A slut. Whore. Anything, really.

"Gosh," Steve laughed softly as he helped pull the denim down. "I really don't know." And there was that wholesome "golly gee" mindset that Tony both loved and hated about the super soldier. Honestly, the man fought in second world war, was a dirty mouth really such a hard thing for the man to acquire? Granted, he was unsure that he would be able to handle himself if the soldier was cursing the second that they met; it probably would have pissed him off even more than their bickering did. "You're swell, Tony."

"Swell?"

"Uh...peaches?"

"Let's go with swell for now. Come on, babe. I'm hard, you're hard, I'm prepared, you're _hard_. Let's get this show on the road!"

A soft nod came from Steve; Captain America, really; before the tall and wonderfully muscular man moved to stand between his wantonly spread thighs. He could feel the powerful muscles brushing against his leaner muscles as a thick and blunt heat rubbed against his ass, nudging at his opening before hips snapped forward and sent the genius's mind to a screeching halt. A lewd moan came from Tony as his gauntleted fingers clawed at the surface of the table before he caught his grip on the edges.

He could barely make out the looming mass of blue that hovered over his body, leaning closer to him before soft lips pressed against his own. He really had to ask the Captain what kind of Chapstick he was using because he could write poetry about the softness of his lips. Well, if he could write poetry to begin with. The thick flesh inside of his began to retreat before snapping forward again and that was all it took for Tony to completely lose his grip on reality.

The pace was slow and steady as his Captain and leader's lips moved along his jaw line before murmuring sweet words in his ear. Tony really was not focusing on what was being said, though, because he was fumbling with his right hand to grab a bottle of lubricant that he was sure he had left on the table. Curling his fingers around a tube that easily gave when he squeezed, the genius pulled the bottle up and struggled to open his eyes and focus past the dampening blond hair to narrow at the little bottle of lube that he was holding. Grinning to himself, the billionaire flipped open the cap with a soft clink that he was certain Steve would have heard. Pouring a generous onto his gauntlet and getting some of it on the super soldier's back in the process.

"Tony?" Steve moaned softly as he continued his pace, the thickly corded and heavily muscled arms of the man becoming pillars by Tony's head as the soldier continued with his steady pumping of his hips.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" the brunette asked as he smeared this liquid across the metal.

"What are you doin- Ngh!" Bright blue eyes fluttered when a thick, metal object suddenly pushed inside of his tight body, the pain quickly fading away to pleasure when Tony rubbed the metal digit against his prostate.

"Do you know how many times you've many me come first?" the genius asked, biting back a moan at a particularly hard thrust as the blonde's hips seemed to lose their grace, sputtering faster and with more need. "Every single time, Cap."

"S-sorry?" Steve whimpered, struggling to regain his control only to lose it disparagingly when the brunette pumped his fingers even harder against the bundle of nerves buried inside of his body. All of his thought processes switched from pleasing the lithe man underneath him to focusing solely on the tight and slick heat around him and the unyielding girth inside of him.

"I have the feeling that you're not sorry at all, Spangles," Tony grinned as he added a second finger, reveling in the muffled mewl that the leader of the Avengers tried to stifle. "Nope, you aren't sorry at all, Cap. This time, you're coming first."

"Ton- Ah!" Steve jerked when the second finger was added, clenching around the addition as he thrust more desperately. Sweat was sticking to his skin, causing his uniform to cling even more so against his hot skin as his hair clung to his forehead. Not wanting to be outdone so quickly, and the soldier could tell that his climax was quickly approaching, the soldier moved one of his hands away from the table.

"What are you-" Tony began just to gasp when hot fingers curled around his neglected cock. "Ch-cheater!" the brunette shrieked as the silky yet still rugged material stroked his leaking flesh rapidly, making him metaphorically lose his shit and tossing him over the edge of his climax. Thick, white fluid splattered across the genius's chest and the red material of Steve's gloves while his body spasmed uncontrollably. His velvety walls clenched sporadically around the soldier's cock, bringing the other man to his own climax as the metal fingers jerked inside of him.

White overcame both of their senses and Steve collapsed bonelessly on top of Tony, breathing heavily as he rest his forehead against the cool metal of the tabletop and just took in the gentle breathing of his companion. He could feel the arc reactor's warmth against his chest and that brought a soft smile to his face. "I love you, Tony," the super soldier breathed.

"I love you, too, you big ol' cheat."

Steve laughed softly as he lifted his head from the metal work desk, placing a soft kiss to Tony's lips before looking up and freezing at the sight of Natasha standing on the other side of the glass, her bright lips curved into a smirk. Clint was standing beside her, waving goofily as he grinned knowingly. Agent Phil Coulson was as red as the crimson on the American flag as he stared openly, his jaw hung open in shock as his sunglasses dangled from his loose grasp. What was worse was Thor, who was standing there, smiling his charming smile that was too much teeth and bright eyes as he waved his arms enthusiastically. "Oh no," the soldier breathed, his face heating up even more from the embarrassment as he let his forehead smack against the tabletop with a solid thud while the genius tipped his head back to see the rest of the Avengers and Coulson.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Tony snapped with no malice in his words, the wide grin on his face from being caught in the act vanishing when both of the SHIELD operative seemed to pull cameras out of their tight leather suits and proceeded to take pictures. The genius alternated from giving them the middle finger in some shots to holding up two fingers in a peace sign, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations on your conjoining, Man of Iron and Captain of Stars!" Thor bellowed loudly as he laughed.

"Oh gosh..." Steve moaned in despair, yelping when a gauntleted hand pulled out of his body before smacking his ass playfully.

"Come on, Cap, want to give them a show?" Tony asked, managing to smirk right before the blonde slapped him in his ribs none too gently before slipping away from the table and quickly putting a large amount of distance between them.

"I would have to say that you deserved that," JARVIS said calmly as Steve stormed away, leaving his clothes in a rumbled mess on the floor, still blushing from head to toes as he moved past his teammates.

"Shut up, JARVIS," Tony muttered as he ran after Steve. "Come back, baby! Let's fondue some more!"

* * *

Review for more. My god, I have a lot of made-up words in here. They sound okay, though...I think.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Emono**: Don't worry, I had to look it up (many, many times) as well. Aw, thanks!

**YaOi69LoVeR**: He's a bit of a rambler. Heh, here's more for you!

**Guest**: Well, I missed updating last Friday due to writer's block. I like to update this on Fridays.

**Emri-May**: Heh, well, that's how I like to think he is! And that's a good nickname for him.

**KarelaTheRedHawk**: Aw, thanks! You're very welcome, my dear!

**Guest**: It's coming, promise!

**creaturecomfort**: Heh, things were working in your favor! I often apologize.

**0-Xiana-San-0**: Thanks. I'm not sure how that will go, but I'll add it to the list!

**StonyXWatlock**: Oops. I so did not mean it to come out that way! I meant that it was difficult. It was the Tony Stark of all chapters! Fucking puns always get me. My subconscious is perverted, too.

**Guest**: I aim to surprise.

**RyanReta**: Thanks, here's more for you!

**irite**: Thanks.

**mistresofmordor**: Heh. Oh, I LOVE that idea. I'll add it to my list! (Which is well over twenty, by the way.) Aw, thanks.

**Crimson Tomato**: (Chapter Two) Aww, thanks! I give just as much love back!

**EvilGeniusBookWorm13**: Thanks!

**Stony22**: (Chapter Five) Aw, thanks. All credit goes to the artist.

**silken touch**: He shall; we're only halfway done.

**momo shikiro**: (Chapter One) You're welcome, my dear.

**Christene Cullen**: Aww, thanks! I like that idea; it'll join the list.

**Emono**: (Chapter Six) Aw, thanks, sweetheart!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Fondue

* * *

"All right, kiddos!" Tony exclaimed loudly as he clapped his hands, getting almost all of the Avengers' attentions; Clint was still determined to beat Bruce at Connect Four and refused to look away from the colorful circles lest he lose him focus and the scientist lord his win over him forever. "You mother and I are going out now. Bruce has the money for pizza because, let's face it, I like him best out of you rug rats."

"Haven't you ever heard that it's bad to pick favorites with kids?" Clint quipped as he stalked around the table, still eying the game carefully. "If we revolt and kill Banner, you can only blame yourself for creating the resentment, Stark." A soft snort of amusement came from the aforementioned scientist as he watch the archer more around, a wry grin lighting up his ever-weary features.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. The Other Guy would probably sit on you to keep you from getting into any trouble."

"I'd pay to see that," Natasha added with a dangerous smirk.

"Hey now, no breaking my shit, you hooligans!" Tony snapped playfully as he wagged his fingers at his teammates. "JARVIS, make sure that all of my shit is kept out of their grubby, little hands!"

"Ignore that, JARVIS," Steve cut in as he rolled his eyes. "Everyone, be good. Tony has graciously let us move in and has refused rent-"

"You offered to pay rent?" Clint laughed. "Seriously, if I was putting out to Stark, I wouldn't pay for shit!"

"You don't pay for shit anyway, Barton!" the genius growled as he crossed his arms. "And you would never have a chance at landing someone as fine as me! But that's beside the point; Steve and I are going out, having fondue, and I don't want JARVIS calling me to tell me that Thor has knocked your bird-brained ass out because you two thought it would be a good idea to-"

"Cap," Natasha cut in, looking a bit amused as she watched the blonde super solider turn a vibrant shade of red, his ears and throat matching his face as he tried to look as small as possible. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine," the Captain replied, mortification sinking into the pit of his stomach when the pitch of his voice rose and his voice cracked. His face like it was burning as everyone stared at him, some with genuine concern, others with thinly-veiled amusement.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Tony asked as he slung his arm around the soldier's waist. "We're just going to get some fon- Oh!" A large grin lit up the brunette's face as he leered at the blushing blonde.

"What's going on?" Clint asked as he pouted at the game, unable to see any openings to beat the scientist and glaring at the brightly colored disks as if they were holding back answers from him.

"Fondue..." the genius breathed as he looked Steve up and down lustfully, his eyes dilating widely as he licked his lips. "I forgot all about fondue."

"Am I missing something?" Clint asked as his picked up a plastic chip, holing over the top of the game before pausing and frowning at the game some more, trying to figure out where the best place to set his piece was. "'Cause you totally said "fondue," like, a million times so there's no way you forgot about it." Setting the piece into one of the holes and listening to it clink as it hit the others, the archer turned around just in time to see a coattail go around the corner to the hallway. "Huh...where'd they go?"

"To fondue," Natasha replied with a smirk.

Tony could not help but grin widely when Steve grabbed his wrist and up but took off running down the hall, forcing the genius to run behind him. There were a few times that he stumbled and glared at the carpet as though if his chance for some pre-dinner hanky-panky was ruined he would be cursing at the fabric and setting it on fire just to spite it. He really hoped that the blonde was willing to try something other than missionary position but before he could voice his opinions, Tony found his back being slammed into the wall and a hot mouth pressed against his own.

A tongue slipped into his mouth, ravaging him before the genius's mind could catch up and get his body to join in on the fun. He could feel a heavy and hard weight pressing insistently against his hip as large hands grabbed at the hem of his pants, fumbling with the buckle before practically tearing his belt off of his body. The shorter hero shimmied out of his pants while his fingers tugged viciously at the front of Steve's slacks, nimbly unfastening the button before tugging the fabric down and palming the super soldier through the white fabric underneath.

A deep and soft sound came from Steve before a large and warm hand slipped down the front of his own pants, fishing the brunette's stiffening cock out of the confines of his dress slacks before the strong fingers curled around his rigid flesh. A warm heat settled in Tony's groin as the dangerously strong hand began to pump his flesh slowly, making his squirm against the soldier's chest and away from the unforgiving wall. He slipped his agile and work-worn fingers, glad to have actually gotten all of the grease off of them from his workshop, into the Captain's briefs and quickly copied the gesture, stroking the blonde's cock eagerly as he licked his lips and leaned up to press their mouths back together.

A huff of air was snorted out of his nose when overly large hands smacked his hands away from the Captain's cock. The kiss was broken as Tony opened his mouth to sharply question Steve with plenty of expletives only to let out a squeal-like sound when he felt the hard flesh of Steve's cock pressing firmly against his own, long warm fingers curling tightly around both of their lengths and squeezing him tightly. The genius struggled to remember how to breathe as the tight grip moved up and down their lengths, robbing him of his breath as his pulse picked up, the arc reactor definitely working overtime to keep up with his racing pulse.

Tony reached up and clutched at the silky fabric of Steve's new dress shirt, bunching the taut material in his grip as he rocked his hips up into the tight hold, rambling nonsensical words as he struggled to quell the pleasure that was rapidly pooling in his abdomen, his balls feeling full and his dick aching to release. He tried thinking of Fury, of Clint doing the chicken dance, of Thor sticking a fork in the toaster and then declaring a duel against the toaster... Anything to keep him from toppling over the edge.

Unfortunately for the brunette, Steve had different plans, his voice husky in the playboy's ear as he breathed, "_Gosh_, Tony..."

That was all it took for the engineer to lose it with a shout of Steve's name, splattering his cum across the blonde's very nice shirt and his very warm fingers. He dimly realized that there was a warmth seeping into the front of his own shirt and he assumed that it was the Captain's cum going only by the heavy breathing of the muscled man. They stood there while Tony sucked in air like it was the last thing he was ever going to do, trying to reorganize his thoughts as he opened his eyes and smirked playfully at the blonde super soldier.

"So...uh...fondue?" the panting brunette asked as he began to fix their pants, silently declaring their shirts a hopeless cause.

"...You meant bread and cheese, didn't you?" Steve asked softly in mortification, his lips brushing against the brunette's neck with every word.

"I did," Tony replied, unable to wipe that satisfied grin off of his face. "But this was very, very welcome, Cap. I might have to schedule more fondue dinners if this is the response I get!"

"Did I...uh... Did I ruin our night out?" the soldier asked softly, his embarrassed voice giving away the fact that he was most likely blushing madly.

"Hell, no. Come on, big guy, look at me." The playboy smiled brightly when the blonde pulled back slightly and looked at him with worried blue eyes, his entire face a flush pink. "You couldn't ever ruin anything...with the exception of my sheets and very nice and expensive clothes. Ah! No apologizing!" the brunette snapped as he clamped his hand over the Captain's lips, grinning playfully at the way that a blonde eyebrow rose. "Now, I'll get a nice fondue platter delivered to our bedroom and I promise to let the cheese cool before I pour some of the cheese over your dick and suck it off. Don't give me that look! I won't burn you and even if I do, you'll heal a lot faster than I will. Besides, the cheese is _very_ good."

He removed his hand to see a soft smile on Steve's face. "Only if you promise not to open the door naked again."

"Of course I won't," Tony said as he pulled away from the soldier and opened the door, letting the larger man in first before grinning deviously. "You get to open the door naked this time. What? Fair is fair!"

* * *

Review for more. Short, I know. This prompt stumped me.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Trekkergurl**: Heh, more porn for you!

**A.L. Cullen**: Aw, thanks!

**AlyssTheAssasinXIII**: (Chapter Three) Thanks. That's a good idea; Tony always gives me problems.

**AlyssTheAssasinXIII**: (Chapter Four) Aw, thanks! I'm still new to this archive so I'm (not really) trying to keep them in character. It'll get easier when I have the DVD, I'm sure.

**EvilGeniusBookWorm13**: I'm glad to hear that.

**AlyssTheAssasinXIII**: (Chapter Ten) Damn. There's probably a ton of them; I can reread it a million times and something with always slip by.

**YaOi69LoVeR**: Uh, those without souls? Here's more.

**goldenpaw**: Aw, thanks!

**DorugaruAtisuto**: Wow, uh, I don't know. I can't make that promise, but I can promise to post up more one-shots and smut when they come to mind and I get around to typing them up!

**irite**: Heh.

**momo shikiro**:

**Alec1116**: Aw, thanks! Reviews make my day.

**FanGirl123**: Thanks! I try. (...Not really) Here's more for you.

**hannahrerlouise**: Aw, thanks. Wait no more.

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, we all know Phil loves Steve to the point that Tony probably has nightmares!

**Sir Shirkin**: Aw, thanks.

**ForeverBlossom**: Aw, your review was a godsend, dear. I accidentally wiped out my prompts and I needed one more. Thank you for your review.

**gaaranojutsu02**: Aw, thanks! I love you, too.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Dirty (Quickie; in both senses)

* * *

"I want..." the soldier began, licking his lips carefully as he tried to think of a way to voice his needs.

"Say it, Steve." The genius sounded far more into what he was trying to get the super soldier to do than the blonde man was comfortable trying. He enthused that it would help him be more at ease with the being in "the future" but Steve just thought that it was Tony's way of trying to make fun of him. A warm and pleasant weight was settled between his thighs as the shorter and leaner man rutted their groins together with gentle pressure, his slightly chapped lips pressing softly against his throat in chaste kisses while his fingers tapped against his muscled chest in no discernible order.

Steve swallowed thickly, trying to think of the proper way to ask without upsetting the eccentric's sensibilities. "Your...uh...genitals? Please?"

"Oh, my God!" Tony laughed abruptly, his body shaking while the rocking of his hips stalled. "Are you serious?! That sounds like something out of a propaganda-turned-porno poster! Uncle Sam Wants YOUR Genitals!" This spurred another bout of laughter from the brunette and while Steve was glad that the man was laughing, truly laughing, as it was something that he was rarely treated with, it made his ears and face burn with humiliation to know that he was mockingly the source of it.

Embarrassment burned through his veins as he quickly rolled them over, pinning the thinner brunette's body to the bedding as he slammed their lips together in a lurid kiss, their teeth clacking together at the force. Tony's laughter quickly died, easily replaced with a moan as he squirmed underneath the larger body. Steve could feel the wiry muscles flexing against his skin as the shorter male tried to wriggle his way back on top. Determined to have the upper hand this time around, the super soldier bit down sharply on the brunette's bottom lip, causing the other man to asp and relinquish his control.

Steve quickly grabbed the lube before slicking up his fingers, making the prep work quick and dirty while he bit down Tony's throat.

"St-Steve!" the genius moaned as his blunt nails clawed at the expanse of Steve's back, scrabbling against the warm skin for purchase when the long fingers of his Captain clumsily rubbed against his prostate. A wail of pleasure escaped him before he could contain it, giving the blonde all of the incentive that he needed to carry on.

It only took a matter of minutes for him to fumble with the condom, gritting his teeth stubbornly at the flimsy latex that was determined to foil his attempts at being in control. Tony, on the other hand, was doing everything in his power to get the control back, whispering a litany of dirty words that riled up the soldier, words that crawled under his skin and tempted him to just give in to the playboy's demands.

He pressed his lips against the soft skin of the engineer's ear, murmuring as his hips snapped forward, "Do you ever fucking stop talking, Tony?" After that, a tight and slick heat clenched around his cock and Steve rolled his hips brutally, rocking his pelvis at different angles as he tried to find that spot inside of the flamboyant brunette that made him cry out. Once he had found it, nothing, not even Tony's desperate cries, stopped him from bearing down on the small bundle of nerves and making the lithe body under him scream in sudden release.

It took a few more pumps after the sporadically clenched heat around his dick loosened up for Steve to groan his release, filling the tip of the condom before pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's sweaty forehead and carefully pulling out of the heavily panting genius. A wide, goofy grin was plastered on Steve's face as his damp hair clung to his skin, soaking in the euphoric high from his orgasm as he listened to the peaceful silence.

"Oh...oh, my God," Tony breathed, a wide grin coming to his face as he looked over at the debauched blonde. "Captain America swore at me! Do it again!"

"Shut up," Steve laughed as he pulled the brunette close and kissed him softly.

* * *

Review for more. Short, I know. The next one will be MUCH longer, so please have some patience?

Thanks for reviewing:

**EvilGeniusBookWorm13**: Is there anyone who doesn't?

**YaOi69LoVeR**: Aww, thanks! I don't know why humor's my specialty. I'm either humorous or depressingly dark. Next one should be up on Friday. My brain permitting, of course.

**StonyXWatlock**: Psht! I scar little ones all the time. Wow, that sounded like I'm a serial killer or something. But I do like using the word fondue!

**carbonitedoubleohneg**: Tony has all the chances in the world; he's oddly lucky like that.

**Marjanis2305**: (Chapter Ten) Aww, thanks!

**olsa**: Thanks!

**momo shikiro**: That would be me, being a complete airhead and forgetting you. Many, many sorries (sorrys? What is the proper syntax here? Fuck it; apologies!), my dear. Porn arrives on schedule...unless I'm writing it, then it's always late and worse for wear.

**kalhisto azula**: Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it.

**irite**: Well, Clint's strategic but Bruce...well, he's Bruce. Clint stands no chance. She's a slippery duck, that's for sure.

**OrlandosLover2009**: Heh, thanks! Wait no more.

**YeroismyHero**: (Chapter Four) Uh, I don't know? Whatever you searched to find this one? Maybe? Perhaps? I have no clue.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Shower sex

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he had seen Tony Stark and to say that Steve had missed him would be an understatement. The blonde soldier had taken out his pent-up aggressions on the reinforced punching bag that the genius had gifted him in his large gymnasium earlier in the day but still found himself having extra energy to burn. As loathe as he was to admit it, the soldier had begun to believe that it was due to sexual frustration. To say that when he crashed into the Arctic waters a virgin was embarrassingly true and the genius had quickly sought out to remedy that situation once they had gotten past their frustrations and began to spend time together. Only now did it appear to be the blonde's downfall.

Tony had awoken, what he infuriatingly called, "the Sleeping Beast" that was his sex drive and the scientist was all too eager to feed said beast. Unfortunately for the blonde soldier, that meant that when he was away on business, he had to make do with his memories and a his own hand. Sure, there were times that he touched himself when playboy decided to call; he made sure that the brunette would never notice because the last thing he needed was the smaller man offering to fly him across the planet just to get his jollies, offer to fly back to give him some jollies, or talk dirty to him over the phone. And if Stark had his way, every phone call that he made to the super solider would be full of dirty whispers and heated moans.

That was not something that Steve thought he would be able to handle.

Stepping into the bathroom, the soldier quickly disrobed, folding up his used clothing and setting it beside the sink before stepping towards the elegant shower. He had once remarked to Tony that he enjoyed the hot shower that SHIELD had set him up with in his small room and the brunette just about had a fit, declaring that his showers were far superior and that he simply had to thaw out his frozen bones in one of his showers. After whining the entire time, Steve had allowed Tony to lead him into his still ugly Tower and to a shower after a fight in downtown Manhattan, where he was thrown through a food truck. While the billionaire claimed that mayonnaise was wonderful for his hair, Steve was having none of it. One very thorough shower later and the soldier had to agree that the showers that the genius had installed in his Tower were far superior to those in SHIELD's facilities.

Somehow, that had morphed into all of the Avengers spending the night and ordering out an obscene amount of food from at least ten different restaurants around the city. That then turned into everyone moving into the Tower and them both gradually becoming friends, then sexual partners; with a bit of romantic gestures and gifts on the side. He still could not help but smile at the little box that he had found in his room after their first date/not date. In it was the ticket stubs for the cinema that they had gone to with the date written on it as well as "No take-backsies!" When he felt particular lonely, rather than calling the genius, he lied in Tony's bed and looked over the stubs, thinking back at how he had jumped at the sudden shriek of horror during a horror film and had gripped the brunette's arm so tightly that he left dark bruises in the shape of his fingers on the other man's arm. He felt less embarrassed by his own reaction when the genius let out a scream of panicked horror and flailed dramatically.

It was a fond memory and he could clearly recall the bright smile on the playboy's face when they both stepped out of the dark theater and into the streetlights that lit up New York's darkened streets. It was all sharp angles that roughly bled into a gentle curve of his lips that threw the soldier for a loop. He could clearly recall that smile as he stepped into the shower, turning the water on as he leaned to press his back against the chilly tiles. Cold ceramic touched his skin and for a brief moment, Steve could recall crashing into the icy waters all those decades ago. It sucked the air out of his lungs before his brain could register that he was safe at Stark Tower. The goose-bumps that broke out across his skin quickly vanished as his body adjusted to the sudden cold. Reaching over, the soldier turned on the taps, grateful that the genius had installed them after Clint loudly complained about having to talk to the walls to bathe.

A burst of cold water hit his skin as he turned on the water and the soldier nearly jumped back at the memories that returned. All too soon, the water grew heated and Steve could not help but groan at the feeling of the hot water running down his body. Pressing further against the tiles, Steve licked his lips as he closed his eyes and let the water run over his body. His could hear his heart beating in his ears, his blood pumping steadily as he thought back to Tony; the way that the slimmer man was dressed in a sharp suit before he left, grinning down over his sunglasses even though he was shorter. He had made some lewd comments about missing him and flights in between the countries for a quick tumble, but Steve surpassed all of that for the way that his eyes seemed to shine in the bright light that streamed in through the windows.

A large hand slipped across his hip before the soldier began to fondle himself, lightly running the pads of his fingers across himself as the back of his head thumped softly against the tile. A shuddering gasp came from his lips as the blood in his body began to pool south, stiffening his flesh as the Captain continued to gently touch himself, his fingers ghosting over his balls as he worked himself to a full hardness. Heated water continued to still over his body, heating up his skin to a healthy shade of pink. He though of Tony's lips pulling back into his dangerously guarded smile and yet still unguarded smile as he widened his stance. It would be a horrible thing to lost himself to his thoughts just to slip and tumble out of the shower in the process.

Once he was fully comfortable and sure that he would not cause any undue ruckus, Steve curled his fingers around his cock, tightening his fingers until he had a firm grip around himself before slowly dragging his hand up along his shaft. Once he reached the flared tip, the super soldier twisted his wrist, letting out a gasp at the sudden pleasure that the movement brought forth. Tony had been the one to show him just how pleasurable that move could be and he was taking full advantage of what the brunette had taught him over his absence.

Steve let out a slow breath as he pushing his hand down his shaft again, fingers settling around the base of his cock before moving in the opposite direction. His grip was tight enough to cause a slightly friction over his drenched flesh while the hot water continued to spill over his body. A pink tongue darted out to run across his lips as his head tilted back, knocking softly against the tiled wall behind him as he slowly lost himself in the pleasure, thinking back of how the brunette carried himself; his joking winks and writhing tongue as he teased him from across his lab, hips swaying slightly as he walked and fingers ghosting across the gleaming metal of his suit. There were plenty of times that the blonde had thought that he would be able to orgasm in his pants just by watching the eccentric man work around his lab in an intricate dance that no one but himself was able to decipher.

He could still recall the feel of the engineer's calloused fingers around his cock, his hand slimmer but far rougher due to years of electrical work and working with circuitry. He still was not all that sure of what it was the Tony did in his workshop all day long but he knew that whatever it was that the brunette did specifically, he seemed to enjoy doing it and especially liked the loud music that he had playing in his lab at all times. Steve thought back to the first time that Tony had actually touched him in that way; both of them were in his lab and the playboy had leaned over, gesturing wildly with a wrench of sorts as he rambled a string of words that did not even sound like English to him. Even with his memory, he could not accurately recall how they went from the engineer swinging a wrench around and talking about gibberish to the brunette straddling his lap with his greasy hands down the front of his pants.

Steve began to stroke himself fast as he thought about the way that the black grease was smeared across his skin, Tony breathing against his lips about needing to clean up or else he would ruin his undergarments, granted, the genius used far cruder words to voice his thoughts. A hot, snaking tongue slithered out of the playboy's mouth to run across his throat and the soldier found himself coming back then far soon than he expected, shocking both himself and the brunette. Even more embarrassing was the laugh that turned into soft chuckles, the shorter man saying that, while he did not do the same, he was rather close to ruining his very expensive skivvies.

"Jeez, Tony," Steve breathed in a soft whine as he felt his cock pulsating faintly in his grip.

"Yeah, Captain Porn Star?" an amused voice called back, startling the blonde bad enough that he cracked his head against the tiles, turning his attention to the brunette that was sitting beside the sink, his sunglasses resting on top of his head and his shirt undone as he stared at the sight before him. His tanned, yet glowing skin was a subtle pink from all the steam, his features softened by the mist that engulfed the room. "Do you know how hard it was to get here?"

"Wh-what?" Steve stammered; all of his blood was far too south to string together coherent sentences. All he knew was that Tony was there and was probably watching him touch himself. He could feel his ears burning a bright red of embarrassment and shame, not knowing what the proper protocol for dealing with this sort of situation was as he had never been in such a predicament before.

"Every time you were doing something naughty," the playboy clarified with a dirty wink as he began to pull off his own clothing, "I had JARVIS send me a text."

"The word was "fondue."" JARVIS helpfully chimed in, making Steve hate his life a little more.

"This is my story, JARVIS," Tony snapped although there was no real bite to his words. "Anyway, the texts were getting closer and closer together and JARVIS, being the elusive and stubborn little fucker that he is, refused to tell exactly what naughty little thing you were doing to yourself. So, I wrapped everything up as soon as I could and rushed back here as soon as Pepper let me. So, Cap..." The devious smirk returned as the brunette began to unfasten his pants, shimmying his hips to let the fabric fall to the floor and revealing his own engorged cock, leaving nothing to obstruct his view of the engorged flesh. "Want to live in sin together?"

"...Are you trying to kill the mood?" Steve could not help but mutter, wondering exactly what it was that ran through the engineer's mind when he said something that was both offensive, but slightly mind-altering at the same time. He was certain that he was going to have to find the nearest Catholic church after this and speak to a priest about his sins and whether or not his soul was damned beyond assistance.

Then again, if he was damned, so was Tony. Hell would be far more bearable if he was able to spend the rest of eternity with the brunette.

Nodding more to himself than to Tony, Steve could not help but be a bit surprised when his mind began to work properly; feeling callused fingers rubbing against his skin as a hot mouth began to press sucking kisses and lightly nips against the pink flesh of his collarbone. There was a soft murmur from the genius right before a hand pried his slackened grip away from his own cock and a slightly damp hand curled around the turgid flesh of his own erection, working his dick slowly in an attempt to get the super soldier to melt into the tiles. Steam fogged the air around them as the super soldier sucked down air, struggling to string together any thoughts when the pad of the genius's thumb ran firmly across the flushed and leaking tip of his cock.

"Tony..." His voice was little more than a needy pant as his blue eyes focused on dark eyes that watched him intently, lips curving into a grin and revealing pearly white teeth as the shorter body pressed firmly against his own. The playboy's engorged cock slid against Steve's hip, rubbing incessantly against him as he breathed into his ear.

"Come for me, Steve. You need to be relaxed before I can fuck you against the very expensive walls of my even more expensive shower. Seriously; it's a crime not to have sex in one of these bad boys."

That was all it took for Steve to climax with a grunt, his hot seed spilling across Tony's palm and slipping out of his hand before being washed away. His chest heaved as he sucked down air, not caring about the heated gaze that ran up and down his body as he settled his heart rate before pulling the shorter man up for a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into the engineer's mouth while the other man groped around blindly for the bottle of conditioner that probably cost more than enough to give the soldier a fit.

* * *

Review for more. Completely not spell-checked because I wanted to get this posted. Sorry.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Serena Katarina**: Heh.

**insanitys . cowgirl**: At least laughter is a good thing. It's not like I made you burst into tears.

**YaOi69LoVeR**: Huh, that's a very good question. "Iron America?" No idea. Aw, thanks. Well, wait no more!

**Emri-May**:Aww, thanks sweetheart.

**Altetf**: Heh, that he did!

**Driffta**: (Chapter Five) Aw, thanks!

**DevRiot**: Heh, there's a special time of night/morning when I'm in bed or the shower (and, no, this is not perverted; I end up smacking my head into the tiled wall or accidentally hitting the flow and scalding/freezing myself and that sucks) in a stage that's half between sleep and awake and that's where my mind decides to fuck itself. The children it procreates are these odd/random/insane ideas. Aw, thanks!

**Sofia Bee**: (Chapter One) I probably do; it I use too many pronouns I confuse myself and then I have to backtrack and it takes way too long to sort things out in my head.

**A.L. Cullen**: Thanks!

**irite**: It's like Tony admitting defeat to Clint; unheard of and all you can do is watch and wonder what the fuck happened.

**OrlandosLover2009**: Aww, thanks, sweetheart.

**kalhisto azula**: Aw, thanks!

**Turnergurl**: (Chapter Seven) Heh, that they are!

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, it's stunning when it happens.

**Zeto**: Aw, thanks! Uh...that would depend on what on Earth that is. Okay, just looked that up and , WOW. You learn something new every day, huh? That was oddly informative and detailed, Google! All credit goes to you when this becomes a chapter, darling.

**mistresofmordor**: And I feel like a jerk for not updating in a while. Heh, you do. My ego _thrives _and then dies a messy death.

**Katy Cruel**: (Chapter Five) You must _live_!

**Miyuko Yamada**: Why, thank you!

**AquaBurst**: (Chapter Six) Aw, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Date

* * *

Tony was going to kill Clint.

He was not joking around in one of those laughing "Oh my God, I'm going to kill you!" ways, either. The next time he saw that sharpshooting cockblocker, he was going to take one of his silk ties, wrap it around the not-quite-blonde/not-quite-brunette's neck and throttle him until his eyes bulged out of his head and he stopped breathing. ...Or Natasha stabbed him in the shoulder. Whichever happened first.

After all, it was all Clint's fucking fault that the was in this predicament. The man claimed that he was a master of fashion; he could dress anyone in anything and have them looking fantastic. Bull-fucking-shit. Because here Tony was, dressed to the nines - or whatever odd saying Steve would have used back in his day - and waiting for the man in fucking Central Park while holding a bouquet of red, white, and blue roses as he felt like a goddamn tool. The archer assured him that Steve would be there at two sharp, the spangled superhero always went to the park at the time to drawn, he was assured. And while he was going to have to have a word with the assassin about stalking teammates - better than he and JARVIS did, at least - and keeping notes about their whereabouts.

Either way, it was four now and he was feeling like the biggest tool on the planet for listing to the SHIELD operative. Steve had not so much as showed his face around the park - he had Jarvis monitoring every single surveillance camera in the area in case he came near the park and there was no mention of the well-built blonde so much as coming near the park. On the plus side, the paparazzi did not seem to be noticing him and all he was getting was some amused, intrigued, and pitying look from people who thought he was a Tony Stark look-alike.

When his phone began to ring, the billionaire plucked it out of his pocket, tucking the roses under his arm as he glared at the screen that was displaying a picture of Clint striking a ridiculous pose. He was sorely tempted to ignore the call but decided that now was the perfect time to unleash some of his anger at the archer. After all, it was totally his fault that Steve was not where he said he was supposed to be, leaving him standing in the middle of the fucking park with a dozen of the most patriotic roses he could find. Surprisingly, he could find a boatload of patriotic flowers when he actually tried.

"Hey, Stark, please tell me you still aren't at Central Park," the voice of the sharpshooter came across as frantic and slightly desperate.

"Well, where else would I be when following your advice?" Tony snapped even as part of his mind was wondering what it was that had ruffled the hawk's feathers.

"Go back; get your suit and meet us at SHIELD." That was a direct order and that, quite frankly, pissed him the fuck off. Who the hell did he think he was after playing such a cruel and heartless joke?

"Yeah, and then I'll dance a jig across Fury's de-"

"Rogers' MIA."

_That _changed everything. Tony nearly dropped his phone before he snapped for Clint to repeat that for him, which the archer quickly did before repeating his order to put on his armor and head over to SHIELD's facilities. Not even saying goodbye, the genius ended the call before calling for Happy and nearly diving into the car when it pulled up from around the corner. A sharp order to return to Stark Tower was quickly followed as he messaged JARVIS to ready the suit and make sure Dummy stayed away from the fire extinguisher. Dark eyes flicked over to the bouquet of roses, feeling the pit of his stomach drop as he looked at them all lying pristinely in the lace that wrapped around the long-stemmed roses, keeping prying fingers somewhat safe from the thorns that lied in wait for a wayward finger to stray. It almost was mocking him; the sole reminder of his almost-date and how everything had suddenly gone wrong in an instant.

The ride to the center of Manhattan seem to take forever and Tony never hated traffic more in his life. He had wished that he had thought in advance to wear his metal bracelets so he could easily summon the armor to him but the risk of the metal accidentally hitting a person or building was not worth wearing them at all times. After all, he was just supposed to be asking Steve out on a date before hopefully whisking the super soldier away to a fancy restaurant and treating the blonde to exquisite delicacies that he had never tried before. He was supposed to wine and dine the fuck out of the Captain and, if he was particularly lucky, maybe get some action. A hand job would even do.

Instead, he was rushing to Stark Tower as fast as traffic would allow him with the arc reactor worked overtime on his hammering heart. Tension filled his nerves and his stomach twisted itself into knots at the dark and twisted thoughts of what could have befallen one of their strongest warriors. He knew all about the already known criminals in Manhattan but that would do little to help him if Fury had decided to send the soldier to some backwoods country-fuck in the middle of nowhere to deal with taking out anything from an evil mastermind to a group of punks mixing up a batch of super soldier meth in a bathtub. Honestly, he had no idea what it was that Fury deemed important enough to send out the leader of the Avengers. And he was almost certain that Fury was behind it because he had seen Steve in public; the man took in every detail around him to figure out possible threats and devise tactics in the blink of an eye. His brain probably moved just as fast as his but focused more on what to do to make sure everyone stayed alive rather than robotics and circuitry.

Far too long for Tony's liking, Happy finally pulled into the parking garage at Stark Tower, steering his car into a spot as the genius flung open the door, not even waiting for the car to come to a full stop before he leaped out of the back. Naturally, sue the Newton's laws and all that, Tony stumbled at the sudden change in motion, nearly running right into one of his many sports cars. Instead of fully hitting it, the man was able to change his directory and only managed to slam his left knee into the bumper. It hurt like a bitch and he had to hobble and hop towards the elevator rather than run but he was still calling that a win.

Once he was safe in his tower and waiting impatiently in the elevator, Tony began thinking over _exactly _how it was that the blonde soldier could have gone missing; SHIELD kept him under tight wraps even when he was out running missions for Fury like a good soldier would. Then again, there was much that the Director often held back if he thought it was not necessary for people to know; like the assumed death of Agent Coulson, for one. He could definitely see him sending Steve out on a mission without all of the facts just to have it turn around and bit the soldier in his gloriously muscled ass.

The elevator doors opened and the genius took no time running to the flight desk as the suit assembled around him, taking off as soon as the HUD lit up.

"JARVIS, I want you scanning SHIELD's records for any missions that Cap was sent on; dates, times, locations, objectives. I want it all," Tony said as he sped through the lit sky, making his way towards SHIELD.

"I am showing that the last recorded mission for Captain Rogers was two weeks ago, sir," the automated voice replied, making the brunette's stomach drop. If Steve was missing for two fucking weeks, why did Barton wait to call him for a rescue now? Hell, he was the assumed second-in-command for the Avengers. The second Steve went missing he should have been called in and appraised the situation that they were in. He should have been leading the damn search to find him back; it was practically in his family history to go off and spend a crazy amount of money trying to find lost, spangled superheroes! Instead, Fury left him in the dark and that was enough to tempt him into unleashing JARVIS upon their servers so everything that they entered was automatically scrambled and Justin Bieber would play constantly.

"Talk to me, baby."

"Captain Rogers was dispatched to a HYDRA facility in western Russia. Two hours after landing, the facility was destroyed and the man behind the operations was detained and brought to SHIELD. A cache of weapons was brought to SHIELD to be examined and disposed of."

"And Steve?"

"Reports do not indicate whether or not he returned with the detained persons. Last known location is reported as Russia. Agents Romanoff and Barton reported in Russia three hours after Captain Rogers was deployed but their locations are not reported either."

"That does me no fucking good," Tony sulked as he flew. If Clint Barton was not reported as having returned to the States, and he knew for a fact that the man was currently in SHIELD, then he would have to that Steve's unknown location with a grain of salt. But that was easier said - or thought - than done. For one thing, Barton had been the one to call him and tell him that he was missing. But he had to have known that the Captain had returned from the mission or else he would have have "helped" him try to ask the tall and muscular blonde out on a date. That meant that something had to have happened between noon and now. And while a lot of things could, and often did, happen on the streets of New York city in four hours, he had never heard of a six-foot, muscled war veteran from the forties being kidnapped and tortured off of the streets.

Then again, it _is_ New York, the land where no one sleeps and anything is possible. He had once seen a crossdresser humping the corner of a building wearing only a tutu. ...It would have would not have even registered in his mind if the man was not severely overweight and have very dark body hair. That scarred his mind for a good, long time.

Landing none too gently at SHIELD, Tony quickly made his way inside of the building, heading directly for Fury's office and pausing when he saw Clint down the hallway, waving him into a room. The archer was not dressed for combat and that he raised warning bells in the brunette's mind as he lifted off his helmet. He was never one for listening to those warning bells so when the shorter man pushed him into the room he was standing in front of before slamming the door behind him, Tony had every right to turn around and scream obscenities at him.

He could not do that though.

In dimly lit room, there was a simple table lit with candles and two large plates of pasta. Across from an empty chair sat Steve Rogers, in all of his glory, wearing a very nice navy blue suit. For a moment, all of Tony's thoughts came to a screeching halt, his mind solely focusing on how the dark fabric was pulled across his broad shoulders and the way the golden light bounced off of his coiffed hair. The first words out of his mouth, however, were less than the poetic limerick that he probably deserved.

"You son of a bitch!" Tony hissed with no real heat, stalking forward at the sheepish smile that he got in return. His armor clacked loudly against the floor as he pulled out the chair and sat down. "Let me guess; you asked Barton for advice."

"He said he would get you here as long as I didn't say anything to you about it," Steve countered before gesturing to the food. "Are you hungry?"

"Pissed, actually." That did not stop the brunette from taking off his armor and delicately tossing it to the floor as he relaxed in the metal chair and began to scarf down the food like it was his last meal on the planet. Steve seemed to be taking everything in stride considering he was on a date with Tony Stark in the heart of SHIELD. A date that Clint Barton had strung together. Perhaps a show of gratitude was in order. He could always set up the bitchy archer with Coulson. "What time do you go to the park to draw?" he asked, hoping it came out offhandedly even though he was talking around a mouthful of pasta.

"I don't," the soldier replied as he rose a single eyebrow. "I go out towards the Manhattan bridge."

Son of a bitch.

That was it, fuck Clint. He could arrange his own date with Agent. See if he gave a fuck.

"...He sent you to Central Park, huh?"

Damn it, now Steve was laughing at him.

"Sorry, it's just... it gets very crowded over there."

"It's also the most foliage that Manhattan has in one spot," Tony defended himself; it was not like he was the one who came up with the idea to wait in the damn park for two whole hours.

"So...you don't think this is too bad for our anniversary?"

Ani- What?

"Come again?" Tony's voice cracked but there were not enough hookers in all of Taiwan to get him to admit to that little fact.

"Our one month anniversary," Steve clarified with a small nod of his head, a few strands of blonde hair swaying from the rest. Thinking back at all that had happened in the past month; all of the dinners that Steve had brought to his lab, all of the little outings that they had together - the baseball games, football games, art shows, museums, the fucking aquarium - without the rest of the Avengers, all of the times that the super soldier left him thoughtful notes -"Shower before bed," "Try to make sure to eat," "Hey, Dummy's in need of a cleaning," "Tony, these are leeks, not overgrown scallions - wash them first!" - around the Tower...

"We're dating," Tony stated, sounding quite surprised because, hey, how the fuck did he not catch on that he was dating the first Avenger and first superhero? He really needed to pay more attention to what was going on around him more if this was going to be the results. He had been dating Steve for one entire month and the patient bastard never even said anything because he thought that he already knew. Wow. Wait... "We're never had sex."

"Well...no," the soldier said, blushing darkly as that brought a remarkable and horrifying thought to Tony's mind.

"We've never even kissed."

"...We haven't."

"Well then..." He had to do this with tact. There was no way that he could just lunge over the table and take advantage of him. ...Fuck it, they had been dating for an entire month and he - not really but close enough - deserved it. "Let's fuck."

Steve choking on a bite of pasta was not how he planned on this evening ending; it would really sour things.

So, Tony hopped out of his chair at the sudden coughing fit that the super soldier took on but the coughing broke off into an embarrassed squeak of surprise, "What?!"

"We should fuck." And, because it made perfect sense in Tony's sex-starved mind, he decided to nail his point home by sitting down on the blonde's lap. He had managed to go an entire month without getting any, as Steve had so kindly reminded him of, and his body quickly made its protest be known. Once he was fully seated on the soldier's strong and firm lap, the playboy could feel his own body reacting to the warmth the he was seated on. "Right here," the genius boldly continued, grinning as he moved so his lips almost touched the blonde's. "Right now. Right under Fury's nose." Tony knew that he had gone too far when a crease formed between the Captain's eyes and a frown settled upon his lips. Right when the blonde opened his mouth to speak, the genius decided to use the opportunity to his favor and slammed their mouths together.

Blue eyes widened dramatically but Tony knew that the soldier could not pull back due to the back of the chair holding him in place. Pushing forward, he slipped his tongue into the soldier's mouth, grinning against his lips at the soft groan that he got in return. He knew that Steve had given up the want to fight back when his slick tongue rubbed up against his own, strong fingers weaving through his wild yet slightly tamed hair before gripping the dark locks tightly and tugging slightly; hard enough to jerk his head back but not too hard to cause distracting pain.

Their lips parted but that did not keep the brunette from reaching out with his tongue to lick the soldier's warm lips. the grip in his hair faltered slightly and that was all that it took for Tony to take control of the pace, surging forward and kissing the blonde desperately as his fingers reached for the belt that fastened the soldier's slacks around his waist. Large hands left his hair before gently slapping his prying fingers away and easily lifted the smaller man off of his lap, sitting him down onto the table but taking the care not to set him into his partially finished plate of pasta.

"T-Tony," Steve began, pausing when he noticed the genius rifling through his pockets. "Tony, what are you-" The words died in Steve's mouth when the brunette triumphantly pulled a foil packet out of his pocket, holding up the condom for the soldier to stare at with a dumfounded expression while the smaller man fished out a slim bottle of lube.

"Always be prepared," Tony chimed helpfully before hopping off of the table and uncapping the bottle with his teeth, his hand returning to the belt around Steve's waist. "Wor' wi' 'e," he slurred around the plastic lid, winking at the flushed blonde when he finally was able to undo the pesky belt.

"Tony, it's our one-mo- Ugh!" Steve's words cut off into a moan when the brunette's calloused fingers curled heavily around his stiffening flesh, stroking him slowly and gripping tight enough to get the less-experienced man to buck up into his palm.

"'Atta boy," the genius nearly purred as he spat the bottle into his hand, reaching over and pouring it into his busy hand. Sure, he got a good portion of the slick fluid onto Steve's suit, but that was bound to happen what with him being mostly dressed. The good part about being a billionaire was the fact that he could easily buy him many replacement suits. Setting the lubricant onto the table, Tony used his free hand to unfasten his own pants before wriggling out of his slacks. He pulled his slick hand away from the Captain's cock, leaning down and smothering his soft moan of protest with his lips as he brought his slick fingers to his own neglected cock, giving it a teasing tug before he slipped his hand between his legs and began to tease himself.

His fingers gently pressed against the puckered flesh before sinking deep inside of his body, drawing a gasp out of the eccentric man. He moaned against Steve's mouth, hot and heavy as he pumped and stretched his fingers, making sure that he would be able to take in all that the soldier had to offer. Once he was certain that he would only be walking funny after this dinner, Tony clamored back onto his lap before lifting his hips and rocking them until he felt the blunt tip of the super soldier's cock catch against his entrance. With a grunt, the brunette pushed down until he was fully seated on the other man's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Tony hissed breathlessly, his mind stuttering to a stop at the sheer amount of a man that Steve was. It truly was something that he was going to appreciate to his fullest. The playboy rocked his hips slowly, feeling the large flesh pressing against all of his most intimate of areas as their chests rubbed together. Sweat began to form on his skin, causing his shirt to stick uncomfortably to his chest and making the genius regret having not fully undressed for this activity. Rather than take off the garment, he decided to distract himself by pressing their mouths together in a hot and messy kiss.

A shout escaped Tony when the super soldier's super cock pressed at the right angle, drawing him into the mindset to cling desperately to the broad shoulders in front of him and rut their hips together like the desperate teenage fanboy that he truly was inside. Reaching down, he fisted his member and stroked it only twice before ruining Steve's shirt in his climax. It did not matter in the grand scheme of things; he could buy the man a hundred of those shirts if he wanted. What mattered was the horrifyingly unmanly shriek of pleasure that he let out as he stained the soldier's clothing with white fluids.

Fortunately, that did not really matter when compared to the warmth that filled his lower body and the completely unguarded look of ecstasy that made up Steve's features; his hair clinging to his skin with sweat and his chest heaving up and down as he sucked in air.

"Just make me a deal, Steve," Tony panted soft as he pressed soft kissed along the taller man's jaw.

"Hm?"

"Let's not wait another month before we do this again." His voice was a soft tease but he could not help but smile when Steve laughed.

"Deal."

* * *

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Nikkki23**: Aw, thanks! Here's my reasoning (I'm an odd person who has time to think about things early in the morning/later at night): Soaps, body wash, and shampoo all lather, even high quality products, because they try to strip off oils and dirt to clean you. Things that later create bubbles and, while not one-hundred percent certain, I'm sure no one wants bubbly soap up their ass. Conditioner, on the other hand, is there to smooth and moisturize. Therefore, it's much thicker, creamier, and no bubbles. See, I have reasons (or call bullshit up a reason in a jiffy) and I'm extremely fucked in the head to think of such things, but such is my life.

**RyanReta**: Aw, thanks! Here you go!

**Shakespeare42**: Thank you, sweetie! That's coming up (SPOILER: Loki's part of a foursome and that's going to be a _huge_ chapter).

**KITTY LOVES HAWKEYE**: (Chapter Six) Aw, thanks!

**mistresofmordor**: Heh, law of big numbers?

**AquaBurst**: Heh, that's coming up in the "Toys" chapter (to be written whenever I get around to it).

**Sesshomaru-XD-13**: A happy birthday to you, sweetheart! (I didn't know that it was; lucky chance!) Ha, seems like things were working in your favor!

**irite**: Aw, thanks. Well, he _is_ sparkly, hard, pretty, and determined to stick around forever.

**hannahrerlouise**: Aw, glad to hear it!

**AllThatWasSaid**: (Chapter Nine) I would not know as I'm making this up as I go. I'll try to keep that in mind, though.

**AllThatWasSaid**: (Chapter Eleven) Heh.

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, he's got JARVIS looking out for him.

**ThisShouldBeBlowingYourMind**: Heh, well, they wanted to know what it would be called when Tony tops and that was all that I could think of. Aww, thanks, sweeheart!

**ImploringIdeal**: Aw, thanks. It's guaranteed to be very random at best.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Figging

Dedicated to the person (I can't remember your name and I'm _way_ too lazy to look it up) who suggested this awesomely creepy idea. Much love, darling!

* * *

Steve let out a long and slow breath through his nose as he let Tony finish tying the knot in the cloth that was wrapped tightly around his eyes. While he could not see anything, the blonde was certain that he would not have wanted to do so even if he could. After all, given his current position, all he would see would be his hands cuffed to the headboard of the genius's lavish bed and the covers to his soft pillows. That was not something that he was particularly fond of staring at for however long this, whatever it was, took.

His ass was hitched up slightly in an embarrassing manner and Steve could not help but blush every time that he thought of it. His bare chest pressed against the bedding while one of the playboy's pillows was wedged underneath his hips, propping his ass up while his legs were spread, leaving Steve feeling uncomfortably open. He had at least gotten JARVIS to agree that nothing, barring Loki invading the city with an army hell-bent on enslaving mankind, was going to get them to stop whatever it was that the genius had planned.

So there he was, lying on the bed in reinforced handcuffs as his boyfriend did something behind him. Even before he was blindfolded, the super soldier serum enhanced his hearing and without any visual stimulus it seemed to grow all the more stronger to counter the lack of light. He could hear every time the brunette shuffled slightly, the fabric of the mattress shifting under his weight as fabric caught and pulled against the playboy's bare skin. He knew that the other man was naked because he was the one to undress the brunette earlier and he did not hear him put on any clothes after he was blindfolded and bound to the bed. "Tony?" Steve asked, hearing something rustling behind him. He thought back to all the things that he had heard since he had awoken in this century and could only place the sound as that of this plastic sheeting that people used to wrap food to keep it fresh.

"All's good," Tony called back as he unwrapped a large piece of ginger. While he had not gone shopping for the item himself, he had sent Happy out to pick out the little root, spice, whatever the fuck it was classified as. All he knew that that it was made into Christmas cookies and a lot of Asian food and that was all that mattered. Happy sure did what was requested and picked out the largest one he could possibly find before bringing it back to the Tower with a questioning glance. He obviously had no idea what it was that the engineer wanted it for and that was good because while he was open about his sex life, explaining the reasoning behind this purchase was bound to be awkward and embarrassing. Not to mention he would tell Pepper, she would tell Agent, and then he would get both Coulson and Fury glaring at him disapprovingly. That was something that he would not be able to handle without a large bottle of scotch.

Besides, he was pretty sure that Steve was going to enjoy this. ...Ninety-nine percent sure. The guy was no stranger to having something shoved up his ass, as previous nighttime encounters would prove. This, however, was something that he had been researching for the past few months. And, damn, did he find out some crazy stories about this shit. Apparently, it was even older than Steve was and, while generally used against naughty women, it was done anally so he did not see any reason why it could not be used against the super soldier. He knew that the blonde was far more sensitive to certain stimuli than more humans and was willing to bet that this was something that he was going to be able to use to make the man come a lot faster than that time he left a vibrating dildo inside of the Captain for hen hours, having JARVIS record his every movement throughout the day.

This was rumored to be far more intense that the effects were supposed to last even when the piece was removed. As carefully as he could, Tony unwrapped the large hand of ginger, making sure not to break off any of the fingers before he picked up a sharp knife and set the blade between two of the fingers, dragging the shape knife through the palm as he cut off a long and thick strip of the ginger. Tony hummed softly to himself as he looked over at Steve, grinning lecherously as he watched the naked man squirm slightly against the pillow. It was obvious that he was still hard and needy by the slight roll of his hips against the pillow. The genius eyed the firm muscles of his ass and thighs as they tensed and bunched up underneath the pale skin before relaxing slightly and repeating the process.

Turning his attention back to the large piece of ginger, Tony began to slowly peel away the skin using his knife, dipping the blade into a bowl of cold water that was left on the floor for just this occasion. He made sure to clean off the finger before rounding and smoothing out the tip, making sure that there were no rough or sharp edges, because while Steve could heal rather fast, he was not sure exactly how much getting some of the potent juices in an anal tear would hurt. And he was not eager to find out any time soon.

Dipping the long and thick piece of ginger back into the water, Tony slowly looked over the pale golden spice/root/vegetable/whatever to make sure that it would meet all of his needs. He ignored Steve impatient tugging on the handcuffs as he squirmed on the bed. If there was one thing that the recollections he had found had specified, it was that while the woman was bound, the anxiety wracked her nerves and made the event all the more enjoyable when she was forced to wait and could only hear the sounds of the ginger being prepared. The only difference was that they knew what was coming and Steve did not have a clue. Humming a bit louder, the genius began to round out a notch near the base of the finger, smoothing it out once it was finished to make sure that it would stay in place once it was inserted into the muscular man's ass. He made sure to keep the bottom flared out to keep it for getting stuck because that would cause a very awkward invention or a trip to SHIELD's medical bay; he did not want to create a robot to remove things from star-spangled superheroes asses and wanted to explain a trip to the medical bay to Fury even less than that.

Pleased with how the large piece of ginger was looking, Tony set it into the bowl before rising from the bed and rustling through the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and pouring a generous amount of the fluid into his palm before cursing his eagerness. He capped the bottle and tossed it back inside the nightstand before looking over at Steve's ass.

"What are you even doing over there?" Steve asked impatiently, his lips pulling between a pout, scowl, and frown.

"Almost done," Tony chimed cheerfully as he wondered whether or not he should waste the lubricant. Shrugging slightly to himself, the brunette swirled his fingers through the cupped liquid before pouring the remained of the tepid fluid over the Captain's ass. He was rewarded with a jerk from the blonde, watching how the muscles in his strong back jerked while his head tipped the side. "Tony!"

"Just making sure you're still with me."

"Where else would I go? I'm stuck to your bed!"

Now that was a very entertaining thought. While Tony did enjoy watching the blonde beat the living fuck out of criminals and punching bags alike, he also enjoyed just keeping the man confined to his bed. Rather than answer, he reached over and ran his palm over the slickened flesh of Steve's backside, rubbing the slippery fluid against his skin before reaching between his spread legs and slipping his hand between the pillow and the soldier's body, gently palming his cock while the fingers on his other hand reaching between his cheeks to push softly against his entrance.

A soft moan fled from Steve's lips as the muscles in his back shifted, his body pushing back as best as he could given his current position. The soldier's legs spread open wider and Tony took that as permission to go forward. Pushing his fingers against the puckered muscle, the playboy grinned at the thick moan that he got while his finger was engulfed by the hot and soft heat, the muscles quivering around him slightly. He pumped his finger in and out slowly, carefully working more of his finger into the Captain until he was able to relax and take in his entire finger without any problem.

"There you go," Tony cooed as his other hand cupped and fondled the blonde's balls, easily distracting the super soldier as he slid in another finger. A thin sheen of sweat was forming against Steve's skin as he panted and moaned softly, his hips rocking into his hand and back against his fingers. He could feel the soft walls of Steve's body clenching around him as he moaned lewdly, hips jerking when the genius deliberately hit his prostate. Deciding that the blonde was ready for more, he pulled his fingers free, shushing the displeased groan that he got in return before hopping off of the bed and grabbing the thick and long piece of ginger from the bowl, pressing the wet tip against Steve's slicked hole.

"T-Tony..."

"Shh," the brunette soothed as he slowly worked the carved piece into the soldier's ass until he reached the notch, grinning when Steve's body automatically clenched around the object, holding it in place. "All better." he rubbed his hand firmly against the round of the blonde's ass before lifting his hand and swinging it down sharply, swatting the bound man's ass with a sharp smack.

Steve could not help but yelp at the sudden burst of pain against his behind, tugging automatically at the handcuffs as his head jerked in what he hoped was Tony's direction. "Hey!" he called out just to hear the brunette chuckle. He could feel something deep inside of him, pushing in but holding still and solid. The texture was something that he could not explain; far different from the silicone, rubber, metal, and even glass toys that the billionaire seemed to either have in stock or create on a whim. He did not know what it was; his mind racing but unable to recall anything that he had encountered that could fit with what was inside of him.

Soon after the item was deep in his body and Tony was taking his time smacking at his behind and rubbing at the reddened flesh that quickly healed, Steve began to realize that something was wrong. He could feel a burning sensation between his thighs and wanted nothing more than to remove the item. He squirmed in need, hips wiggling as he clenched around the object. Unknowing of the properties of the mysterious piece of ginger, the solider could only gasp when the feeling suddenly grew more intense, his cock throbbing and leaking against Tony's palm and pillow as the burning and tingling sensation increased with a vengeance.

"Feel that?" Tony teased as he leaned over, pressing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. "That's ginger."

"G-ginger?" Steve repeated, his eyebrow raising as he began to wonder exactly why it was that Tony had decided to put the root in his behind. He had never heard of something like that before and hoped that it was not a common thing for people to do in this decade or he was going to have to have a talk with JARVIS about banning Tony from the vegetables and spices from now on. Possibly even fruits just in case.

"Old sex trick for naughty girls," the genius clarified as he slapped Steve's ass harder before gripping the base of the ginger finger, pumping it in and out of the blonde's ass firmly, making the older and yet still younger man gasp and squirm in need as his cock dripped. "And you've been very naughty, Cap."

"H-have I?" the soldier asked, crying out with a hitching sob when the ginger hit his prostate roughly. "What did I do?"

"You're a cock tease." Tony slammed the piece of ginger even harder against the super soldier's sweet spot, reveling in the loud moan as he climaxed across the pillow, hips stuttering and jerking as he panted and sucked in air, his body heaving and trembling as he struggled to regain his senses. The burning and tingling sensation persisted as he felt the piece of ginger pull free from his body, hearing it thunk softly against the hard floor as a kiss was pressed to the sweaty skin of his neck. "One of the biggest cock teases that I've ever seen," the playboy pressed on as he moved the kneel behind the blonde's spent and trembling body, rubbing his cock against his open and twitching hole before he surged forward, filling the soldier eagerly.

Steve sobbed as the feeling continued, his body stretching out around Tony's larger cock as his body was filled once more. His softening cock began to harden once more as he felt a clutching hand grab at his hip as they brunette rutted against him. The soldier pushed back as he moaned, clenching tightly around the other man's member as the sensation from the ginger continued. He could not recall if Tony mentioned exactly how long the feeling would last; his mind was scattered to focus on exactly what his body was feeling as his second orgasm snuck up from out of nowhere.

Tony grunted when he felt his boyfriend clench tightly around his dick, squeezing around him as the soldier climaxed for a second time. He continued to pump his hips, managing to get out a half-dozen pumps of his hips before he sank into the velvety heat of Steve's body and lost himself in the pleasure of his climax.

"Oh gosh," Steve panted, his voice a breathy whisper as his lower half continued to tingle and burn.

"Seriously?" Tony teased as he carefully pulled out, moving to lie next to the bound blonde. "I fucked you with ginger and slapped your ass and that's all you have to say? I'm feeling unappreciated!"

"Remove the handcuffs and I'll show you haw appreciated you are."

"Do you mean sex or are you going to drown my in my tub?"

"What? Why would I drown you in a bathtub?" Steve asked before humming softly as he teased. "I mean, I know that you're short and all..."

"Mean! Rude and mean!" Tony laughed before grabbing a spare pillow and whacking the bound soldier over the head. "I could leave you stuck here, you know!"

"I could grab your headboard and tear it off the bed."

"Such a cruel mistress."

"Mistress?!"

"Not that there's anyone else in my life!" Tony quickly amended, waving a hand dramatically. "Just thought it sounded better than calling you a cruel bitch. Should I have gone for bitch? I can totally call you a bitch instead!"

"Tony!"

"Good save, sir," JARVIS cut in dryly. "Perhaps you would like to insult the Captain's late mother next?"

"Shut up, JARVIS," Tony grunted as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair soothingly. "You know what I meant."

"May I offer a remedy, sir?"

"Talk to me, baby."

"Captain Roger's ass is both elevated and present. I suggest you kiss it repeatedly."

"Community college, JARVIS! I'm sending you to community college!" Tony called out as Steve laughed into his pillow. Shrugging, the genius got to his knees and leaned over before pressing his lips to Steve's slick ass, grinning widely at the way the soldier jumped in surprise. "Hey, blame JARVIS!"

"JARVIS wasn't the one who just... You actually kissed me..._there_!" Steve stammered, his face heating up.

"Completely JARVIS's idea!"

"And I stand by it, sir. If you are done, the good Captain could be brought a sandwich and freed from those handcuffs."

"When did I become Steve's bitch?" Tony sulked dramatically as his ran his fingers along the soldier's sweaty back. "All you and Dummy bring me are smoothies but Steve gets a sandwich? I see how it is!"

"I don't threaten them with community college," Steve teased as he rattled the handcuffs. "I could use a sandwich, though."

"With or without ginger?" Tony quipped, laughing when the soldier pulled on the handcuffs again. "I'm kidding. JARVIS, call for takeout. Two large subs...uh, same as last time?"

"Right away, sir," JARVIS said before adding, "I would also like to remind you that your package of custom-made Captain America vibrators have arrived."

"What?!" Steve asked, his voice cracking as he jerked and blushed.

"Damn it, JARVIS, we're going to have a word about secrecy!" Tony snapped.

"Of course, sir. Should I schedule it before or after Miss Potts arrives to speak to you about that video that appeared online last week?"

"Before!" the genius called out before the super soldier could question them both and JARVIS could sell him out.

"Then I would recommend that you start speaking," JARVIS replied right before the door opened and Pepper walked in, pausing at the sight of a mortified and bound Steve and an embarrassed but proud Tony.

"...Well, you've just destroyed Phil's dreams."

"Good, he needs to stop dreaming Cap-dreams and deal with the shiny-object stealing archer he's supposed to have a handle on."

"And you're not supposed to be going viral on the internet but having a video of yourself sucking Steve off online."

"WHAT?!" Steve shrieked in surprise.

"Uh...surprise?"

"Might I recommend kissing the Captain's posterior again, sir?" JARVIS said calmly.

"Good idea. Pep, look away unless this gets your rocks off," Tony called out, tossing a wink in the redhead's direction before following JARVIS's ever helpful advice.

* * *

Review for more. ...I couldn't figure out an ending, hence the rambling end. Oops? Send me your deepest and darkest fantasies (except m-preg - _that's_ where I draw the line) and I'll try not to fuck them up too bad. No promises, though!

Thanks for reviewing:

**AllThatWasSaid**: Heh...well, I don't know how to turn that into smut. Sorry? Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you.

**Nikkki23**: Aw, thanks!

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, kiss before kill?

**kalhisto azula**: Thanks! Here's more for you.

**Zafona**: Ack. Well, if you ever needed proof that I'm an illiterate idiot... It's been fixed now but, yeah, I'm a stupid fuck. Can't fix that. There will be plenty more glaring errors in the future.

**irite**: He's a special one.

**MayaDarkling**: Aww, sweetie! You have no idea how much that made my day. But you still need to sleep! Well, that could be quite awkward... Aw, while I'm glad to have converted you, I didn't mean to. Thanks; you're just as amazing, my dear!

**Hell00ss**: (Chapter Five) No, you must _live_, my darling!

**otakudrawsalot ft. KanaNoHana**: While I could probably do Coulson, I have the feeling that Fury would be completely off.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Neko

* * *

"Thor!" a voice nearly shrieked out, startling Steve and nearly making him choke on his toast as he looked over at the demigod seated across from him. The Asgardian looked up, not stopping from stuffing a entire pancake into his mouth as he shrugged his shoulders, syrup sticking to his lips as he ate. The super soldier swallowed his bite of toast just to look over when Clint ran into the kitchen, snickering loudly.

"Guys, guys!" the marksman laughed, his face flushed with amusement. "Sh, sh! He's coming!" In an instant, the agent's face became an emotionless mask and only the slight flush hinted at anything abnormal. He moved to lean back against the wall as Tony came running into the room, face serious and drawn in anger as he pointed a finger at the hammer-wielding warrior that was still destroying a large stack of pancakes as though it was the reason that Loki had decided that he wanted little more than to grind his brother's face into the dirt.

"What the fuck did you do to piss off your kooky-ass brother this time?!" Tony snapped.

Steve had managed to notice how Thor broke out into a wide grin and the twitching of Clint's lips before he turned his gaze to his boyfriend and paused. The demigod had told them all many tales of how Loki had shown his playfulness by turning his adopted brother into various animals. But even if the soldier had remembered to keep those stories in mind, that would not have prepared him for the sight of their engineer. A set of dark, fluffy ears were lying back on his head, turned back in irritation as a fluffy tail lashed angrily behind him. While the blonde Captain had not had many experiences with cats - he had seen very few in his lifetime before the war and the ones that he _had_ seen were strays - he could tell that the brunette was extremely irritated.

That did little to quell his growing need to pet the quasi-feline. Maybe snuggle with him.

"Ah, Loki must be feeling playful today!" Thor boomed as best as he could around a mouthful of pancakes as he laughed...or choked, Steve was not all that sure.

"I swear to _God_, Barton!" Tony hissed, a low growl in his throat. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because the sniper broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Um, Tony?" Steve began, holding a hand up in the air like a child wanting to get permission from a teach to speak. "You have...uh..."

"Ears and tail of a pussy? Yeah, I've _noticed_, Captain Obvious!" Clint dissolved into a fit of giggles as he hurried out of the dining room sputtering about pussies in between laughter and huffs of air. "You," he snapped, pointing a finger at the Asgardian warrior, "Fix this! Fix it _yesterday_!"

As Tony stormed out of the room, stomping his feet as loudly as he could manage, Steve turned his attention back to the warrior, who shrugged his shoulders. "It will wear off in a few days."

Steve nodded before rising from his seat. While it was rude to leave in the middle of their breakfast, the soldier had no doubt that Thor would not mind as he would devour the remainders of his omelet and toast, leaving nothing behind by the time he returned to the dining room. Instead, the Captain was more focused to take advantage of this situation before it passed him by. Following after the sulking and hissy feline, the soldier quickly made his way over to the workshop, smiling softly at the genius that was sitting on the floor and sullenly staring at his reflection in a makeup mirror that he knew women still used to...well, not powder their faces anymore, but do...something or other.

His lips pulled into a frown as his tail, while no longer puffed in irritation, lied limp across the floor. His ears perked up to attention as Steve opened the glass door, bringing a smile to the soldier's face. He could not help but smile at the sudden reaction to his presence. "How are you holding up?"

"I have cat ears and a tail, sweetheart," Tony snapped with no real bite.

"...At least they're cute?" Steve offered up without really thinking his words through. It probably was not the best thing to say but it did make the other man pause.

"You're fucking with me," the sulking feline deadpanned dryly.

"Not yet, but I'd really like to."

"...Really?" His ears perked up in interest while the dark eyes of the genius looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Steve replied as he smiled, stepping closer to the ever attentive brunette. He really wanted to run his fingers through the dark fur, hoping that it felt as soft as the shiny fur looked. "If it's okay with you, I mean." The soldier hoped it was; while Tony was known for having an overactive sex life, that did not mean that his refractory period was as short as the blonde's and he often had to throw in the towel a lot sooner than he would like. Reaching out, he gently ran the pads of his fingers over the furred tip of the engineer's left ear, smiling at the velvety feeling of warm skin and fur that he encountered.

"You're serious," Tony breathed, arching up slightly into the touch as a soft rumbling accented his words. It brought a smile to his face as he began to stroke the soft and fuzzy ears, his own ears picking up how the rumbling purr grew louder at his touch while the pseudo-feline shifted closer until his side was pressed against the length of calf, his head resting against his hip.

"Completely serious," Steve said as he watched the dark eyes flutter, Tony rubbing the side of his face affectionately against the meat of his thigh as he purred. He briefly wondered if the other man would raise his rear into the air if he stroked the base of his tail but the implications of that dirty thought brought a deep flush to his face and the soldier tried to ignore it in favor of the purring genius that was curling his tail around his legs. "You make a very pretty kitty."

"Shut up," Tony breathed. "No, don't even bother to give me any looks; I'm not looking up. Swear to God, Steve. I'm not a kitty. If anything, Thor should be the one changed into some crazy animal just for his little Thor-isms and all the crazy ways that he pisses of his pain-in-the-ass of a brother. Seriously, no snickering, no laughter. I already had enough after dealing with Clint dangling a little mouse toy in front of me this morning. Where he got it, I don't know. He's a freakish hawk who steals my shit if I don't bolt it down. By the way, hide your shield or we'll have to find his nest in the vents before we can assemble. Anyway, am I a cat? Sure, kind of, whatever. At least Loki fucked this up and I didn't fully become a house cat. Pep's allergic even if she does like fluffy, baby critters more than a CEO of a billion-dollar corporation should. And I really can't be Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, boyfriend to Captain America, philanthropist, _pussy_. Just sounds-"

"Tony, you're rambling." Large, dark eyes peered up at him as the genius stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Hey now, it's not all that bad."

"Who are you trying to fool? It's _horrible_! I look like I belong in internet porn!"

"...According to Miss Potts, you were already there a long time ago."

"Hush. No. Shut up. Not helping this situation at all. You know what I need?"

"A ball of yarn?" Steve teased softly as he ran his fingers through Tony's wild bed head.

"Very funny," Tony muttered dryly. "I need a scotch."

"Let's compromise," the soldier offered before reaching down and gripping the genius's sides right under his arms before hefting him to his feet easily. "I'll get you a glass of milk."

"That's not even close to what I- Seriously? That sounds amazing right about now."

Steve flashed the smaller man a smile before wrapping his arms around the brunette and squeezing him gently into a tight hug. He nuzzled his face into the grease-streaked hair and soft ears, breathing deeply in the scent of musk, grease, something purely metallic. "Come on," he said as he released the former playboy before heading out of the lab, his enhanced ears picking up the sound of Tony's bare feet slapping softly against the hard floors as he hurried after him. It brought a smile to his face, knowing that Tony was willing to embrace a little bit of his feline side just by choosing milk over scotch. Once they had reached the kitchen, the genius was practically purring in anticipation, weaving between him and the refrigerator just to snatch the carton of milk out once he opened the door.

In an instant, the carton was open and the brunette was eagerly gulping down the white liquid straight from the container before closing the carton and setting it back in the refrigerator. Steve entertained the thought of marking the item as Tony's, knowing that while no one else wanted to share his germs, they would only be rebellious and use up the milk if he had put a label on it. _Especially_ if he put a label on it. He would have to remember to warn everyone else so his kitty's hide would be left intact if they drank the milk and then found out that they had inadvertently used milk that the eccentric man had drank from. "So..." the brunette drawled, his mouth curved up into a lecherous smirk as he shifted so his was pressed up against the super soldier's front, his tail curling languidly around the soldier's left thigh as his fingers roamed across the broad expanse of the blonde's chest. "...I have no cat puns to get into your pants. That's disappointing."

The Captain could not help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the genius. "Does kitty want to play?"

"That's so unfair," Tony breathed as he nosed at Steve's through. "That didn't even come to mind and you know how fast my mind works."

"Come on," the soldier repeated before scooping the smaller man into his arms and carrying him out of the kitchen. Despite the very amusing and adorable mewl that Tony would, without a doubt, deny even under torture, Steve carried the workaholic-turned-semi-cat back towards their shared bed. He still could not get over the fact that their bed had white sheets, a red blanket, and blue pillows scattered all around; a gift from the teasing and playful brunette when he was finally able to get the..."full tour" of Stark Tower. "Any chance you have yarn in here?" While there was no doubt that he was playing with the feisty kitten, there was also a good chance that the playboy could pull a ball of yarn out from a drawer, claiming that he had decided to take up knitting one time when Pepper had punished him with an impromptu intervention and rehab stint.

"No yarn," the other man claimed as he flopped down on the bed before sitting out and clutching at the bottom of Steve's shirt, pulling the fabric up until it bunched underneath his arms. The blonde quirked an eyebrow in amusement while the genius continued to tug incessantly. "Arms up!" he called out cheerfully, continuing to tug until the Captain raised his arms up over his head. Tony had to climb to his knees to get the shirt above Steve's head before quickly jumping up to his feet to pull the fabric all of the way off of his boyfriend. Dark eyes eagerly roamed over his chest, making the blonde flush slightly in self-awareness as a dark tail swished slowly behind the genius, the tip of his tail being to only part that flicked from side to side. "But I do plan to play with all of your dangly bits. Ugh, that sounded horrible. Not stopping my hard-on, though."

He could only chuckle in return before beginning to return the favor, pulling off Tony's concert shirt forcefully while still taking the care to make sure that he did not tear the well-worn fabric. Hands were pawing readily at his crotch, unsure about whether or not they wanted to divest him of his soft pajama pants or simply stroke him through the thick fabric. It was a little bit distracting how the genius's fingers kept pressing into the crotch of his pants, the tips of his fingers curling over the hem of his pants and rubbing against his warm skin while trying to curl the thick fabric around his girth. Steve could not help but thrust into the grip as he worked on removing his boyfriend's clothes. Luckily enough for him, the genius's jeans were hitched down a bit already to compensate for the fluffy tail that sprouted from the base of his spine. It meant that his jeans, while normally low slung on his hips, were even lower and all the more easy to pull down the slim playboy's legs. The soldier blushed when he realized that the older and yet younger man was not wearing anything underneath his jeans. It really should not have surprised him; in the weeks that he had been with the innovator, he had only seen the man wear undergarments once...and even then he doubted that what he was wearing could even count. It looked more like a little piece of cloth that just barely managed to cover what needed to be covered and other than that it was barely held together with thin strips of cloth.

With Tony completely bare in front of him, the super solider pushed on his chest, swiftly knocking the brunette onto his back. A wide grin was spread across the genius's face as he bounced on the soft bed, his legs spreading open lewdly as his tail swished between his thighs, ears perked up as a pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. Steve swallowed thickly at the slightly that was lying right before him, his cock throbbing with need in his pajama pants as the brunette wriggled on the bed, watching eagerly as he saw the billionaire run his hands down his body. Calloused fingers slid down the slim body as he planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips to give him an easier angle, letting the soldier watched as he rubbed at his own cock and balls.

"Steve," Tony moaned thickly as he rocked his hips up into his hands. "Come on, Steve. Fuck me."

Steve nodded, quickly moving to grab the half-used bottle of lubricant that was used daily and frequently between the both of them. Flipping open the cap, he poured a generous amount of the fluid into his palm before rubbing it across Tony's fingers. Stepping back to watch as the engineer began to prepare himself, the soldier pulled down his pants as best as he could manage with his clean hand before curling his slick fingers around his cock, smearing the slick liquid across the length of his cock slowly. Bright blue eyes focused on the sight, watching as wet fingers slid into the body sprawled on the bed. Slim hips pumped up into the air, his cock bobbing languidly as a thick moan escaped from the playboy's lips. Fluffy ears twitched as his tail swished, catching the soldier's attention as he stared openly, wanting to run his fingers through the fur with the hand that was not stroking and squeezing at his own cock.

He ignored Tony's litany of pleading words, begging for his touch and the feel of his body on top of him..._in_ him as best as he could until the playboy began pumping his fingers harder and gasping as he clenched, his cock leaking heavily. "Jeez, Tony," Steve breathed before moving to settle between the man's open legs, taking great care not to actually kneel on the moving tail lest this end with a sore and sulking genius while he took care of himself with a cold shower before catering to his boyfriend's every whim. ...To an extent, of course.

"Fuck me, Cap," the brunette mewled in desire, his fingers pulling free from his entrance and leaving Steve breathless. Nodding, the super soldier pressed the slick head of his cock against the twitching hole that his kitty had just been shoving his fingers into. He pushed down until the genius was lying flat on his back, his legs still spread open widely even as he tried to push back against the blonde's dick. The soldier reached down with his free hands and ran the tips of his fingers through the dark fur of Tony's tail as he slowly pushed his hips forward. At first, the ring of muscle held steadily against the blunt tip of his engorged cock before giving way and allowing the soldier to sink into the playboy's soft heat.

A loud purring met Steve's ears as he continued to thrust forward, not stopping until his entire girth was buried deep inside of the squirming feline and he could go in no deeper. "Fuck," Tony whined as he carded his hand through the soldier's blonde locks before grabbing a hold of the hair and pulling the muscled superhero down for a deep kiss. He pushed his wriggling tongue into the Captain's mouth only to let out a disappointed whine when the soldier did the same just to pull back suddenly. "Steeeve!"

"You have little fangs," Steve said, blinking down at Tony before smiling sweetly at him, "you're a _kitten_."

"No. No, no, just _no_! The only kind of kitten I could ever be is a sex kitten! I'm after your cock! I'm a dirty, filthy-"

"Kitten," the soldier concluded gleefully, smiling at the way Tony sputtered and hissed, his ears lowering slightly as he sulked.

"I'm _not_-"

"You an adorable, itty kitty."

"I swear to God, Steve!"

"An itty bitty kitten," the Captain breathed before pressing his lips softly against Tony's, jerking his head back when tiny fangs sunk into his bottom lip with a vengeance.

"Yeah, that's right; I fucking bit you, you smug bast- Ow! You just spanked me!"

"I did," Steve affirmed as he pulled out slightly, reveling in the way that the genius shuddered around him before he rolled his hips forward, drawing a gasp out of the wriggling kitten underneath him. "You're lucky I didn't grab a spray bottle full of water."

"Oh, you're a riot," Tony hissed, letting out a little mewl when Steve rocked his hips again. He dug his blunt and slightly dirty nails into the flesh of the soldier's shoulders, bucking his hips up at the delicious pull of flesh. He could feel his weeping cock rut against the rippling muscles of his Captain's abdomen and arched his back up so he could apply more pressure against his sensitive organ. Determined to drag more pleasure out of their ministrations, the genius hooked his legs around the slim waist of the first Avenger, squeezing him slightly using his thighs.

"Not my fault you seem to be averse to bathing on the best of days."

"Ooh, "averse." Big word there, Captain Cocksucker."

"Hush up," Steve shushed as he smiled, pumping his hips faster and causing the superhero underneath him to moan and push up as much as he could manage. "You do far more of..._that_ than I do, anyway."

"Slander!" Tony cried out as he grinned brightly. "I could sue you!"

"Maybe if I were lying."

"When did you get so sassy? Have you been talking to JARVIS? JARVIS, stop talking to Steve you're _sassifying_ him!"

"You might want to note that people would take you seriously if you did not make up words," JARVIS replied, not bothering to outright acknowledge his order.

"See? JARVIS is a sassy bitch."

"You made him," the soldier countered before thrusting his hips forward roughly and causing the smaller body under him with tremble and moan.

"That's... That's cheating. Stop cheating. You're supposed to be wholesome. Get some more holes!"

"You're so perverted," he laughed, continuing to thrust hard and deep, long and slow into the semi-feline that was doing his best to ramble on only to spout half words and gibberish that meant nothing to Steve but probably could have been something important for all he knew. It sounded remarkably similar to the science ramblings the shared with Doctor Banner or spouted at Pepper when he was tried to wriggle his way out of some meeting. Steve found it easy to tune out while he focused on the push of his hips and the pull of Tony's body around him, listening to the soft rumblings of his chest as his lungs heaved and expanded his chest. It almost sounded like he was purring but the soldier lost track of the hypnotic sound when blunt nails scraped desperately down his back.

It was only then that Steve realized that the still had the shaft of Tony's fluffy tail in hand and was absentmindedly stroking the fur with his thumb. Smiling, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the genius's throat, feeling the thrum of the vibrations against his lips as he pressed soft, little kisses along his jaw line and down towards his Adam's apple. He could smell the sweat the clung to the brunette's skin as the man clenched sporadically around his dick, trying to make him climax.

His actions was working far quicker that Steve had expected and he leaned up to smother his groan against Tony's lips, feeling the brush of the billionaire's knuckles against his lower abdomen as he stroked his own cock. Shortly after he emptied himself into his mewling boyfriend, the soldier felt the telltale warmth of cum splatter against his skin as muscled clamped down around his softening and pulsating cock.

Steve panted softly as he shifted his head forward so he was lying face-down on the bed, the bedding smothering his soft chuckles but his body shaking with his laughter gave him away to Tony. "Hey, this was a mind-blowing of a fuck. Why are you laughing?" The soldier lifted his face and smiled sweetly at the sweaty playboy.

"I'd ask you if it was good for you but you're purring so loud you sound like a chainsaw," the super soldier replied, laughing when Tony scrambled to reach one of the pillows. "Hey now, kitty cat! I didn't say it was a bad thing!" Steve chuckled as he grabbed the brunette around his waist and pulled him close for another kiss. "It's cute." He barely had time to pull back before the engineer tried to bite at his lip again. "Bad kitty!"

* * *

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**AllThatWasSaid**: Oh no, sweetie, no; typing doesn't convey emotions all that well. Didn't mean to sound bitchy about it but I just don't know how to make Tony go from kicking Clint's ass to "naughty dirty fun times." Heh, it's very odd research so be forewarned.

**shayeczko**: Will do, my darling. Stark Spangled Banner should be coming up next. (Hopefully, we'll see.)

**Guest**: I cannot accept imaginary puppies as payment, sorry. However, I do accept imaginary fun-bucks (kidding; those aren't real...I hope). That was an interesting idea I've been wanting to try for a while so here you go.

**Nikkki23**: Heh, not my idea, but thanks! You are very welcome my dear. Not including this chapter, there should be four more.

**ivoryphox12**: Coming up, promise!

**mistresofmordor**: Really? I had no idea and was far too lazy to type it into Google (that says something, huh?). Neither had I.

**StonyXWatlock**: Heh, I had to research it.

**irite**: I did and I shall, my dear. Bruce is the main holdup. It's so difficult to capture his snarky, self-depreciating, bitchiness. It should be up soon, though (almost at twenty). Aw, thanks!

**LukeyLover**: (Chapter Fourteen) Aw, thanks! They're all supposed to be different but, eh. Heh, thanks!

**AvengerNerd3**: (Chapter Six) Thanks!

**A.L. Cullen**: Aw, thanks!

**BiteMeHobbit**: Water sports? You mean like water polo or swimming? Competition-wise? Need a couple more details, sweetheart. Aw, thanks.

**YaOi69LoVeR**: Heh, he's a wiseass. Here you go, darling.

**ImploringIdeal**: A very different idea that was not mine. Why, thank you, my dear!

**kogouma**: (Chapter Four) Heh, thanks.

**RachelTheSilentKunoichi**: Aw, thanks!

**kogouma**: (Chapter Five) A drunk Tony has even less of a brain-to-mouth filter than usual.

**kogouma**: (Chapter Six) JARVIS is the embodiment of "the walls have eyes."

**kogouma**: (Chapter Seven) Heh, I'm very disturbing, no?

**kogouma**:(Chapter Eight) I really didn't intend these things to by funny; never even put "Humor" as a genre...it just happened.

**kogouma**: (Chapter Ten) Heh, I aim to please and Thor's like a giant, very loud puppy.

**kogouma**: (Chapter Twelve) It is. He's a bit of a fuddy-duddy. But he's adorable.

**OrlandosLover2009**: Aw, thank you!

**kogouma**: Heh, here you go.

**EleanorGreen**: Aw, I loved that I idea so I simply had to do it. This one's for you, darling!

**Coco-loco-licious**: (Chapter Eight) No problem; I swear _all_ the time. Aw, thanks!

**Coco-loco-licious**: (Chapter Eleven) You did and more Thor will be coming.

**Coco-loco-licious**: Oh, never thought of that. Thor is going to be coming up with Loki.

**Let'sGetItStartedInHere**: (Chapter One) Aw, thanks, sweetheart. Here's more for you.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Stark Spangled Banner

* * *

"I don't..." Steve began as he looked between the two scientists that were starting at him raptly. He felt like he was back on stage for the first time and had a large group of people staring at him; he did not know the words to this play and had no idea where to go or what to do. Two pairs of dark eyes were watching his every move and the soldier began to wonder exactly when things had taken an odd turn. He had received the call from JARVIS that he was needed in their shared lab. Not even taking two steps into the room when the door opened found red, white, and blue material being tossed at his head by an overeager engineer.

While he could not fault the duo for wanting to work on his material - the design was a bit flashy and Phil had given them permission to alter the design as long as they kept the American theme going strong - he was hoping for a little more subtlety and less flash. Apparently - and he was more than willing to believe that Tony was the reason behind it - the two brunettes felt differently. Looking back down at the material, which was lightweight against his fingertips, he could not help but notice large amounts of what he was hoping was anything but glitter. But it shimmered brightly and reflected the lights overhead, tossing the bright colors around.

Blue eyes looked up at the expectant faces of the two scientists, wondering what they were waiting for to happen? Was he supposed to try on the uniform or wait for them to explain why it was so different from the latest iteration that was hopelessly torn to shreds.

"I tried to convince him to lay of the sparkles, but..." Bruce trailed off, shrugging his shoulders with a wry grin that implied that he did not try all that hard. Steve was not going to call him out on it, though; Tony was nothing if not a stubborn cuss that was determined to get his way.

"But nothing!" the other brunette exclaimed before gesturing wildly at the material that was being held by the super soldier. There was a decidedly manic grin plastered across his face and Steve did not want to know exactly how many cups of coffee and how many hours he had been working on the material. He had asked them to work on it only when they had some free time, knowing that Miss Potts often bemoaned to the engineer about his working habits and meetings that he was supposed to attend. He was not sure what Doctor Banner's schedule was like but was more than willing to believe that the wiry man was very busy with...whatever science-like things he was working on. Things had really changed over the years and half of the time when they rambled at one another he had the feeling that he had a better chance at understanding modern women than what they were saying. "It's _perfect_, Cap! Ninety-nine percent guaranteed not to tear or rip due to blades, rusty metal, bullets, sharp edges, pointy things, Doom-bots, Loki's crazy critters of the week-"

"Theoretically, of course," Bruce added as he fixed his glasses from their crooked stance upon his face.

"So?" Tony edged on, gesturing towards the material expectantly.

"Oh," Steve stammered, suddenly feeling embarrassed and all the more out of place. "Thanks, guys. I'm sure it'll work just fine."

"Isn't he precious?" the engineer sighed dryly.

"A doll," the other scientist retorted before both sets of dark eyes looked to Steve.

He could feel his ears burning up as he looked between the pair of men that were staring openly at him. "...Uh...how much do I owe?"

"Oh my God," Tony laughed, suddenly clutching at his sides while his companion just smiled.

"You don't have to pay us, Cap," Bruce answered, a wry smile plastered across his face. "We're waiting for you to try it on."

"Oh." Realization hit the Captain like a brick wall and he wondered if he had even felt so embarrassed in his life. Thinking back to the time that he threw up in Bucky's lap, he decided that this incident was a close second. "Is there a bathroom nearby that I can use?"

"Come on, Rogers," Tony teased as he winked at the blonde. "We're all men and you _were_ in the Army. Surely you're not afraid about showing a little skin in front of your coworkers?"

Steve could feel his ears burning at the taunt, knowing that while the brunette meant it as a little barb, it had sunk deeper under his skin than intended. The soldier still had problems adjusting to his relatively new body, still used to the scrawny form he had possessed his entire life. He broke things when he was irritated - cracked glasses, broke punching bags, snapped pencils in half - and was working with Phil on relaxation techniques. The Agent claimed that it helped to carry a taser to threaten Tony with but he did not think that he would be able to do such a thing.

Looking down at the material that was in his hands, he nodded at the blue, shimmering fabric and wondered what had possessed the engineer to make him into a reflective nightlight...and then he remembered who he was thinking about. Blue eyes glanced over to a work table, setting the uniform down before shrugging off his jacket and working on unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Once the blue material was pulled off and he removed his undershirt, Steve folded up his clothes and set them to the side before working on his boots, easily unlacing them and slipping the heavy material off. Once his belt and pants were removed and set with the rest of his clothes, the blonde reached down while lifting one foot to remove his sock, jumping when a hand swatted at his backside firmly. Jerking his head up, the soldier glanced up to see only Bruce in front of him, smiling. Spinning on his heels, the super soldier opened his mouth to confront the grinning engineer just to be cut to the punch.

"You could put Greek and Roman sculptures to shame, Cap!" Tony leered as his dark eyes roamed up and down Steve's body. "Seriously, ever thought about modeling?"

"Wh-what?" Steve asked, trying to keep up with what the brunette was rambling on about while simultaneously trying not to forget to ream the guy for slapping his rear.

"Modeling's a no? Wow, that's a shame. Any chance you would work at Stark Industries? I might not be the CEO anymore but I don't think Pep would fight too much if you're hired to be a company model. She loves eye candy almost as much as she does Reese's. That says something. But you, shirtless, in her office? You could really-"

"What? Wait; stop talking for a moment!" Steve cut in, trying to figure out what the other man's point was but getting stuck around the point where the guy wanted to hire him to basically stand around. He was fairly certain that Fury still held his contracts with the government and would not permit him to work with the genius on anything that was not Avenger related.

"He's trying to compliment you on being a perfect specimen on masculinity," Bruce clarified, making the soldier's face turn dark red.

"B-but he's- You're-"

"In an open relationship with Pep, yes," Tony relied as he licked his lips. "Doesn't mean I can't study the fine art all around me. And if I want to rub my fun bits against a marble statue, she's fine with it; she's sleeping with Romanoff, anyway." Bruce chuckled in the background while Steve was wondering exactly what it was that he walked into. Those thoughts halted momentarily before speeding up when the engineer sauntered over to his fellow scientist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. While he knew that he was no longer in the forties - the room he was standing in stood as perfect proof of that - he was pretty certain that most people still did not try to stick their tongue down their friend and comrade's throat. At least, he hoped so. He was definitely going to have to clear this up with Phil. "So, what do you say, Cap? Want to join us? Hell, I'm sure I could talk Pep to join in if that will make you more eager to lose those tented boxers of yours." The brunette licked his lips before winking in his direction and the soldier could feel his face burning as he moved his hands to cover his crotch, unable to deny the obvious bulge.

It was wrong; he knew that it was completely against everything that he grew up knowing and that-

"It's all right, Steve," Bruce soothed, smiling wryly. "I had the same reaction as you did when Tony first stuck his hand down my pants."

"Liar, you loved it, sweetheart," Stark teased.

"I hulked-out and he nearly became a stain on the streets of Manhattan."

"We cleared that up quickly. Now he's all for fucking on every surface in the labs."

At that, Steve cringed, wondering just how clean the surface that he set his clothing down upon was. "He's kidding," Bruce said calmly. "But in all seriousness, being gay, or at least bisexual, in New York is not longer a big thing."

"Except for the parade. That's a shame to anyone who likes dick; man or woman!"

"There's a lot of glitter."

"Condoms."

"Just general stickiness."

"You only say that because you spent two hours washing after smoking a big bag of _relaxation_ and joined in on the parade. Anyway, Stevie, what my occasionally-big-and-green friend is trying to say is that liking dick is not longer something to be ashamed of. Embrace dick. I'm sure you two will be best of friends. Dick loves chiseled men."

"Ignore him," Bruce chuckled. "You're almost naked and he's always horny."

"Okay..." Steve said as he nodded slowly, pretty sure that he got the gist of what they were trying to get at.

"Fantastic!" Tony exclaimed and the next thing he knew, the brunette had his hand down the front of his boxers. Without even thinking, Steve lashed out and punched the smaller man rise in the eye, knocking the guy flat on his behind. "Ow! Jesus-Fuck!"

"Probably not a smart idea to just jump right in," Bruce admonished fondly as he shook his head. "Steve, do you want to try this?"

"Oh, don't worry about me and my gorgeous eyes, Honeybunch, I'm _fine_!" Tony snapped sulkily.

"Eye, don't be so dramatic. You did worse to yourself trying to make a pot of coffee with Dummy."

"Fine, you suck his dick!" Tony sulked, sticking out his tongue at Bruce.

"Fine by me. Captain?"

Three dark eyes turned to him and the blonde could not help but blush. "Uhh..."

"Come on, Cap," Bruce chuckled as he gestured for the blonde to follow him before walking over to a plush chair. "Have a seat. I'll go slow."

"Sure, just leave me on the floor!" Tony complained as Steve followed the doctor, sitting down in the chair and wondering just what the heck had happened. He was supposed to be trying on the uniform that the two geniuses had spent numerous hours, if not days, working on and, instead, he was sitting down in a chair with his teammate couching down between his legs and slowly pulling down his boxers not to startle him. Slightly chapped lips pressed gently against the tip of his stiffening cock, causing the soldier to jump slightly as he fisted the arms of the chair to keep from lashing out. "Come on, Bruce! Don't be shy!"

Steve turned his head to glare at the playboy that had risen to his feet just to snap his hips forward when a hot mouth curled around the head of his cock. His quick movement pushed half of his length into the scientist's mouth and spurred him to gag around him, the hot walls of his mouth contracting and flexing around his length. Surprisingly, it did not deter the man and before the soldier could even apologize for it, he began to suck firmly, making the blonde squirm slightly in the chair. It was something that he could honestly say that he had never experienced before, not that he was a virgin by any long shot.

"Shh," Tony murmured, suddenly standing by Steve's side as he curled his fingers through the blonde's combed locks, mussing up his hairstyle as he leaned down and pressed soft kisses along his jaw line. "Brucie likes it rough sometimes. He's a big ol' masochist." Bruce mumbled around the soldier's cock and he could not help but groan at the vibrations, his eyes fluttering softly as he focused on the feeling, the rambling words from the genius blurring into nonsense as he listened to the soothing tones. Caught up in his relaxed state, Steve did not even jump when he felt warm fingers splaying out across the bare expanse of his chest, the deft fingers suddenly tweaking his nipples and causing the blonde to buck farther down his teammate's throat. "Interesting," he breathed before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

His first thought was that Tony's lips were softer than Bruce's. He could feel that the guy obviously used some sort of balm because his lips were far too soft to be natural for a man that spend all day covered in grease and sweat. The fingers tweaked his nipples again and Steve found himself thrusting up into the scientist's mouth while the playboy slipped his tongue into his mouth, work-worn fingers fisting his hair as their mouths pressed harder together, the kiss growing more and more desperate. Warmth filled all of his senses and Steve could tell that he was going to climax; years of only knowing his own hand clued him into the telltale feeling in his gut.

"T-Tony," he breathed against the genius's lips, his warning unheeded right before he climaxed, hips snapping up into the wet heat around his cock as a warm liquid streaked across his stomach. Both brunettes quickly pulled back and by the time Steve could focus once more, Bruce was licking his lips and speaking in hushed tones while his friend was gesturing wildly, his softening cock hanging out of his jeans as he grinned proudly and gestured to Steve, leaving the man to assume that he had blacked out for a moment. He was definitely going to need a shower before he tried on his new uniform.

"Sorry about your eye," Steve panted softly as he looked up at the brunette and tucked himself back into his boxers, wincing at the red swelling that had already began to form when Tony turned to face him fully, Bruce just smiling softly at him.

"Oh, darling, we _have_ to keep him!" Tony laughed, running his fingers through Steve's mussed hair. "You're adorable, Capsicle. Are you staying for the night? The bed's big enough. Stay for the night. You're staying; it's settled."

"Oh, well, Fury-"

"JARVIS, reschedule for Steve!" Tony called out.

"Right away, sir," the calm voice called out before pausing. "Director Fury would like you to know that should you be debauching this nation's greatest hero, he will send Agent Coulson over to tase you in your sleep before shaving off your facial hair."

"Tell him he's a cruel bitch!" Tony snapped. "My dad spent millions looking for him so I can keep him if I want to!"

"As you say, sir. Might I recommend that you sleep with one eye open just in case?"

"Shut it, JARVIS!"

"I shall recommend it regardless, sir. Sleep with one eye open."

Steve could not help but smile as Bruce laughed.

* * *

Review for more. Sorry for the HUGE delay. I've got about twenty things in the works - not including my side art or the job I actually get paid to do. No excuse, I know. On the plus side, I'm about a quarter through the next chapter (it's going to be fucking huge so bear with me) so I hope to have that up before Christmas as well as multiple other posts and updates. Happy (early) Gobble-Gobble Day, y'all!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Extraho**: Heh, it's because he's adorable.

**mistresofmordor**: It really was fun. Dude, you're tempting me to try that...except that my kitties would eat it. Much love right back at you, darling!

**itakudrawsalot ft. KanaNoHana**: Uhh...with what? His tail? Wait no more!

**Nikkki23**: Heh, you are very welcome, my dear! That he did!

**BeeBee Forthwright**: That his is!

**Coco-loco-licious**: Thanks!

**BiteMeHobbit**: I did, and Google hates me because my results were unfiltered and still nothing like what **toolazy to login** explained to me. I don't know how I would work that in to the remaining chapters, though. It's a maybe for now.

**YaOi69LoVeR**: Heh, well, I'm actually working on one and thinking of putting it up. Not too sure. Nah, I'm actually pretty forgetful and repeat myself often as well.

**kogouma**: Aw, thanks!

**Let'sGetItStartedInHere**: That I am. I'm mentally debating whether or not to do another what with all of the other things I have in the works. Thanks!

**Anon**: (Chapter Four) Aw, thanks!

**iwstahle**: Well, I usually confuse the fuck out of people. Here's more for you.

**Izzy Montague**: (Chapter Two) Uh, oops?

**toolazy to login**: Same. Thank you; apparently, my Google is broken because all I was getting was water volleyball, water polo, wakeboards, and water-skis.

**summerintheairheaveninyourey es**: Aww, thanks!

**EleanorGreen**: Thanks, darling! Here's the next one.

**Shadowofdragons**: Aww, thanks!

**Storm . Gazer**: Thanks.

**SilkenRoseDreams**: Bruce's threesome is here but Thor and Loki's foursome is coming up.

**Crystal M. Key**: Aw, thanks!

**Guest**: Aww, I'm so sorry, honey. I'm slow when it comes to updating sometimes.

**Guest**: Will do, my dear! My memory's not that good but I think I might have done some frottage earlier.

**EleanorGreen**: (Chapter One) Maybe, I've got four chapters of this simultaneously in the works. I'm just slow as fuck.

**Jade**: Soon-ish? I'm sorry.

**Sir Shirkin**: (Chapter Fourteen) He's just a tough nut to crack? I don't know.

**Sir Shirkin**: (Chapter Fifteen) Glad to hear that.

**Sir Shirkin**: Heh, thanks!

**Guest**: It's not over, my dear. I'm just...well, I'm a scatterbrained nit. I get caught up in my thoughts.

**Guest**: I am, I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Fourth of July

Summary: Twenty one-shots of pure, graphic porn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Any and everything is a possibility in this one.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Slow-Build

* * *

Steve smiled softly to himself as he drove down the street on his motorcycle. Miss Romanoff and Agent Barton had offered him a place to stay inside of SHIELD on behalf of Director Fury but he thought it was best to go and see what the country had gone through over the decades. He felt comfortable knowing that the agents would take care of each other while all of the Avengers went their separate ways. Thor had just returned to Asgard and he was certain that the warrior would return after Loki had been punished; he had said that his Miss Jane and Miss Darcy planned on celebrating his return with a glorious celebration of Pop-Tarts and that meant that he would return as soon as he could manage. He had seen Doctor Banner slip into Stark's car before the pair of scientists sped off; and it made sense that they paired off like that. The scientists had paired off, the agents had paired off, and the blonde fighters were going their separate ways.

He was not sure where he was going to head to first; there were plenty of directions that he could have taken considering that he was trying to learn about everything that had changed. Steve figured that perhaps visiting New England would be best; from what he had heard, the northern states on the east coast were more relaxed than the hustle and bustle of New York. Figuring that he could start in Maine and work his way down the Eastern coast, the super soldier followed the traffic signs as best as he could, stopping only when his gas tank was running low and he had lost track of where he was.

Stepping into the little market that sold gasoline, Steve looked around, pausing at all of the bright colors that met his eyes. Ignoring the packaging of all of the supposed snacks, he made his way to the front counter, asking the inappropriately-dressed teenager where exactly he was. The young man looked him up and down with a sneer before telling him that he was in Vermont. Nodding, the soldier paid for gasoline before filling his tank, knowing that he was getting closer to his starting point as the sun began to set. He had just barely sat down on his motorcycle before a tinny sound began to echo by his side.

Quickly moving off of his motorcycle, Steve opened his little side bag, frowning when the sound grew more clear and he could make out the sound of drums. He tone was familiar; something that he had heard many times before... His fingers grasped at a metal device, plucking it out of his bag as tinny voices began to call out.

_"Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?"_

Steve groaned as he covered the glass and metal device with his hands, trying to drown out the song or at least muffle it as best as he could. A young couple looked at him and snickered as they stepped out of their car and he could feel his ears burning in embarrassment, knowing that somehow, some way, Tony Stark was the person behind this.

_"Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?"_

He was going to kill him. Captain America and Iron Man or not, he was going to kill Stark for this. Steve could not even see any buttons and no way to turn off that embarrassing reminder from his past without slamming the delicate-looking device against the ground. Glancing around the now empty parking lot, the soldier uncovered the small item, wincing when the singing and music grew louder. He shook it, hoping something would happen and let out a sigh of relief when it suddenly lit up.

A picture of Stark appeared bright and eager on the front of the small thing with two little words written underneath it. "Accept" and "Decline" stood out brightly and the super soldier realized that this thing was supposed to be a phone; he remembered Agent Coulson showing him some of those things before Director Fury... Loki, actually... Well, before what happened actually happened. Steve had lost many soldiers but that did not make it any easier to lose the man that was more than willing to help catch him up to speed on different things.

Sighing, Steve pressed down on the button that allowed him to accept the call, blinking when the face of one of his friend's only son appeared across the glass screen. "Hey, Cap!" the genius called out, grinning far too widely to be considered even remotely innocent. "You forgot something at my Tower." The Captain frowned as he thought back to when he has set foot into the ugly building that Stark was so proud of. He remembered walking in with the rest of the Avengers; he was wearing his uniform and carrying his shield, the exact same things that he walked out of the crumbling Tower with.

"Really now?" If he sounded annoyed it had something to do with the song that Stark had gotten, without a doubt, from Howard's old belongings. It was not something that he was going to be quick to forgive.

In an instant, the brunette was holding up a ring of keys that were decorated with red, white, and blue. "I know what you're thinking; "But, Tony, there's no doors with keys at your beautiful and stunning Tower!" I know. Pep helped me think of ways to get you to agree to moving in with the rest of the team and what better way than giving you your own set of keys?"

Unsure if the man was openly mocking him or not, Steve frowned. "I don't think that would be a wise thing, Stark." the soldier said, pausing at the way that the playboy's face fell.

"What? Why not? I thought you got over that whole-"

"You're Howard's son," Steve cut in, hoping that he got his point across. It was far too soon; the hurt was still fresh. He still had to get used to the fact that everyone in his life was gone. He did not even have time to mourn for Bucky before having to down Schmidt's plane into the ocean. Having to deal with Peggy and Howard's deaths, as well as those of the Howling Commandos… It was going to take even longer to come to terms with the fact that Howard had a son who actually despised him. Even more to acknowledge that it was entirely his fault. Maybe if he did not jump down the man's throat at the very first time he played around with Doctor Banner the genius would have hated him less.

But maybes solved nothing.

"Yeah, I'm his son," Stark spat out. Steve did not know why he seemed to harbor such hatred for his father; maybe he just hated everything from his time and that made it easier to hate himself, but that was too far of a leap to make. "I can never measure up to the old man."

"That's not it at all." So it seemed that the younger/older Stark was feeling inferior when compared to Howard. "When I last saw Howard..." Steve trailed back, thinking about how recent the encounter was in his mind. He had seen the future of their generation standing beside Peggy before he was going to confront the Red Skull. Peggy had actually hugged him and ordered him to take Schmidt down. Then engineer gave him a grin and wink as he promised to keep Agent Carter safe. When he nodded and turned to leave the room, he felt the genius swat his rear playfully before he was told to "Go get 'em." And that was seventy years ago. It felt like weeks to him and the time gap was going to take a while to adjust to. There was no quick fix, no magic, nothing to help him. "He was going to perfect flying cars and he was helping us all out during the war with his inventions. And now… Now he's-"

"Dead," Stark finished, not sounding the least bit broken up about the fact. "He's been dead for thirty years, Cap. Nothing's going to change that. So just...come home? Spend time with us. I already got Tweety and our Scarlet Recluse to join Jekyll and Fabio. All we need is our Superman. Come back."

"It hasn't even been a _day_." It was almost frightening how quickly the brunette moved. He had to have asked Thor before he left because he was fairly certain that Director Fury had mentioned that there was no real way for them to communicate between the two planets. Last he heard from the agents, they were not moving in with Stark so that meant that he had to have spoken to them after they had all parted ways. Steve also remembered his offer to Doctor Banner shortly after meeting him so it was no surprise when they left together. That had to mean that the genius was speaking to him last.

For a strategic standpoint, it made some sense. Steve knew that he was the only one on the team that Stark had a problem with; he got on fairly well with Miss Romanoff, joked around with Agent Barton, fought with Thor but still palled around with him, and immediately formed a bond with Doctor Banner that he had seen few people ever make. But the genius knew what he was doing: he was playing to the leader in Captain America. He thought that if he could get everyone else to move into that ugly tower, he could convince him to do so as well. He just happened to forget one thing: Steve did not belong.

He was not an assassin agent.

He was not a genius scientist.

He was not a warrior alien.

He was a guy from Brooklyn who fought in the Second World War.

He did not have a suit of armor that could fly, he did not mutate into a creature that was practically invincible, he did not have a hammer and could control storms, nor did he have impeccable aim or the impressive flexibility to knock someone out just by bending the right way or kicking high enough. He was just a guy with a shield who wanted to protect people from harm's way.

Letting him know that he had gotten the entire team of fighters together did little for the soldier; he was not a part of the team like the rest were. He did not bond with the others because he had met them right before the fight on the streets of Manhattan. It was not like the rest of the Avengers, who were all intertwined in some form or another; either by brief mentioning or knowing each other for years. Steve knew none of them and only knew Howard Stark. He had no ties and no relationships; he figured that it would be best to sort things out in his head for a while before even attempting to get close to any of them. He could visit the graves of those that he lost and tour the country like he used to do back when he was selling war bonds.

"A lot can happen in a New York minute," Stark quipped, a smile gracing his face but not meeting his eyes. "Come on, Cap-"

"Sorry, Stark," Steve cut off before looking out at the road. "While you have good intentions, I don't think that's going to work out right now."

"Seriously? Do you know just how many people would kill, absolutely _kill_, to be able to live in Stark Tower?"

"Feel free to give them my key. Now, not to be rude, but I've got a lot of road to travel so how do I turn this thing off?"

"I'll keep in touch, Cap," Tony promised before there was a soft click. Steve blinked as he pulled the device away from his head, shrugging at the dark screen and tucking the phone into his bag before driving off once more.

* * *

He would like nothing more than to say that it had ended there but Stark appeared to be just as stubborn as his father. He had barely made it out of Maine when the phone buzzed a shrill tune. Luckily for the blonde, he was in a motel for the night and had the time to fiddle with the darn thing and found a message scrawled across the screen.

"_Ready to move in yet?__"_

Steve rolled his eyes at the text and took a few minutes to figure out how to text the man back.

"_No."_

"_You have your own floor."_

"_Still a no."_

"_Why are you so damn stubborn? Didn't SHIELD thaw your thick head out of your ass already?"_

"_I'm not moving in, Stark."_

"_Do I have to beg? 'Cause I'm not going to beg!"_

"_You don't have to do anything."_

"_Fine, I'll beg."_

"_I'm not moving in."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please move in?"_

"_No."_

"_The Justice League needs you, Superman!"_

"_Captain America."_

"_Do you want to make Iron Man cry? I'__ll cry. I'm crying right now, Rogers."_

"_Goodnight, Stark."_

Ignoring the next text of _"PLEASE?"_, Steve turned off the bedside lamp and turned in for the night, preparing to drive around the state of Maine early in the morning.

* * *

He managed to make it the entire day without being interrupted by Stark, unfortunately, that left him surprised when it actually happened. He did not expect much as he looked over at the choppy water, pausing when his ears picked up a tinny whine that he had heard before.

"Captain!"

Frowning, Steve straightened his back as the suit of brightly painted armor that landed beside him. "Problem, Stark?" He assumed that it was something that was not SHIELD or Avenger related as Director Fury would have tracked him down in an instant and briefed him on what was going to happen.

"Big problem!"

"Talk."

"You still haven't moved into Stark Tower."

"…Are you serious?"

"Like your face during a meeting with Fury."

"I'm _not_ moving in, Stark."

"Tony."

"I'm not moving in, Tony," Steve corrected, wondering when he had made the jump to a first-name basis with Howard's son. Nothing had changed between them; he was still a pushy jerk and the soldier still had to find out where he stood with the brunette before he could even think about moving in with him.

"You're breaking my shiny, new heart, Cap," Tony replied, clasping his gauntleted hands over the glowing circle in the armor's chest piece. "Please move in? We're like a bunch of breakouts from a loony bin over there. Bruce is holed away in his lab, playing with shiny things, Clint's hiding in vents, _stealing_ said shiny things, Thor's still in Asgard but he'll be back breaking toasters in no time and dragging his girlfriends around - nice eye candy, by the way - and I've got both Pep and Fury harassing me, _ME_, little ol' innocent me to keep them in line. Personally, I would shoot them all if I could but Widow's got me afraid to sleep at night in my bed. Seriously. Move in. Stark Industries, not to mention my stunningly beautiful Stark Tower, depend on it. Possibly even my testicles. You never know. And I really can't be threatened to be tased and drool while Fury reads protocols to me again. That's torture. The anticipation _almost_ as bad as the actual event. PLEASE?"

Steve blinked slowly as his mind worked on quickly deciphering all that the brunette had rambled out as quickly as he could. "..._If_ I move in-"

"Oh, thank God, Cap!"

"IF," the blonde reiterated. "If I move in, I'm going to earn my keep."

"Keep them in line and you will. Promise. Swear. Pinky swear!" Tony cheerfully called out, holding out his pinky finger to the soldier. Steve sighed before completing the gesture.

"I'll be there in a few days."

"Days? What? Uh, no! Vetoed! You're coming there with me right now!"

"I'm not abandoning my bike," the blonde countered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You won't. I'll drop you off at the Tower and swing back for this beauty and put her in the garage. You sort out the hooligans so I can finally get some sleep!"

Steve sighed and that quickly blurred into a flurry of motion, leaving the blonde to sort out the hassles of his team in the Tower while Iron Man flew off to get his bike. Sorting out everyone was simple enough; he had managed to pull out a cookbook and by the time the first batch of cookies was being pulled out of the oven, both Clint and Natasha were standing behind him. The redhead nodded at him before plating some of the hot desserts on a plate and walking off, her heels clicking and distracting him from noticing that Clint had made off with the remaining cookies on the tray.

Somehow, that had dissolved into the blonde making dinner for everyone; the group grabbing their plates before scampering off to different parts of the Tower. Natasha had been gracious enough to explain JARVIS to him, even though it did not stop him from tensing every time the calm voice called out and directed him to his room or the others.

* * *

Two weeks into their shared dinners, Clint had brought up that the best way for Steve to adjust to the future would be for him to travel. Tony quickly shot that down and Bruce recommended reading up on history. The archer shot that idea down and Natasha smirked and told him to roam the streets of New York. The way she said it, though, led the blonde to believe that something far more sinister was at foot and he did not want to walk right into the trap.

"Take college courses?" Clint offered with a shrug.

"Really? Captain America in a History 101? Don't be stupid," Tony sniped.

"Again: reading," Bruce offered as he bit down onto his piece of chicken.

"Russian literature would help him more than the books you have," Natasha shot back. "Explore."

"Fuck no!" the engineer cried out. "Not happening! Nope. Do you know how long it took me to get him to come here?"

"Two days?" Bruce put forward with a small grin.

"A lot shorter than I bet," Clint grinned.

"Long enough for me to clean out Clint's savings account," Natasha smirked.

"Exactly!" He pointed a finger at Steve before repeating himself, "You, Capiscle, are NOT wandering around the country. Do you know what Thor would do if he found you all by your lonesome?"

"Hug him to death?" Clint grinned. "I'd pay to see that. ...Well, I can't now..."

"Fury might go on the warpath if Captain America was hugged to death by Thor," Bruce quipped as he continued to eat.

"And I _cannot_ deal with that! We're going to educate you the old-fashioned way: Google!" Tony smirked. Whatever it was that he was offering, Steve was not too certain that it was a good thing judging by the groans coming from his companions.

"Movies!" Clint demanded.

"Books!"

"I rather like the idea of movies," Natasha countered.

"Cliché," Tony groaned as he dropped his head onto the table. "Why don't we just stick him in a room full of old newspapers?"

"You do know that SHIELD gave me a varied group of materials to learn from, right?" Steve asked, wondering just when they were going to stop bickering. As his words went unheeded and the Avengers bickered, he served himself a second helping of the baked pasta dish. Somehow, the topic had been settled with each of the Avengers allotting time to spend catching the Captain up to current times using their preferred methods. Tony, though, bounced between his methods and soon their shared time together turned into both men hanging out together. The blonde never knew exactly what it was that the eccentric man would have in store for him - some days it was a new type of food, some days disturbing videos that were meant to shock him...and they worked.

* * *

At first, Clint had given Steve knowing looks whenever he passed him in the hallways for Stark Tower, winking or doing something with either his tongue or hips that always made him stammer and scramble to get away from the archer. Then Natasha joined in, her face blank as she stared at him in a way that made him feel as though the redhead could see every aspect of his life. Bruce just ignored him until he managed to get hit in the temple with a wrapped condom that the archer had flung around the living room. Then he pulled the Captain aside to tell him about the advancements in prophylactics. It was then that Steve wished to be back in the icy waters of the Arctic.

The individual times eventually blended into a single day of the week, but Tony still managed to keep his allotted time with the blonde, dragging him out of meetings and showing him the "wonders" of the internet and the melting pot that was New York culture.

* * *

The calm, though, was quickly ended when Fury had called all of the Avengers in due to a disturbance in New Jersey. Tony had brushed it off, claiming that any damage that was done to that pitiful trash of a state could only be an improvement. Natasha sat stone-faced while Clint decided to defend the Garden state just to make sure to annoy the brunette genius. Bruce could not help but smile as he watched the engineer point out all of the flaws with Jersey just to have the archer shoot him down efficiently.

"Are you two finished?!" Fury snapped, drawing the attention of all of the Avengers and making Steve feel as though he had let the Director down by not keeping his teammates in line better.

"He started it!" Tony claimed, pointing a metal-clad finger at Clint.

"Me?! He's the one-"

"Enough," Steve cut in, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We have a mission to complete."

"Anyone else get a chill when he does that?" Tony snarked, looking around the room. "No? Just me? That's- Wow... Really?"

"Stark, I swear to all things holy-" the Director snarled, effectively getting the genius to stop with a hard stare. "Now, like it or not, _Stark_, New Jersey is an important part of these fifty states and you lot of _children_ have a duty to protect the good citizens of every state. Get going!

* * *

He should have seen it coming.

Should have known it was all some ploy to separate the team.

Tony huffed as he paced through the hallway of SHIELD's medical bay, the heavy armor of his boots clanging loudly against the freshly waxed floors. His dark eyes kept flicking to the closed door, making sure not to stray to his bruised and bloody teammates that were pacing around just as equally or seething. He could still hear the thunder rumbling ominously outside as Thor wrung his large hands over the handle to Mjolnir, could even hear Clint's squawk of "Cap's down!" right when the whole mission turned to shit.

He really, really fucking hated New Jersey.

And, while Steve could probably come up with all of the good things from the trashy Garden State, the engineer did not have his stern voice reprimanding him for reaming the land that housed the Jersey Shore so he could think and say whatever he wanted. After all, Pepper already shot down his idea of buying the state and fencing it off from the rest of the world.

He also blamed Fury. The asshole went on and on about how they had to dispatch the overgrown crabs that were infesting the state - honestly, it was so poetically just that Tony nearly shed a tear at the sadistic juxtapositioning of CRABS running rampant in NEW JERSEY. Not once did he mention that HYDRA was behind the mutant shellfish. And, while he often ignored whatever battle plans Fury was busy rambling in favor of keeping tabs on the glaring eye and scrolling through his phone, he definitely would have dropped all of that if one of their - to be horribly cliché - mortal enemies was behind an attack. Even if it were Cap's instead of his own. Which, really, would have set off more alarm bells in his head that if he had heard that Stane had come back from the dead.

Because wherever HYDRA was, there were special weapons designed to take down Captain America. And he would not put it past those bastards to be trying to figure out how to bring Red Skull back from the dead. Reports were still iffy on what happened to the maniacal asshole.

So, if he had known that HYDRA was creating giant crabs, he would have made sure that JARVIS would have kept at least one camera on their super soldier at all times. Instead, he was too busy trying to keep them from scratching the paint job while listening to Thor's bellows about the feast that they will have on such creatures - not that he was willing to eat New Jersey crabs of any kind - to notice the sudden onslaught on their leader. Clint was the only one who caught it - and while listening to Fury snap about how the fuck this happened was a colorful mix of more swears than sentences, Tony was busy enough wondering if they got to the mother of all mother hens in time - and the only one willing to bitch out the Director about it as well. Natasha paced behind the archer during the hissing match of SHIELD Agents and Director. As much as he wanted to record the tongue-lashing, or get out of his shellfish-smelling suit as soon as possible, he did not want to miss what was going to happen when the questionable-at-best "doctor" returned.

* * *

He looked like hell. That was all that Tony could think as he looked down at the pale blonde that was lying in the bed. On the plus side, he was awake and already sitting up, picking at his bandages. On the negative side - and he could point out a LOT of negatives with the sight in front of him - he was awake, sitting up, and _picking at his bandages_. "If you scratch, it'll spread," the engineer quipped, eyeing the flimsy-looking chair before opting to stand lest he fall flat on his ass.

"I don't think that works for burns," Steve countered, looking up at his relieved teammates. "Status?"

"Jersey survives to pollute the country," the brunette retorted.

"And the team?"

"Avenging," Tony shrugged, moving to sit beside the bed before patting the blonde's arm and grinning. "So, Lion King?"

"...What?"

"Clint's decided that we're watching Disney once we get back to the Tower. It's either the Lion King or the Little Mermaid. Trust me, you want the Lion King. Much less gay." Steve rose an eyebrow and Stark could not help but continue on. "Seriously, a bunch of grown men and one woman all watching a half-fish-half girl find her true love after losing her voice to a half-octopus-half-hag? I'd rather watch cuddly-looking lion babies."

"The Lion King it is," Steve agreed just as Clint walked into the room.

"Ha! Suck it, Barton! No mermaids for you!"

* * *

Natasha smirked slightly as she watched Tony sling an arm around Steve's shoulders, his fingers grabbing at the firm muscles as he led the taller man into his workshop.

"'Tasha, you seen-"

"He's with Tony," she cut in, making her partner-in-crime pause before groaning.

"Again? That's the sixth time this week! And it's TUESDAY!"

"Well, Hawk, when two stubborn people want into each others' pants-"

"I can't hear you! La-la-la!" the archer cried out, covering his ears with his hands as he stomped away. "And tell them to practice safe sex!"

* * *

"Tony, no," Pepper laughed, batting away his hands. "You're going to a board meeting and you are _not_ wearing a Captain America hoodie there. Dress nicely."

"What's not nice about Cap?" the brunette asked innocently as he batted his eyes at his CEO, pouting when she handed him a suit.

"Should I have JARVIS remind you of all of the things you've said about him behind his back?"

"In my defense, most of those involved his ass and you've _seen_ his ass, Pep!"

Pink lips curved into a smile as she steered him towards the bathroom, "Stop daydreaming about your boyfriend and get ready, Mister Stark!"

* * *

Unfortunately, that thought stuck with the engineer for months. So much so, in fact, that the next time he ran into the blonde, who was casually eating a large lunch at the dining room table, he shrieked and spun around, leaving a confused soldier in his wake. He took to questioning Bruce, who just stared at him like he was a slow child who had just figured out that stoves get hot and you should not touch them. Clint laughed in his face before leaving the room. Natasha, damn her soul, handed him a box of condoms before walking off. Thor smiled brightly and congratulated them on their coupling.

He took to locking the blonde out of his lab, working hours that were longer once more - having been informed by JARVIS just how his time in the lab had depreciated when he was spending the day with Steve. He could, and did, ignore the disapproving glares that were thrown his way by a different Avenger every time he left a room that the Captain was in with ease. What he could not handle was the sad, kicked-puppy looks that the blonde would give him whenever he saw him leaving.

"You're an idiot," a voice called out with a lack of bite. The voice, so familiar and terrifying in its own nature, caused the brunette to slosh hot coffee all over himself. Letting out a string of curses that were guaranteed to turn Steve's face a shade of pink that would rival all others, he spun around just to pause at the sight of Agent Phil Coulson, back from the dead and wearing his standard suit and dark glasses.

"I'm not drunk enough to talk to ghosts," Tony retorted as he set his nearly empty mug to the side and pulled his steaming shirt away from his skin.

"Then that must mean I'm alive," Phil countered with absolutely no amusement in his face as he pulled out a taser. "Now, you have ten seconds to explain why Barton has been texting me that you essentially dumped Captain Rogers after dating him for almost an entire year."

"...I hate you all so much."

* * *

"So," Steve began before pausing awkwardly and looking at Tony, who was glancing down at his phone. "Should we just call this off and-"

"No! No, no," the genius cried out, waving his hands as he crossed the distance between them. "Agent- Well, to be honest, Agent tased the fuck out of me and while I was watching Supernanny against my will, I came to the conclusion that maybe we already were, kind of, sort of dating. You know, in a completely straight way. And Pep's been making all sorts of comments about weddings and the rest of the group is practically ready to murder me in my sleep-" At Steve's alarmed look, he scrambled over his words. "Kidding! Jeez, no. I'm just trying to say that- Well, why _don't_ we just date? I'll have you know that I'm fantastic in all aspects of dating if I remember when the date is. I could sweep you clear off your feet."

An amused smile lit up Steve's face, "I think maybe we should start simple?"

"Sure, simple's fine. What do you have in mind for simple?"

* * *

"Well," Tony breathed as he held the door of the bathroom shut with Steve's help, "that could have gone better."

"Do those people follow you everywhere?" the super soldier huffed as he blocked the only entrance to the bathroom's. He thought it would be a nice thing for them to go out into the city and catch a movie. He was not expecting a swarm of photographers and interviewers that wants nothing more than to grill the playboy about his current actions as Iron Man and the goings-on of Stark Industries.

"I thought I gave them the slip," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Happy's usually pretty good at that kind of thing. On the plus side, the movie was good. Did you like the popcorn?"

"It was really salty."

"Why else would I have gotten you a jumbo drink?" the brunette teased.

"The candy was good."

"Figured you would like Whoppers. So..."

"...So?"

"So I'm going to take a leap of faith here," Tony said, flashing the blonde a nervous smile before leaning up and pressing his lips against the soldier's. Pulling back, he licked his lips at the blushing blonde. "Good leap or a Pitfall kind of leap?"

"Can we... Uh, I mean-"

"No problem, Cap." Pressing their lips together once more, Tony was pleased to feel the blonde wrapping his muscled arms around him tightly, his mass still keeping the door firmly shut even as they kissed. Tilting his head slightly, he nipped and sucked at the taller man's bottom lip, drawing out a soft moan that he used as a distraction to press his body flush against the muscled blonde. They did not line up correctly given their statures, but the playboy could feel a sudden hardening in the front of the other man's pants.

Steve was breathing pretty heavy by the time Tony was able to line them up semi-decently, their hardening members pressing against each other slightly as the playboy ground their hips together. He pressed soft kisses along the soldier's throat as he rutted against the other man. He could feel strong fingers threading through his belt loops right before he was pulled firmer against the Captain, allowing his to gain more friction out of the act as he clutched at the dress shirt the soldier was wearing. It was a hideous shade of green so he did not feel too bad about wrinkling it as he efficiently worked to bring them both over the edge.

He was very proud about the fact that he was able to make Steve ruin his pants first, though. Tony could not help but smile into the other man's throat as he panted heavily, relaxing through his orgasm before pulling back so they were only touching from the hips down.

"So...n-next Tuesday?" Steve asked, his face flushed and damp strands of blonde hair sticking to his forehead. There was no missing the pleased afterglow on his face, though.

"It's a date," Tony replied before pulling out his phone and dialing Happy to deal with the gathering outside of the bathroom.

* * *

Review for more. Wow, I am BEHIND. Sorry, y'all. On the plus side, the holidays are just about over so...Happy End of the World, y'all!

Thanks for reviewing:

**lemonlimediddies**: Heh.

**inuyashalover1216**: I know, I stalled as long as I could.

**A.L. Cullen**: Glad you liked it.

**hannahrerlouise**: Thanks!

**YaOi69LoVeR**: I try but I fail miserably when it comes to updates.

**LetsGetItStartedInHere**: Foursome, and thanks!

**koguma**: It is! That will be in the finale (to be posted some time in 2013). I warn you, though, it's going to take a while to get that shit up because I tend to get sidetracked/have new projects/go on a roll when I have Loki, Steve, and Tony in the same room. Adding Thor is a chapter disaster. Err, probably not as soon as you wanted but it's here now!

**irite**: Bruce hurts my soul. Steve I can do because I was born blonde; simple is how I roll.

**Crystal M. Key**: Oh, baby, you can have him! He's so frustrating for me to write; I can't do him any justice. Same back at you, darling!

**Sir Shirkin**: Neither was I; he's a thorn in my side to write.

**Angelbaby4ever**: (Chapter Six) Aw, thanks!

**EleanotGreen**: Thanks. I can never work out Bruce.

**Miso Muchi**: That would because I can't write Bruce. Adorable, simple Thor? Easy. Cap? Not a problem. Tony? Phil? Pepper? Natasha? Clint? Could do it in my sleep. Snarky, semi-suicidal, workaholic Bruce? About as difficult as pulling teeth with a damp toothpick.

**fire dragonheart**: Thanks.


End file.
